-Lazos inimaginables- (ItaHina)
by Tamahara-chan
Summary: Han pasado tres años de la 4a Guerra Mundial Shinobi, Konohoa floreció. Después de que le rompiera su corazón y la dejara herida, Hinata se dispone a no creer en nada. Ya no quiere ser lastimada, pero una persona espera por ella y cree poder ganarse su corazón para así poder sanar sus heridas que el tiene del pasado: Itachi
1. Probablemente este es mi paraíso

¡Hola!, pues bueno este es otro fanfic que he decidido escribir, ahora si tengo tiempo "de sobra" y en fin, ya he tomado en cuenta algunas sugerencias que me han hecho todos los que leen mis otros fanfic's, bien como que ya fue mucho de "guerra" y de "odio" es momento de basarme mas en "romance". Bueno, este fanfic es diferente es una pareja que no es muy usual y que en condiciones "normales" nunca pasaría "Hinata e Itachi". (ItaHina),

Bueno estos capítulos los hare más elaborados, con mucha mejor calidad ya que he ido aprendiendo poco a poco y espero me den sus comentarios, críticas y/o sugerencias.

Es importante mencionar que ya ha pasado la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi…Itachi tiene 23 años mientras que Hinata tiene 19 años (le disminuí un poco de edad a Itachi).

Y bueno los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, aunque a mi en lo personal me gusta añadir un personaje que me pertenece a mi ya que yo lo cree y espero no les moleste que lo incluya en mis fanfic's su nombre es Tamahara Uzumaki/Namikaze (ya ha aparecido en otros fanfic's míos).

**-Lazos inimaginables-**

**Probablemente este es mi paraíso.**

Ya han pasado tres años de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, Konohoa esta reconstruida y tiene un nuevo aspecto es una ciudad totalmente renovada y un poco mas industrializada, aun se encuentran viejos negocios como el Ichiraku Ramen, Barba Q, entre otros.

El cementerio de Konohoa ha sido reconstruido, al igual que la Mansión Hokage y la Torre Hokage, hay una mayor organización y los edificios son de primer nivel. Aunque sigue teniendo el mismo ambiente cultural de la gente, hay niños corriendo por el parque y nuevos alumnos ingresan a la Academia Ninja.

Tsunade-sama sigue siendo la actual Hokage de la Aldea, aunque desde luego ella ya esta "abrumada" por esta tarea y piensa dejar el cargo para ponerlo en muy buenas manos… ¿Quién será el Hokage?, bueno hay dos candidatos perfectos al puesto de Hokage: Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Itachi.

El primero fue el salvador de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, junto a su hermana Uzumaki Tamahara fueron los salvadores de la guerra. (Pero Tamahara no quiere el puesto de Hokage…). Y el segundo, Uchiha Itachi… gran estratega y sub-líder de los AMBUS.

Ambos son shinobis de primer nivel y muy poderosos, la diferencia de edades es "mínima" el problema es que Naruto sigue siendo chunnin, en cambio Itachi es jounnin y además es AMBU.

Fuera de esas diferencias, Tsunade-sama prefiere llevarse la vida relajada y de vez en cuando sale con su alumna Sakura Haruno y su amiga intima Shizune (quien también es colega en lo profesional) a tomar Sake. Así pues, Tsunade-sama por el momento no esta "preocupada" o más bien, no es su prioridad elegir al 6° Hokage.

Todo en esa aldea tenia un aire de tranquilidad, nada parecía "extraordinario"… y a decir verdad en los últimos años la aldea había tenido mucho movimiento: el ataque de kyubi, la invasión de Orochimaru, la muerte del Tercer Hokage, la invasión de Akatsuki, la participación a las fuerzas shinobis de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja, la reconstrucción de la aldea… en fin, habían pasado muchas cosas y la aldea se merecía un merecido descanso.

Hacia tres años de la Guerra, y al parecer los sentimientos afloraron entre las kunochis y los shinobis de la Aldea… Naruto seguía profundamente enamorado de Sakura, Hinata seguía en "duda", ya que después de que ella le dijo "te amo" cuando los Akatsukis atacaron la aldea (hace ya 3 años) Naruto nunca le dijo nada respecto al tema, pero la ilusionaba mucho invitándola a salidas, a citas entre otras cosas… Hinata estaba confundida y había cerrado su corazón ante otra posibilidad. Sai estaba enamorado de Ino y al parecer ese sentimiento era correspondido por la Yamanaka. Shikamaru tenía una relación formal (muy formal) con Temari, incluso eso convenía a Konohoa para fortalecer una relación de estado con la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, pero Temari y Shikamaru al final estaban muy enamorados y su relación era independiente a los intereses políticos de ambas aldeas. Neji quería a Tenten y esta al igual estaba interesado en el, Sakura Haruno seguía enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha pero a la vez "no" ya que poco a poco se interesaba en Naruto. El frio de Sasuke Uchiha estaba interesado en Tamahara Uzumaki y esta a la vez muy en secreto lo estaba de el, aunque para ella su trabajo era agotador y muy agobiante… Itachi se había convertido en la mano derecha de Tamahara, ya que ella era líder de los AMBUS e incluso forjo una alianza con la Raíz AMBU así que Itachi era el sub-líder y ambos tenían una relación muy estrecha de trabajo y ambos coincidían en que _–"el amor no era esencial con un trabajo tan agotador, los consumía"-_

En fin, esa era la situación sentimental en la Aldea…

…

…

En una calle algo solitaria se encontraba Itachi con su mascara AMBU estaba caminando como era costumbre, con sus técnicas ninjas se podía ocultar y espiar a su antojo a quien quisiera, pero desde luego "miles" (literalmente) de chicas se le acercaban a el cuando no tenia la mascara AMBU, era agobiador que cada chica que pasara se le quedara viendo y lo acosara hasta su casa. Lo mismo le pasaba a Sasuke, las gennin de la Aldea se emocionaban con ellos… eran Uchihas después de todo.

Itachi caminaba por esa calle, era un dia soleado, un dia normal. Es cierto que ya había acabado su entrenamiento y ahora podía descansar por varias semanas. –"_Es lo bueno de ser AMBU, puedo fregarme toda una semana sin cesar en misiones de aldea a aldea y me dan mi recompensa por una misión de rang después puedo tomar unas vacaciones, pero aun asi debo ir a ver que pasa dentro de la Organización"- _Eso es lo que pensaba Itachi, pero el no era el tipo de hombres que le gustaba holgazanear, a el le gustaba invertir su tiempo en algo provechoso. Pero ojo, ese "algo" provechoso no eran mujeres, ni citas.

Seguía caminando pensando en cosas "insignificantes" como la misión de hace algunas semanas, e incluso "que haría de misión la próxima semana" toda su mente se basaba en "misiones, misiones, misiones, asesinatos, papeles, misiones, misiones, misiones" no había otra cosa en su mente. Y ni si quiera se dio cuenta y ya era de noche, el sol se había ocultado y la luna estaba saliendo. Aun seguía con la mascara AMBU, y de hecho nadie lo veía, además de que iba por una parte de Konohoa que era "solitaria", así como su alma.

De repente Itachi llego al Lago de Konohoa, le gustaba ese lugar, por lo menos en ese lugar se olvidaba de "sus grandes pensamientos" y podía estar tranquilo y relajado. El lago era cristalino y se reflejaba la luna, se sentó en un árbol que estaba y se puso a mirar el horizonte… no le importaba quedarse ahí mientras sintiera paz y esa sensación de dulce soledad acompañada de viento, nada mas hermoso que el sonido del silencio….

…

…

Una chica de cabello negro-azulado se encontraba caminando sola, lo cual era extraño en ella, ya que odiaba estar sola, odiaba el silencio y le gustaba la compañía, se dio cuenta que ya era de noche y que seguro llevaba mucho tiempo caminando en círculos e incluso sin rumbo fijo

-_"ya he pasado por aquí unas 10 veces"-_

Era Hinata Hyuga, estaba profundamente decepcionada y triste, pero no de "él" sino de ella misma por ser tan tonta y tan ingenua, se odiaba a si misma por ser tan inocente, tan buena persona… siempre se aprovechaban de ella, de su bondad y de su "blanco corazón"… ya era demasiado para ella.

Su padre le había dicho que era heredera del Clan Hyuga y que debía comandarlo cuando tuviera los 20 años (para lo cual no faltaba mucho), además quería que se casara cuanto antes, a decir verdad… a su padre no le importaba mucho con quien se casase, ya que todos los del Clan Hyuga eran del Bouke (segunda familia) y no había nadie del Souke (primera familia) que fuera hombre. Su padre le exigía descendencia cuanto antes y que se casara lo mas antes posible, bueno.. Esa no era precisamente la preocupación de Hinata (y debería serlo). Sino que hace algunos momentos su "paraíso" se vino abajo… su mundo se vino abajo.

Flash Back.

Era un dia soleado, era un dia hermoso y lleno de color. La primavera había comenzado y con ello el Festival Anual de Primavera de Konohoa, todo era hermoso y hoy era su cita con Naruto Uzumaki, aunque Naruto jamás le dijo nada sobre aquella confesión que le hizo mientras casi Pain mata a Naruto…. Naruto se había portado de lo mas "lindo" "tierno" "caballeroso" y eso emocionaba e ilusionaba demasiado a Hinata. No era la primera cita en la que salía con el, de hecho anteriormente ya habían tenido uno que otro beso… sin llegar a otra cosa, claro. Pero nunca le dijo Naruto nada sobre sus sentimientos y eso "entristecía" a Hinata, pero todo estaba nublado con felicidad… ella prefería ver lo bueno a lo malo y trataba de ser positiva… era el dia de otra cita, seguro ahora si Naruto le confesaba lo que sentía por ella, eso era seguro…..

Caminaron juntos de la mano y se sentaron en una banca de un parque… en el horizonte se veía la rueda de la fortuna del festival… y Naruto la miro de una forma "coqueta" como tratando de decirle algo. Hinata de inmediato capto la señal y se miraron mutuamente, es como si su alma se hubiese fusionado en cuestión de segundos… ya no eran dos.. Eran uno.

Naruto la miro y sus labios se fusionaron en un beso largo y lleno de "amor".

-Hina-chan….

-Naruto-kun….

-Hina-chan hay algo que quiero decirte….yo…

-¿Si?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Haaaai! Claro que quiero serlo!-

Desde ese dia todo era perfecto, Naruto le llevaba flores la mimaba y demás cosas, todo era un cuento de hadas… y claro.. ¿Por qué seria?  
La respuesta era simple, pero ella no quería "ver", Tamahara se había convertido en una amiga de absoluta confianza y ambas se contaban todo sin pena alguna, y Tamahara le dijo "sin censura" lo que seguramente su hermano (Naruto) se traía entre manos

-Hina-chan… tu eres mi mejor amiga ¿lo sabes, no? Y yo no te diría nada para perjudicarte o hacerte sentir mal.. Pero… me suena muy incoherente que tu y Naruto tengan una relación "formal".

-¿Pero porque Tami-chan?

-Mira, conozco a ese baka totalmente… conozco su mirada, sus palabras y cada movimiento que hace, y se… perdón si soy dura pero tu sabes… soy AMBU y ya me he acostumbrado a ser fría pero… Naruto no esta enamorado totalmente de ti…

-Hee?

-Mira Hina-chan, no me lo tomes a mal pero mira, Naruto desde uuuuuuuf! Tiempos inmemorables ha querido a Haruno Sakura, no se si la ama, pero si que la quiere demasiado y podría apostar que trata de olvidarla contigo… mira bien sabes que Sakura se fue a la Aldea Oculta de la Arena a estudiar sobre algunos jutsus médicos de allá con Chiyo-sama ¿lo sabes, no?-

-Hmp, si lo se Tami-chan...Pero ¡enserio! Naruto me quiere… yo lo se…

-Puede que "te quiera" pero para un rato, yo no te diría esto si no fueras mi mejor amiga… es mas fácil decir que Naruto te ama y apoyarlo por que es mi hermano y que mejor que un Uzumaki se emparente con el Clan Hyuga ¡que mejor! Bien sabes que el Clan Uzumaki se disolvió desde hace décadas y solo quedamos mi hermano y yo en el Clan así que una alianza con un matrimonio con un Clan importante seria lo ideal… y si yo viera por "Mi Clan" y no por el bienestar de mi mejor amiga no te lo dijera-

Hinata se quedo pensado en cada palabra que decía Tamahara… tenia tanta razón, a Tamahara no le convenía "echar de cabeza a su hermano" mas que nada a Tamahara le convenía una alianza con el Clan Hyuga pero… como decía ella "tenia que decirlo porque le importaba mas su amistad con ella que los interés de su clan".

-Tami-chan, suena coherente lo que me dices pero… enserio Naruto me quiere, me trae flores ,me mima, me besa, me "presume", me dice cosas lindas, me cuida…..

-Si, seguro así "debe ser el amor" Hina-chan pero Okey esta bien, ahorita hace eso pero recuerda bien estas palabras "Sakura llegará en dos semanas ¿y como lo se? Yo soy AMBU y por algo te lo digo… Sakura llegara de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena y entonces veras lo que pasa, te puedo apostar a que Naruto se olvidara de ti "en teoría" y buscara como mosca a Sakura ¡te lo aseguro!

Hinata se quedo anonada… su amiga nunca apostaba algo así, de hecho Tamahara era de las personas que si apostaba algo… ganaba, y apostaba cuando en verdad sabia que "ganaría"… esperaba desde el fondo de su corazón que esta vez Tamahara se haya "equivocado de pronostico".

-Creo que esta vez debes estar equivocada Tami-chan, ¡estas muy equivocada! ¡Naruto me ama y no lo dejare!-

-Hina-chan… espero no haberte hecho enojar o entristecer por esto pero solo te digo las cosas como pienso que pasaran porque conozco a mi hermano como la palma de mi mano.

-Haai!, pero esta vez estas en un error Tami-chan-

-Bueno, hay que ver… recuerda esto Hinata "dos semanas". ¡Recuérdalo!-

Tamahara se fue del lugar algo cabizbaja porque era la primera vez que ella y su amiga se gritaban o se alzaban la voz, por lo general Tamahara imponía en los AMBUS, pero con sus amigos era lo contrario y esta vez aplico eso de intimidar con Hinata, lo cual le dolía ya que Hinata era su mejor amiga.

…

…

Pasaron las dos semanas. Hinata y Naruto se encontraban en una cita en Ichiraku Ramen, todo iba viento en popa pero en la mente de Hinata resonaba la voz de su "cuñada" Tamahara _"recuerda esto Hinata "dos semanas" ¡recuérdalo!"._

Pero tal parecía que el pronostico de Tamahara no se cumplía porque ya eran las 4 de la tarde y ni luces de que la pelirosa de apareciera por ahí…. Pero de repente como de la nada, una pelirosa aparece al lado de Naruto abrazándolo efusivamente del cuello diciéndole:

-¡Naruto-kun!, ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡te he echado de menos! ¿Cómo has estado?-

La impresión y emoción de Naruto se notaba a millas.

-¡Hey Sakura-chan! Pues ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi, yo igual te he echado mucho de menos y he estado triste pero ahorita estoy feliz por tu regreso…..-dijo Naruto

_-¿He? ¿ha estado triste? ¿y ahorita esta feliz por…."su regreso? ¡que pasa!-penso Hinata._

-Naruto-kun… me preguntaba si podíamos salir a algún lugar.. digo, si no tienes nada que hacer… con eso de que eres el ninja ¡numero uno de Konohoa!-dijo Sakura

Si, evidentemente Sakura había olvidado totalmente de que Naruto se encontraba con Hinata, es mas ni siquiera había notado su presencia hasta que Hinata se digno hablar.

-Hmp, Hola Sakura veo que ya llegaste de tus entrenamientos-dijo una molesta Hinata

-¡Hey Hinata-chan! Si, he llegado de los entrenamientos con Chiyo-sama, me ha ido muy bien… etto.. ¡Espera! Ustedes dos….. Son…..

Antes de que Sakura pudiese decir una frase más Naruto dijo

-¡somos amigos!

En ese preciso momento Hinata sintió como su mundo se viniera encima ¿solo amigos? ¡que mierda le pasaba a Naruto!.

Hinata sabia que nada tenía que hacer ahí y que desde luego hacia un muy mal tercio y decidió irse, Tamahara tenia tanta razón… ¡su amiga nunca le fallaba!

-Hmp, Naruto me tengo que ir, es tarde…-dijo Hinata

Naruto se acerco a ella y susurro en su oído

-Lo siento, pero seguimos siendo novios.. yo te quiero mucho Hina-chan… perdón si le dije a Sakura que "solo somos amigos" pero la emoción de verla me gano espero no te moleste…-

Hinata ardía en enojo y se fue casi corriendo, acción que noto al instante Sakura, y esta estaba confundida ¿Qué la había dicho Naruto a Hinata para que se enojara? Hinata no era de las personas que se enojara por cualquier cosa… no, Hinata era dulce y compresiva, mas si se traba del Uzumaki.

_-¿Qué le habrá dicho Naruto a Hinata?-_

Naruto y Sakura salieron ese dia y platicaron de cosas "normales"… como le había ido en su entrenamiento, como estaba Gaara, entre otras cosas… hasta que surgieron los temas "íntimos"

-Hey, Naruto hmp… ¿y Sasuke?

-Hmp, ese Baka.. Pues ya sabes anda tirándole los perros a mi hermana…-

-Oh ya veo… ¿sabes? Me da mucho gusto por el.. ya que yo estoy enamorada de otra persona

-Ah si? (en el rostro de Naruto se veía desesperación por saber quien era el actual dueño del corazón de la pelirosa, su amada.)

-Si…

-¿Quién es?, claro si no es inoportuno de mi parte

-Jeje, Naruto-kun te has vuelto muy educado… hehe bueno pues quien mas…

En ese preciso momento Sakura beso a Naruto.. y Naruto le correspondió el beso, sin mas los dos se confesaron su amor y se hicieron novios.

Naruto olvido por completo a la pobre Hinata, que ahora se encontraba confundida caminando a ver si de casualidad de encontraba a su mejor amiga, y asi fue.

-¡Tamahara-chan!

-Hmp ¡Hina-chan!-

-Hehe me conoces bien.. y yo te conozco hasta con ese uniforme

-Bien, deja me quito esta mascara… hmp listo ¿Qué pasa Hina-chan? Ah y perdón si no podemos ir a Ichiraku Ramen o asi a platicar.. tengo ronda, pero desde luego siempre tendre tiempo para ti ¿te molesta platicar aquí?

-_¿Cómo sabe que quiero hablar con ella? Vaya que me conoce…_Pues paso lo que me dijiste con Naruto…

-¿Te corto?

-No…

Asi pues Hinata le conto todo lo sucedido hace unas horas en el Ichiraku, a lo cual Tamahara rompió un árbol del puro coraje al ver como su hermano era un "zorro"… literalmente ya que también era el zorro de nueve colas.. pero esta vez su hermano era un zorro ¡con las mujeres! Tamahara aconsejo a Hinata de que lo mejor era cortar esa relación, ya que a la larga no le traería nada bueno. Hinata entristeció ya que ella lo amaba aun con ese "mal trato" que le dio de negarla… ¡no podía!

..

…

Pasaron los días y Naruto la dejaba plantado en las citas a Hinata, ella debía buscarlo y el era indiferente, no la besaba y ya no había nada de nada de química.

Asi pues pasaron los días y ella no soportaba la situación, Tamahara le dio muchas veces el mismo consejo de cortar a Naruto ya que cada dia la veía mas y mas deprimida. Un dia Hinata escucho a Ino y a Sakura hablar

-¡wow! Sakura-chan entonces tu y el….

-Haaaai!, fue tan espectacular….

-Me imagino ¿para cuando la boda?

-Hmp! Aun no lo se… aun no me pide matrimonio jejeje…

-Bueno, menos mal que ya te olvidaste de Sasuke..

-Si, de hecho me da gusto saber que el esta interesado en una buena mujer, lo que es de cada quien Tamahara-chan es buena chica

-Bueno eso si, pero ten en cuenta que también ella es muy estricta y ahora es tu cuñada

-Shhh, ¡ino! Nadie lo sabe aun… solo tu sabes .. ¡ni siquiera Tamahara-chan!

-¡wow! ¿Naruto no le ha dicho nada?

-No, y eso es malo ¿no?

-Es que mira Sakura-chan, Naruto y Tamahara se cuentan todo.. son mejores amigos/hermanos asi que es raro que Naruto no le haya dicho a Tamahara que tiene una relación contigo y que puede que se casen

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEE!?- Hinata salió de su escondite "donde estaba" y no pudo evitarlo y gritar eso… asi mismo salió corriendo de aquel pasillo de la academia donde se encontraba, salió corriendo a toda prisa… sin dirección, sin rumbo….

De pura casualidad vio a Naruto con Sasuke, caminando tranquilamente por una calle no muy transitada, Hinata estaba llorando… no de tristeza ¡sino de rabia!

Tan solo vio a Naruto y le soltó una cachetada con todo el chakra que tenia… lo dejo inconsciente, Sasuke se quedo anonado, no pensaba que Hinata tuviera una fuerza aun mas sorprendente que la de su compañera de equipo Sakura.

Naruto se sobresalto y apenas pudo hablar ya que le había sangrado la nariz

-¡Eres un baka! ¡Te odio!-

-Hina-chan ¿Qué hice?

-¡Eres un sínico! ¡Andas con Sakura! … mientras andabas conmigo

-Lo siento, en verdad pero… bueno….por ella siento muchas mas cosas, ¡mas de las que sentía por ti!-

-¿Sentías? Ja ¿acaso me quisiste? ¡no seas sínico Uzumaki!

-Hmp, bueno da igual… yo amo a Sakura y le propondré matrimonio… así que adiós Hinata, cuídate….

-¡Te odio!-

Sasuke se quedo mirando la escena, jamás había visto así a Hinata, mucho menos a una mujer… Hinata tenia un aura de rabia y lloraba pero aun así podía hablar y estaba roja, de tanto coraje. Y desde luego, ya ni el que era un Casanova se había portado así con una mujer… ¡jamás! Además Sasuke no sabia que Hinata tenia una relación con Naruto, desde luego el baka lo había tenido oculto mas sin embargo el otro dia Naruto le comento que ya había tenido relaciones con Sakura… ¡que mierda!... sin duda Naruto era un "zorro".

Hinata ahora deseaba estar sola, su amiga se lo había advertido, mas que su amiga era la hermana de Naruto ¡quien mejor que ella para conocerlo!

Caminaba y ya era de tarde, se dispuso a ir al Lago de Konohoa, donde descargo toda su ira haciendo los "64 puntos Hake"… derribó arboles, y golpeaba todo aquello que estuviera frente a ella: piedras, arboles, animales, arbustos ¡todo! Todo lo que el byakugan pudiese ver lo derribaría con golpes.

Por supuesto que su chakra se estaba agotando y desde luego que el tiempo no perdonaba y ya era de noche….

Fin del flash back.

Itachi seguía en el bosque oyendo los dulces sonidos del silencio, le encantaba la vista que la luna ofrecía esa hermosa noche… pero de repente sintió un chakra no muy lejos de ahí ¿Quién seria? No debería haber AMBUS a esas horas, y menos en el Lago de Konohoa, no… no eran AMBUS ¿enemigos?

Se dispuso a checar el bosque y noto como había arboles derribados al parecer era por golpes, asi mismo su vista se estremeció por primera vez en años al ver como una chica de cabello negro-azulado, que era muy hermosa para su vista, por cierto.. estaba totalmente desecha y tenia un kunai en su pecho, apunto de apuñalarse a si misma ¿Quién era esa chica? Desde luego Hinata, pero el no lo supo en un primer momento.

En un movimiento rápido se acerco a la chica y le quito el kunai, casi instantáneamente la chica se desmayo, en efecto.. Había usado demasiado su chakra.


	2. Una noche

_En un movimiento rápido se acerco a la chica y le quito el kunai, casi instantáneamente la chica se desmayo, en efecto... Había usado demasiado su chakra._

**Una noche**

Itachi tenia a la chica entre sus brazos, el aun conservaba su mascara AMBU, y reconoció a los segundos a la chica…

_¿¡Hinata Hyuga!? ¿Pero que hace ella aquí? Es muy tarde y además… Hmp, ya veo ella fue la que destrozo casi todo el bosque, a juzgar por la situación gasto mucho chakra ¿un entrenamiento? No… es muy tarde como para que un ninja en sus 5 sentidos haga un entrenamiento ¿o si? No, en definitiva no, esos golpes son como de "ira" no de un entrenamiento…_

Itachi prosiguió ha realizar un jutsu medico para curar algunas heridas que la chica se había hecho, es cierto que Itachi no era un experto en estos tipos de jutsus, pero tenia conocimiento, a todo AMBU se le daba un conocimiento básico de jutsus médicos en caso de emergencia.

Al parecer las heridas de Hinata no eran de gravedad, solo eran pequeñas contracturas y moretones. Pero una preguntaba seguía en la mente del Uchiha

_¿Por qué tenia un kunai en su pecho? ¿Se intentaba suicidar? _

Itachi no podía llevar así a Hinata, eso levantaría sospechas de que el la ataco, bien sabia que el en lo personal no tenia una buena relación con Hisashi Hyuga, en definitiva no la tenia. Su padre Fugaku tampoco tuvo una relación con Hisashi, y si Itachi iba con su mascara de AMBU a llevar a Hinata seria a un peor, y si iba el en persona seria peor, así que decidió llevarla a su casa, de todos modos ya era tarde y probablemente nadie del Clan Hyuga estuviera despierto… es mas, nadie de Konohoa "cuerdo" estaría despierto a semejantes horas de la madrugada. La noche era fría, e Itachi llevo a Hinata cargando en sus brazos, la luz de la Luna reflejaba el rostro de Hinata, el cual era blanco, sus labios rosas y un cabello hermoso, Itachi no podía dejar de ver a esa chica, era preciosa sin duda, una chica genuina.

Itachi llego a su casa y activo su sharingan a ver si no había "acosadoras" a la redonda, y no, no había acosadoras. Con una mano abrió la puerta y con la otra detenía firmemente a Hinata, nadie vio que Itachi llegaba, a decir verdad cerca de ahí vivía Sasuke pero, su hermano menor no prestaba ni el mínimo detalle de lo que hiciera o no, era de las pocas personas que respetaba su privacidad, Sasuke y Tamahara eran los únicos que respetaban su privacidad y que tenían la confianza absoluta de el.

Tamahara era la única mujer con la que había convivido Itachi en muchos años, después de Mikoto, su madre.

Hinata aun no despertaba, estaba profundamente "dormida", aunque pudo notar que tenia sangre en los brazos y por la parte de debajo de la costilla, desde luego que esas heridas se las había ocasionado ella misma. Era importante curar esas heridas para que no se fueran a infectar pero a la vez era obvio que Hinata debía estar desnuda para poder hacer esas curaciones. Itachi no sabía que hacer, en condiciones normales llamaría a Tamahara, pero ella debería estar ocupada, además ¡eran las 3 de la mañana! Tamahara cuando dormía no había quien la despertara además no quería darle una molestia innecesaria ¿a quien mas podía recurrir? No había otra solución, debía despertar a la Hyuga.

Itachi no sabia como despertarla… tenia ¿pena? ¡si, tenia pena!, nunca había sentido esa sensación por una persona, jamás.

La recostó en la cama, mientras ideaba un plan, se acerco lentamente y la miro…era hermosa. Intento por acariciar su pelo y ella, como de la nada tomo su mano … sintió una descarga eléctrica que ni el mismo podía explicar ¿Qué era esa sensación?. Intento por darle pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda… y no pasaba nada. No sabia que hacer… desde luego podía usar otro "tipo de métodos" pero no con ella, en primer lugar no tenia la confianza con ella como para tirarle un cubetazo de agua fría o para tirarla de la cama o jalarle el cabello (cosa que en la infancia lo hizo con Sasuke e incluso eso de el agua fría lo hizo en mas de una ocasión con Tamahara, y ella… se la devolvía peor...)

Así que decidió moverla de lugar, pero ni así. Si bien podía dejarla descansar pero esas heridas podían empeorar e incluso infectarse y la cosa se complicaría…así que decidió algo que no hacia desde años atrás…"cosquillas".

De inmediato Hinata se sobresalto de la cama y se toco la cabeza ¿Dónde estaba?, sin duda eso no era el bosque, ni su casa, ni la casa de Tamahara ¿Dónde estaba? Y peor aun ¿Qué hacia con Itachi Uchiha?

Hinata se sonrojo al instante, Itachi miro con ternura esa acción y con la misma tonalidad serena y seria con la que siempre estaba le dijo

-Hyuga-san, perdone que la despierte así de esta manera pero Hmp, bien hace unas horas la encontré en las inmediaciones del Lago de Konohoa y estaba muy débil, al parecer tuvo un combate o un entrenamiento (hizo como si no supiera que ella misma se había autolesionado) y eso ocasiono que se desmayara, además tiene heridas en los brazos y por debajo de la costilla y esas heridas están sangrando por lo cual es importante sanarlas.

-Uchiha-san, siento los inconvenientes causados…en verdad, lo siento pero yo…etto… (Movió sus dedos) ¿Sabe de jutsus médicos?

-Hai, se lo esencial, a juzgar por sus heridas no son tan graves… pero de todos modos seria bueno curarlas para evitar que se infecten o incluso desangre, una de sus heridas esta cerca de un punto vital, Hyuga-san.

-Ya veo, Uchiha-san, etto, bueno… me…me desvestiré…

-Claro, el baño esta a la derecha, tenga.

Itachi le da una playera de el, ya que la ropa de Hinata estaba sucia por la sangre seca, además de que estaba rota por "el entrenamiento de Hinata".

Hinata se dirigió hacia el baño, cuando entro no daba crédito… era un baño sumamente hermoso, si bien ¿Quién se fijaría en un baño? Pero estaba muy limpio, organizado y tenia una decoración muy buena… le agradaba. Ella desde hacia años tenia a Itachi como "un hombre perfecto, organizado y uno de los mejores shinobis"… ¿Qué defecto podría tener Itachi? De repente escucho como Itachi le decía

-Pon la ropa en el cesto que esta junto al baño, yo después lavare tu ropa-

Hinata volteo hacia donde había indicado Itachi y ahí había un cesto con ropa de Itachi… era parte de su uniforme AMBU y estaba lleno de tierra y otras cosas que eran mejor no indagar.

Hinata prosiguió a bañarse, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando….y se quejo al instante, no pudo evitar gritar del asombro al ver que tanta sangre se derramaba, en efecto se había bañado y eso había abierto la herida.

Itachi logro escuchar el gemido que venia del baño y decidió gritarle a Hinata

-Hyuga-san ¿se encuentra bien?

Hinata no sabia si contestar con la verdad y verse como "una dependiente de un desconocido en pocas palabras" o decir una mentira y poder desangrarse y que después el Uchiha pensara que es una mentirosa, ya que a ella no le gustaba que le dijeran mentiras ni decirlas… justo cuando pensó eso se le vino a la mente la cara de Naruto….

No pudo contener el llanto y lloro, era como si Naruto la atormentara a cada paso que ella daba… ¿Por qué? Ella siempre dio lo mejor de ella, dio lo mejor de si…le dio su corazón, le dio su vida, su alma… su primer beso, su confianza, le dio todo lo que pudo… y ella nunca espero nada a cambio.

Pero volvió a ver sus manos y su cuerpo, estaba sangrando… así que decidió decirle la verdad a Itachi aunque se viera como una "dependiente de el".

-Etto, Uchiha-san…mis heridas se abrieron… enseguida voy-

Itachi no pudo evitar preocuparse así que le dijo

-¿Esta sangrando mucho Hyuga-san?-

-No se preocupe Uchiha-san, no es mucho mi sangrado en unos momentos salgo..-

Itachi supuso que las toallas se mancharían así que bueno, decidió comentárselo a Hinata para que no se sintiera incomoda…por algún motivo ajeno a el ella se estaba llenando esa soledad que sentía desde hace años.

-Hyuga-san puede tomar y ensuciar las toallas que sean necesarias, no se fije en los detalles

_-¿Cómo me leyó la mente? ¿Acaso es telepata? Justamente me estaba preocupando por las toallas…._Arigato Uchiha-san

Hinata salió de la regadera del baño y vio como estaba sangrando horriblemente, tomo las toallas e hizo un pequeño jutsu medico que sabia, pero seguía sangrando, siguió poniéndose toallas y se puso encima la playera de Itachi… abrió la puerta del baño y estaba totalmente pálida, mas pálida de lo que era… Itachi la observo de pies a cabeza… aun con ese semblante "triste-enfermo" era hermosa ¿Por qué? Su sonrisa, su pelo… era simplemente hermosa a la vista de el…

Se acerco a ella y vio como las toallas estaban rojas…

-¡Hyuga-san! ¡Esta sangrando mucho!-le dijo Itachi con cierto temor en su voz, sin perder la serenidad que siempre tenia.

Hinata se acerco, estaba muy débil y cayo tendida en la cama. Itachi vio que Hinata estaba roja ¿era temperatura?. Se acerco a ella y rozo sus mejillas con sus dedos…su piel era tan suave, pero desafortunadamente lo que noto no le gusto… ¡estaba ardiendo en fiebre..!.

Ahora si Itachi estaba en un conflicto, tenia que llamar a un medico inmediatamente y la única que sabia jutsus médicos era Sakura, Ino, Shizune, Tsunade o Tamahara.

Así pues Itachi hizo algunos jutsus básicos y logro cerrar la herida, incluso Hinata hizo lo que pudo con un jutsu medico interno, ella era una Hyuga y los Hyuga tenían un buen manejo de chakra

-Tsunade-sama el otro dia me dijo que era buena candidata para ser ninja medico y me propuso entrenar con ella… y lo he hecho…-dijo Hinata

-Hyuga-san, pues gracias a esas lecciones ha sido de autoayuda para sus heridas…

-usted también ha hecho mucho por mi Uchiha-san-

La fiebre seguía latente pero el peligro de la hemorragia había disminuido, solo que era importante que Hinata no se moviera ni hiciera esfuerzos, eso significaba que se quedara en cama toda la noche, por lo menos no podía moverse ni andar por lo menos 1 dia, sin duda sus heridas se habían complicado.

Itachi no lo había notado pero esa playera que traía de el se le veía muy bien, se veía muy hermosa… de repente volteo a la izquierda, donde había un reloj de mesa y vio la hora "5:30" ¡pero que rayos! No había dormido nada en toda la noche, ni tampoco Hinata. Itachi sabia que había hecho varias misiones de Rango S el mes pasado y todo ese mes, sin duda merecía un descansado, Tamahara a esas horas ya debía estar en el cuartel AMBU, así que decidió pedirle un consejo de que hacer con Hinata, no solo Tamahara era su superior (senpai) sino que también era su mejor amiga y la consideraba una hermana.

-Hyuga-san, si me permite voy al cuartel AMBU…-

Hinata lo miro, sin duda Itachi era la ultima persona en la que hubiese pensado que la salvaría…nunca imagino estar en su casa y que el la cuidara toda la noche, en el pasado eran pocas las veces que se habían frecuentado, muy contadas….

-Uchiha-san, por favor dígame "Hinata", no mes hables de usted…tutéame… y etto ¿vas al cuartel AMBU? Etto...si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿vas con Tamahara-chan?

Itachi sabia bien que Tamahara era la mejor amiga de Hinata, y de igual modo Tamahara consideraba a Hinata como su hermana.

-Correcto Hinata, iré a ver a Tamahara-senpai.

-Etto, perdón pero si no es mucha molestia ¿tiene lápiz y papel? Es que bueno…etto, si no es mucho pedir ¿le podría dar una carta dirigida hacia ella?

-Claro.

Itachi fue en busca de un lápiz y un papel para Hinata.

Hinata recibió el lápiz y el papel y se puso a escribir, no tardo mucho.

-Aquí tiene Uchiha-san-

Itachi recibió la carta

-Hai, y por favor Hinata, dime Itachi, y tutéame.

-Etto, Hai Itachi-san-

-Hinata-san, vuelvo en un rato, por favor duerme y no hagas esfuerzo. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Solo entrégale la carta a Tamahara-chan y que nadie la lea, por favor.

-Correcto

Itachi sintió la necesidad de quedarse con Hinata ¿Por qué? A decir verdad le costaba mucho despedirse de ella, cuando por fin pudo se fue a toda velocidad, salió de su casa y aun eran aproximadamente las 5:45.

Recorrió calles vacías y hacia mucho frio, estaba lloviznando, seguro Tamahara no estaría de buen humor, la lluvia le hacia recordar cosas feas a su amiga y cuando llovía estaba de un genio que ni ella se aguantaba.

Llego al cuartel AMBU a las 6 en punto y ahí estaba su amiga con su capa AMBU mirando al horizonte, como siempre lo hacia. Tenia su mascara y la llamo por su nombre clave

-"Katemi-sama"

Tamahara volteo hacia donde estaba su "subordinado" se le hacia raro verlo a el en domingo y a las 6 de la mañana.

-Itachi-san ¿Qué le trae por aquí?-

Itachi se acerco a Tamahara y le dijo en un susurro

_-"Es un asunto personal Tamahara-senpai déjate de formalidades-"_

Tamahara entendió el mensaje, esta vez no se trataba de un asunto de la aldea así que inmediatamente hizo un clon de sombras sin vestimenta AMBU y sin su mascara, tenia la forma de ella vestida de civil… una chamarra de piel y vestido negro con mallas protectoras ninjas, cabello recogido en una cola alta y su banda ninja como "collar".

-¿Qué pasa Itachi-san?

Itachi se acerca y le da un sobre.

-Es de Hinata-san…

-¿Hinata-chan? ¿Te has encontrado con ella? ¿Tu?- alzo la ceja, era increíble, eso si era una novedad.

-Ayer, estaba en el Lago de Konohoa como suelo hacer cada vez que me siento "solo", ya sabes… (en los ojos de Itachi se veía soledad) y sentí un chakra y pensé era alguno de los de la AMBU pero después llegue a la conclusión de que era imposible y decidí acercarme a verificar que no fuera algún enemigo, cuando me acerque en el bosque vi arboles derribados de golpe y vi varios kunai tirados al suelo, vi a una chica que tenia un chakra débil y tenia un Kunai en el pecho, como si se quisiera suicidar… justo llegue a tiempo para quitarle el kunai y se desmayo. Decidí llevarla a casa y en fin…al grano, era Hinata y cure sus heridas tuvo un poco de fiebre pero esta mejor, no hemos dormido nada y ella pidió lápiz y papel para hacerte una carta….y bueno de todos modos venia a verte para pedirte un consejo-

Tamahara estaba sorprendida, en primer lugar Itachi no se preocupaba así por cualquier persona a menos de que le tuviera alta estima, además hablaba de ella y de el con un "hemos" "decidí", hablaba en plural como si algo pasara entre ellos. Conocía bien a Itachi.

Tamahara abrió la carta y leyó lo que decía

_-Tami-chan. He sufrido una gran perdida… bueno, "ese" es un Baka, ¡lo odio! No quiero decir que hizo pero fue horrible ¡lo odio enserio!, en fin lleno al grano (se te molesta le de rodeos a las cosas), estoy en casa de Uchiha Itachi y bueno, no quiero ir a casa de mi padre, tu ya sabes el porque y sabes he tenido conflictos no me apetece ver a nadie… me gustaría platicar contigo pero tengo heridas y me duelen…no solo físicas sino también del alma, se que me dirás que me vaya a tu casa pero de una vez digo ¡no! Ya que tienes de vecino a "ese" y no quisiera topármelo, no quiero ir a mi casa y bueno… no quiero ir a casa de ninguna otra persona.. De hecho no se a donde ir… ¿te puedo pedir un favor? ¿Puedes inventarle a mi padre (el te cree todo por ser Líder de los AMBU) que fui a una misión de urgencia? Dile que no sabes cuando regreso ¡por favor! Y bueno etto, tengo pena pero ¿podrías traerme ropa? ¡Juro llegando a casa te pagare todo! ¡Enserio!..._

_Te quiero._

_Arigato. Tami-chan. –_

Tamahara apenas termino de leer la carta la tiro al suelo

-_¡Maldito! ¿Qué le habrá hecho a Hina-chan? El muy baka no me lo dirá ¡lo se! ¡Cobarde! _Itachi-san…por favor, ve con Hina-chan a tu casa, cuídala… si me preguntas lo que creo me ibas a preguntar ¡tienes dos semanas de "lindas vacaciones" ¡así que corre! Y dile a Hinata que en cuanto lo vea ¡lo mato! Y dile que enseguida hare todo lo que me pidió. ¿Entendido?

Itachi se quedo anonado, el ya estaba acostumbrado a que ella diera ordenes pero esta vez estaba de muy mal humor… sin duda.

Tamahara salió corriendo con su clon de sombras (en forma de civil) y dejo a la original (en forma de AMBU) en el cuartel por si acaso.

Llego a su casa y recogió ropa e hizo una maleta, era muy temprano para que abrieran las tiendas, metió en esa maleta "pijamas, cobertores, ropa de vestir, casual, de diario, en fin…¡todo!" incluso maquillaje, champo, peine, etc.…

Hinata y ella eran de la misma talla entonces no habría problema si le dejaba por ahí un sostén y unos zapatos. Al final Tamahara no usaba mucha ropa de civil ya que se la pasaba en misiones y nunca salía de su uniforme AMBU.

Se dispuso hacer un clon de sombras sobre el mismo clon de sombras (una técnica que aprendió de ella misma y era algo compleja hacer un clon de sombras dentro de un clon de sombras). Y un clon se dirigió a la casa de Itachi y el otro a la Mansión Hyuga para decirle a Hiashi-sama que su hija se había ido de misión por tiempo indeterminado, antes de que su otro clon de sombras saliera se dio cuenta de que Naruto no había llegado a casa

_-"reverendo baka…"-_

Su clon de sombras llego a la Mansión Hyuga, toco la puerta y ahí estaba Hiashi-sama

-Tamahara-sama ¡justo en verla! ¡Pase!

-Hiashi-sama, perdone que no acepte su invitación pero es un mensaje urgente

-Hai, ¿Qué sucede?

-Hinata-sama a tenido una misión urgente y de tiempo indeterminado.

-Ya veo.. ¿no sabes de que es?

-Secreto Rango "S" Hiahsi-sama, no puedo dar detalles.

-Entiendo, Arigato Tamahara-sama

-Hai!-

Tamahara salió corriendo como loca, si bien podía usar el jutsu de "Trueno volador" pero lo consideraba innecesario, deshizo su clon de sombras y el otro clon ya iba rumbo a la casa de Itachi.

Itachi, mientras iba llegando a su casa, estaba sin duda cansado, agotado y con sueño…

Entro a su casa y estaba Hinata dormida como una princesa, no pudo evitar ver como dormía, se puso de rodillas a la altura de la cama para observar su rostro

_-"que hermosa eres Hinata"-_

Justo en ese momento apareció una nube de polvo…

-Hmp, Tamahara… ¡eres rápida!

-Hey, Itachi yo hago lo que puedo…

-Si tu eres rápida no quisiera imaginar como será Naruto…

-Hmp… no me hables de ese baka… ¡por favor!

-Hmp… correcto…

-¡Itachi! ¡Mírate! ¡Pareces muerto… anda y ve a dormir…

-Tamahara…esta es mi única cama

-¡Madre mía! ¡Se va acabar el mundo!

-Hmp…..

-Anda, Itachi no pasa nada con que duermas junto a Hinata… solo te vas a compartir el mismo espacio territorial… mientras yo les hare de desayunar-almorzar…

-Arigato…por cierto ¿estas en los AMBU?

-Hai, soy un clon.

-Eres tan real….

-Lose, lose….

-Buena técnica la tuya…

-Hmp, iré a hacer el desayuno…

Tamahara se dirigió a la cocina de su amigo, esa casa la conocía bien y se dispuso hacer el desayuno.. a decir verdad Itachi no tenia muchas cosas para comer mas que "arroz" "mantequilla" "Ramen instantáneo" y "tocino" fuera de eso… y tenia un poco de te, café y leche…

_-Hmp, menudo desayuno… tendré que comprar cosas al mercado…_

Mientras Tamahara salía rumbo al mercado a comprar cosas para el desayuno, Itachi se quedo aquí observando a Hinata… quería acostarse, tenia mucho sueño pero a la vez sentía pena de estar con ella ¿Qué era esa sensación?.

Pero se dio cuenta de que la almohada estaba mojada ¿Por qué? Miro mas a fondo a Hinata y su cara estaba húmeda, no cabía duda… estaba llorando en sueños o mas bien estaba llorando dormida…

Itachi se estremeció al ver eso.. Quería abrazarla y saber porque estaba así, ayer no la había encontrado en las mejores condiciones… grato momento de encontrársela al punto del suicidio…

Hinata abrió sus ojos y noto al instante que Itachi la observaba, se quedo apenada y se sonrojo pero el sueño la vencía… tenia demasiado sueño y tristeza.

Itachi decidió dormirse en el piso para no incomodar a Hinata y desde luego sentía pena, mucha pena….

Hinata vio de reojo como su cuidador estaba en el piso acostado, sintió pena ya que ella que era una desconocida estaba cómoda y el que era el dueño de su casa y el que le había dado alojo estaba en el piso, además la cama era muy grande

-Itachi-san- dijo en voz baja

Itachi oyó esa voz que era melodiosa, al menos para el

-¿Qué sucede Hinata-san?

-¿Por qué estas acostado en el piso? Siento estar en su cama, en verdad... Si fuera por mi me hubiese ido a otro lugar pero estoy débil… no quiero verte ahí.. Etto… (Se sonrojo al extremo)… ¿Por qué no duermes aquí? Al final solo vamos a dormir….

Itachi sintió un pequeño rubor.. Nunca había sentido eso en su vida y Hinata lo noto y se quedo sorprendida ¿Itachi sonrojado? ¿El chico mas frio de Konohoa junto a Sasuke sonrojado? ¡Increíble!

Itachi se sintió avergonzado y se acerco hacia ella y se acostó, no podía siquiera mirar o acostarse de lado {odiaba dormir boca arriba) pero era imposible voltearse ya que le daba mucha pena ver a Hinata.

Así que mejor decidió cerrar los ojos

-Que descanses Itachi-san-se escucho decir de Hinata

Itachi sentía lindo que alguien le dijera eso… solo su madre, hasta que ella murió.

Ambos se habían quedado profundamente dormidos y en uno de esos impulsos de estar dormidos Itachi abrazo a Hinata…..


	3. Cambio

_-Que descanses Itachi-san-se escucho decir de Hinata_

_Itachi sentía lindo que alguien le dijera eso… solo su madre, hasta que ella murió._

_Ambos se habían quedado profundamente dormidos y en uno de esos impulsos de estar dormidos Itachi abrazo a Hinata….._

**Cambio**

Itachi junto a Hinata se quedaron profundamente dormidos, no sintieron el tiempo ni nada….

Abajo, en la cocina Tamahara había terminado de preparar la comida. Mientras, acomodaba perfectamente todo lo que había comprado. Sabia que Hinata se quedaría ahí así que decidió llenar la lacena de Itachi de muchas cosas, Tamahara vio el reloj de pared que se encontraba en la cocina "12:45" ¡era tarde!, es cierto que era un clon de sombras pero al final también la "verdadera Tamahara" se cansaba de tener que oír los pensamientos de su otro yo (su clon que estaba en la cocina de Itachi), justo cuando se dispuso eliminar a si misma (deshacer su jutsu de clon), se dio cuenta de que alguien llegaba a casa de Itachi, cruzo el dedo medio y el dedo índice de la mano derecha y se los puso en forma de un sello …después de todo también era ninja sensorial… no había de que preocuparse…seguro era Sasuke.

Y así fue, Sasuke también sintió que había tres chakras en la casa de su hermano, incluyendo el de Itachi, el otro chakra era ¿Hyuga? Y el otro chakra inconfundiblemente lo conocía muy bien, su ex compañera de equipo: Tamahara.

Tamahara espero a que Sasuke llegara para así disolver su jutsu ya que se estaba hartando de estar como clon de sombras, que mas daría ella por que pudiese escaparse de los AMBUS un ratito….

Sasuke abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Tamahara, tan linda como siempre, Sasuke muy en el fondo estaba enamorado de ella… sin duda.

Tamahara lo veía despectiva, sabia como eran los Uchihas de orgullosos y antes de que ella lo saludara el lo hizo.

-Hola Sasuke-san, tu hermano esta dormido ha tenido una mala noche, hmp… ya has de haber sentido otro chakra, es Hyuga Hinata, no te preocupes ya tu hermano si te desea dar el motivo por el que ella esta aquí, lo hará. Bien, me retiro, hay comida y desayuno, sírvete lo que gustes…

-Hmp ¿A dónde vas?-dijo Sasuke

-Bueno ha decir verdad ya me canse de estar oyendo mis propios pensamientos….

-¿Clon de Personalidad?-

Si, así le había llamado Tamahara a su jutsu, era como un Kage Bounsin No Jutsu, solo que este podía hacer una replica de ella igual de mayor resistencia como si fuera otro cuerpo de ella… hablaba como si fuera ella, incluso comía… y todo llegaba a la "Tamahara original" pero esa técnica era difícil, le costo mucho realizarla y sin duda gastaba mucho chakra, y ya se estaba hartando…honestamente

-Así es Sasuke-

.-Oh ya veo… me preguntaba si ¿quisieras desayunar/comer conmigo?- Sasuke hizo esfuerzos subliminales para no sonrojarse, y así fue….

Tamahara alzo la ceja y se acerco a Sasuke ¿Por qué no? …

-Hai, bueno.. Hmp…antes debo ir a la Oficina, ¿te importaría acompañarme?

-No, para nada-

-Bien, deja le dejo un mensaje a tu hermano, ¿lo buscabas?

-No, nada en especial solo visitarlo

Entonces, Tamahara escribió un mensaje en papel breve para Itachi, subió a la habitación de este y no hizo nada de ruido, al final ella era una ninja de asesinato silente, (como Zabuza Momochi). Y no pudo emocionarse con lo que vio: Itachi acostado junto a Hinata abrazados… eso le lleno de alegría, dejo el papel junto a sus llaves de Itachi, seguro lo Leiria.

Bajo las escaleras de esa pequeña gran casa (ya que era muy solitaria). Y miro a Sasuke quien la esperaba entonces Tamahara le tomo de la mano, cosa que puso muy nervioso a Sasuke, pero solo le tomo la mano para ser un jutsu del "Trueno Volador" (ella podía hacer jutsus con una sola mano lo cual es impresionante).

Cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos estaba en una oficina AMBU, y de repente se vio una cortina de humo, Tamahara (el clon) había desaparecido y frente a el se encontraba una persona con una mascara AMBU y una gran capa, atrás había una Katana.

Sasuke miraba intrigado ¿era Tamahara?, pocas personas habían visto a Tamahara con uniforme oficial de AMBU (mascara y capa), sumado a que ella tenia una capa especial por ser alto miembro y en sus 10 dedos se encontraban los símbolos de sellos manuales los cuales significaban un alto rango, se quito la capa y la mascara.

Sasuke se impacto, se veía hermosa, más hermosa que el clon…..mucho más bella.

Tamahara miro a la ventana… "era libre"

Mientras, en la casa de Itachi…. Itachi apenas despertaba… y vio junto a el a un ángel.. Pero sintió "extraño" al ver que ese ángel (su ángel) tenia la cara muy deprimida… incluso de nueva cuenta vio que había agua cerca… estaba llorando. Se levanto con cuidado de la cama y vio la nota de su amiga donde explicaba que había comida, entre otras cosas. También menciono que a Hinata le encanta un pastel que ella guardo en el refrigerador.

Itachi sonrió, sin duda Tamahara era una gran amiga, se dirigió a la ventana y vio que estaba lloviendo a cantaros, era una tormenta muy dura, incluso hacia frio… ¿en verano?.

Eso le recordó que de seguro su amiga estaría triste e irritable en esos días… el sabia porque, conocía todo de ella… dirigió la mirada a Hinata y después vio el reloj de la mesita ¡las 3 de la tarde!

_-¡Madre Mía!, ¡es tardísimo! ¿Pero que digo? ¡Baka, estas de vacaciones!...desde que era niño no me despertaba a esta hora… sin duda he dormido muy bien, veré que hizo Tamahara-chan de comer….-_

Itachi bajo hacia la cocina y vio un suculento platillo: bolas de arroz con carne de puerco asada…olía delicioso… mas al fondo vio una jarra con jugo de naranja, te negro y café. Tostadas de mantequilla y mermelada de fresa, y un pastel que estaba en el refrigerador… pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que tenia la despensa surtida… a el no le gustaba comprar ya que nunca estaba pero había una nota de su amiga que decía _–estarás con Hinata… y no puedes alimentarla a base de agua y te… ¿entiendes- _Desde luego, su amiga era muy precavida. Asi pues decidió cortar un pedazo de ese pastel, y llevarle comida a Hinata a su cama y así lo hizo.

Subió las escaleras y la encontró sentada en la cama

-Buenas tardes Hinata-san-

-Vaya, ¿Qué hora es? …Buenas tardes Uchiha-san

-Hinata-san ¿en que quedamos? Me dirías por mi nombre….

-Etto, lo siento Itachi-san

-No te disculpes… pues bien son 3 y cuarto de la tarde

-¿Qué?

-Si, a mi igual me sorprendió la hora… ten, Tamahara vino en la mañana y bueno, menciono que ya estaba arreglado un asunto con su padre e hizo el desayuno "según"-

-Arigato Itachi-san

Hinata apenas probó bocado, lo que mas le gusto fue el pastel, adoraba los pasteles de su mejor amiga.

-Y bien, Hinata-san ¿Qué hacia ayer en el bosque?

-Pues, nada en específico

-¿Nada en especifico?

-Hai-

-Hinata-san, dirá que me meto en lo que no me incumbe pero ¿Qué hacia llorando en toda la noche?

Hinata se sonrojo, Itachi la había escuchado llorar, no cabía duda…

-Etto, yo…

-No se preocupe Hinata-san, no tiene nada de malo expresar las emociones

-Bueno no quisiera hablar del tema Itachi-san

-Bien, ¿deseas algo?

-Quizá caminar… si, eso…. ¿conoces algún lugar que sea solitario y que por lo regular nadie visite?

-El lago de Konohoa, Hinata-san, pero en su estado no es recomendable aun tiene las heridas además estaba cayendo mucha lluvia y hace mucho frio, ah, por cierto Tamahara te dejo muchas cosas de ropa…

-Hehehe… hay que Tamahara, Arigato Itachi-san ¿no sabes a donde se fue ella?

-Al cuartel de los AMBUS

-Entiendo, y bien ¿Qué has hehco en el dia?

Itachi pensó por un momento… seria arriesgado decirle _–"te miraba"- _eso sonaria como "acosador" asi que preferio decir

_-_-Dormido, Hinata-san-

-Ya veo….

De repente se hizo un silencio enorme… un silencio que consumio a Itachi el siempre adoraba el silencio pero esta vez no, asi que desidio sacar una platica

-Bien y ¿tienes novio? _¡BAKA! ¿Cómo se me ocurre preguntarle eso a Hinata? ¡Desde luego que debe tener novio!-_

Hinata se quedo sorprendida de que alguien como Itachi hiciera ese tipo de preguntas, si fuera Kiba no le daría esa sorpresa así que decidió contestar con tristeza

-No….mas bien "teni "- Hinata hizo mucha énfasis en la palabra "novio" ya que Hinata sabia lo que en ese momento sentía su alma…

-Ya veo… una chica como tu debería tener a alguien que te proteja y cuide

Hinata entristeció al oír eso ¿Por qué todos le decían que se merecía lo mejor, y a la hora de una "relación" pasaba como si ella fuera la peor de las mujeres? ¡Porque! Así que uno de los pasos que tenia que seguir era cambiar su actitud a final de cuentas le quedaban 5 meses para sus 20 años de edad y debía encontrar marido a la voz de ya, ¿pero como? ¿Quién?

El amor siempre había formado parte de las ideologías de Hinata: vivir con amor, crecer con amor, casarse con amor, besar con amor, entre otros. Pero nunca recibió amor. Desde que Noriko Hyuga (su madre) falleció cuando ella tenia 6 años había recibido todo menos amor. Su padre siempre le había presionado y un dia se arto de ella por ser débil y la dejo al cuidado de Kurenai (su sensei), con el paso del tiempo Hanabi (su hermana menor) fue mas apta que ella para todo…. Después Neji siempre la odiaba… por lo del pasado de su padre y su tío… bueno no la odiaba pero si le tenia cierto rencor que con el tiempo desapareció pero al final siempre quedaba la gota que derramo el vaso.

La única que le había dado amor de hermana e incluso hasta de cierta forma de madre era Tamahara. Hinata creyó que Naruto le daría todo ese amor que buscaba a gritos desde hacia años, peor fue todo lo contrario ¡la uso! ¿Acaso merecía eso? Así que decidió casarse con el primero que se le pusiera enfrente y tener hijos… ¿Qué mas daba? Todo eso era para complacer a su padre, de otro modo le pondrían la marca del Bouke y seguramente moriría sin haber nunca conocido el amor.

-No Itachi-san, yo no necesito de nadie-

Itachi levanto la ceja, nunca espero una contestación así y menos de Hinata, el en sus tiempos de estudiante como era 3 años mayor que la generación de Sasuke la observaba ya que siempre se le hizo "interesante y misteriosa" esa chica…es decir, Hinata.

-Todos necesitamos a una persona-dijo Itachi

-No lo creo, yo por lo menos no necesito de nadie-

-Yo creo que si y lo "necesitas" mucho-

Hinata hizo una mirada desafiante

-No, no necesito a nadie para vivir… yo pues viviré mi vida sin depender de nadie, y tú ¿necesitas de alguien?

-Mira Hinata-san, una cosa es "Depender totalmente" creo que nunca he llegado a esa dependencia de necesitar a alguien a mi lado las 24 horas del dia, pero, según los que "aman" si necesitan a esa persona. Yo por mi parte si que necesito de muchas personas para mantenerme de pie.

Hinata analizo cada una de las palabras de Itachi eso de "necesitar auna persona las 24 horas del dia" le sonaba familiar ya que eso le pasaba con Naruto, aun le pasaba.

-Bueno, puede ser pero en mi caso no necesito de nadie.

-Hinata-san quizá me lo tomara a mal pero, yo años atrás la vi como una chica dulce….

-¿Y luego?

Itachi se sorprendió, es como si Hinata estuviera cambiando a cada instante de la conversación sin duda no era la chica que había llegado a conocer tiempo atrás….no, no era ella.

-Bueno pues pasa que… ¿la gente cambia, no?

-Así es Itachi-san-

-Ya veo, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?

-La vida, las experiencias, el miedo a cometer los mismos errores ¡que ya no cometeré!

-Entiendo…

-Y a ti Itachi-san ¿Qué te hizo cambiar? Siempre creí que eras un chico duro, frio y estricto peor me doy cuenta de que eres servicial, cortes e incluso sensible

Itachi alzo la ceja, esa parte de el no la conocía es mas, ni siquiera creyó que existiera en su interior un Itachi "sensible".

Itachi mejor decidió dejar esa conversación por la paz, algo en el fondo le decía que eso le empezaba a doler ¿pero porque?

La mirada de Hinata cambio a una fría, muy diferente a la que tenia antes… en sus ojos se veía profunda tristeza y dolor. Hinata se puso un sweater que le dio su amiga y se sentó junto a la ventana, a diferencia de su amiga… ella le gustaba la lluvia ¿Por qué? Porque era como si el cielo estuviera con ella en su gran pesar interno. Si, era cierto que no era el fin del mundo y que no era ni la primera ni la ultima mujer en recibir una decepción amorosa, peor de todos modos…cuando amas a la persona por mas que quieras olvidar lo que te hizo el recuerdo te persigue a menos que aprendas a superarlo, es como encontrar una medicina a ese mal que puede destruir tu corazón y tu alma, y Hinata ya estaba destruyendo su propio corazón… si no pensaba con el corazón su vida se vendría abajo…..

Itachi fue a su estudio a leer un libro, estaba bastante "incomodo" por no decir que muy en el fondo estaba triste e intrigado de "el porque del cambio de Hinata", últimamente el ya le estaba tomando mucha importancia a lo que hacia Hinata ¿Por qué? La respuesta era simple y no la quería ver….como había pasado hace algunos años…

_Flash Back._

_Era un dia lluvioso, estaban en el País de La lluvia, cerca del País del Agua. En aquel entonces Itachi era jefe de los AMBU y se había dado a la tarea de ir junto a otros AMBUS a esa aldea para capturar a una banda criminal muy conocida "Akatsuki"._

_La misión era difícil, muchos de sus compañeros murieron ya que esa aldea era muy difícil el acceso además de que había ninjas renegados por donde se mirara, al final solo el quedaba y estaba muy mal herido por proteger a sus "camaradas" se había roto un brazo, o incluso hasta la pierna._

_Cayo desmayado… tenia la mascara AMBU. Cuando despertó, una mujer de cabello azul y pecas, ojos color amarillo-café estaba ahí. Tenía un abrigo de color negro y ropa muy abrigable._

_Itachi miro a todos lados, a juzgar por la apariencia estaba en una casa. La chica le devolvió una sonrisa e Itachi se quedo observándola._

_-Te encontré en el bosque Itachi Uchiha, estabas muy mal herido-_

_-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres?_

_-Venga, no hagas esfuerzos sigues muy débil. Mi nombre no importa, simplemente lo que me interesa es ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Qué quieres?_

_-Si me respondes tu nombre te diré lo que quieras-_

_-No me gusta mentir, si bien tú puedo decir un nombre falso pero no es mi estilo mentir así que bien, no me respondas nada_

_Itachi noto al instante que la chica era dura y calculadora. Pasaron varios días hasta que por fin Itachi pudo caminar y se recupero de sus heridas, le costaba creer que todo su equipo AMBU había muerto._

_La chica de cabello azul se acerco a el, el tenia pena.. o algo parecido y la chica le dijo_

_-Me gustas-_

_¿Qué? ¡Que era esa sensación….! Muchas chicas se le habían declarado a Itachi pero con todas sentía lo mismo "lastima" en cambio con esa chica sintió ganas de decirle "tu también" o algo por el estilo, así que justo cuando el la iba a besar (su primer beso) la chica se alejó y soltó una risita y dijo_

_-Enserio, siento lo que le paso a tus compañeros…._

_-Hmp?_

_-Mira te deje vivir por dos razones: eres Itachi Uchiha y no nos convendría tener conflictos con la Aldea Oculta entre la Hoja y la segunda… desde que te vi me importaste…_

_-Vaya…_

_-Mira, creo ya te debes ir… no nos volveremos a encontrar , fue un gusto conocerte._

_-Pero ¿Cómo? Me acabas de decir que te gusto…_

_-Es la verdad, me gustas y te quiero._

_-Entonces? ¿Por qué me pides que me vaya?_

_-Oh, Itachi-kun creí eras mas listo…._

_-¿He?_

_-Dime, ¿te gusto?_

_Itachi se quedo pensando antes de contestar a lo que la chica le dijo_

_-No pienses las cosas cuando se trata de amor, solo dilas, lo digo por experiencia propia-_

_-Si, me gustas y mucho_

_De nuevo Itachi se acerco para besarla, pero la chica se volteo_

_-No, Itachi, que mas quisiera besarte pero no puedo_

_-¿Tienes novio?_

_-No, peor…_

_-¿Esposo?_

_-No, para nada sino que mi nombre es Konan_

_Konan, Konan… Itachi trato de recordar su nombre y no le dio ninguna mala espina…_

_-Soy co-fundadora de Akatsuki_

_¡Eso si que era interesante!_

_-Akatsuki…_

_-Si, mi líder es… bueno digamos que bueno soy algo así como su "diversión", no importa no puedes estar mas aquí, el se fue a tratar unos asuntos así que vete._

_-Asuntos?_

_-Itachi no te puedo decir nada… entiende, eres "el enemigo" ¿entiendes, no?_

_Itachi se quedo mirando a la chica para después irse… Konan, la bella Konan era cofundadora de la mayor banda criminal del siglo e incluso de la historia._

_Sintió decepción, pero justo en ese momento Konan Hablo_

_-Itachi-kun, quizá en otra vida…quizá… pueda ser pero en esta, no.-_

_Itachi se fue de la Aldea, cabizbajo, decepcionado…esos días que paso con Konan fueron sin duda los mas felices ella…fue la única mujer que escucho su risa de Itachi…. Y ahora se daba cuenta que era un amor imposible…._

_Años mas tarde, justamente un año después del Ataque de Pain a Konohoa se entero por fuentes muy confiables de que todos los miembros de Akatsuki murieron, así que el mismo se dedico a investigar junto a su mejor amiga que había ocurrido… y bueno la conclusión es que Konan murió asesinada a manos de Maadara Uchiha. Ese fue el fin de su querida Konan, el "Ángel de la lluvia."_

_Fin del flash back_


	4. Por ti luchare Hinata

**Por ti lucharé Hinata….**

Después de recordar ese pasado, Itachi se dispuso a salir al patio de su casa… era cierto que no era la misma situación Konan era una chica diferente a Hinata y en situaciones sumamente diferentes ¿Qué mas daba? El dia que se entero que Konan también había muerto su vida se le vino abajo porque tenia una esperanza, la esperanza de que pudiera haber algo con Konan después de todo, mas no fue así.

Las esperanzas se las quito la vida misma, incluso cuando sus padres murieron y junto a su hermano, tuvieron que salir adelante, a flote…a como diera lugar.

Itachi noto que Hinata estaba dormida… eso era bueno, necesitaba descansar, por otra parte ya estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella, algo que el mismo juro que no sentiría de nuevo.

Salió al patio y se dio cuenta de que seguía lloviendo, miro el cielo estrellado y se recostó en el pasto, que estaba mojado.

Desde luego, ya era de noche… y abrió los ojos, una estrella fugaz pasaba, según su madre pedir un deseo cuando pasa una estrella fugaz es buen augurio así que esta vez Itachi deseo con todo su corazón conquistar a Hinata, conquistarla y conquistar ese corazón. Se quedo dormido, no supo de horarios ni nada… pero el cielo seguía lloviendo, es como si estuviera en pena con Hinata.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Sakura caminaba pensando, de igual modo se había percatado que la lluvia del medio dia aun no cesaba y que incluso llovía mas fuerte, pero eso no le importaba necesitaba pensar las cosas.

Recordó como Hinata grito cuando ella estaba hablando con Ino, desde luego que Hinata escucho la conversación pero ¿Por qué grito? ¿Acaso aun quería a Naruto? Sakura sabia bien que Hinata quería a Naruto desde épocas de la Academia, pero al final Naruto y Hinata nunca fueron nada ¿o si?. Del mismo modo Hinata no era una intima amiga de Sakura, era cierto pero al final era una amiga a la cual le tenia cierto aprecio y pues de ser posible no quería un malentendido con Hinata, y si lo podía arreglar ¡lo haría!

Sakura llego a la conclusión de que mañana a primera hora buscaría a Hinata para aclarar esa situación. También, desde ayer no veía a Naruto así que fue a la casa del Uzumaki.

Pasadas varias casas vio que no había nadie, incluso la casa que estaba en la esquina que era de su "cuñada" no había nadie, Konohoa estaba en calma.

Toco la puerta de su amado unas 10 veces pero nadie abrió. Naruto no estaba.

Hinata había despertado de su fugaz sueño, tuvo una pesadilla y era sobre su padre. Su padre la obligaba a casarse con Naruto y esta en respuesta abofeteaba a su padre, causando una ira enorme en respuesta. Al final Hinata es desterrada de la aldea, pero por suerte fue solo un sueño….

Hinata miro hacia todos los lados, no estaba Itachi. Activo su byakugan para ver si había alguien en la casa y no, en la casa no había nadie pero vio que cerca de ahí estaba un cuerpo… se asomo en la ventana y se dio cuenta de que llovia demasiado y hacia un frio extraordinario, y en el piso diviso a Itachi

_-Itachi-san ¿Qué haces ahí?-_

Sin recordar las recomendaciones que le había dicho Itachi solo se puso un sweater y salió hacia donde yacía el cuerpo de Itachi, checo su pulso…todo normal al parecer había dos teorías o se había desmayado o estaba muy pero muy dormido…Hinata decidió despertarlo.

-Itachi-san, Itachi-san-

-Hmp…-

-¿Itachi-san?

Itachi abrió los ojos y le cayo una gota de agua, no pudo expresar lo que vio era Hinata… pero peor aun ¡que hacia afuera!

-Hinata-san ¡no deberías estar afuera!- Itachi se puso de pie, la lluvia había cesado un poco.

-Itachi-san, perdone pero debía hacerlo de otro modo te hubieses quedado aquí afuera.

-Hmp, vamos entra…

Ambos entraron a la casa y se secaron los pies. Hinata pensó que lo mejor era preparar té caliente para los dos. Así que sin mas se dirigió a la cocina, quitándose el sweater que le dio Tamahara.

Itachi observaba con detenimiento cada movimiento de Hinata y se dirigió a su habitación para "meditar "y sobre todo cambiarse de ropa y si acaso echarse una ducha breve.

Cuando bajó, después de una ducha estaba Hinata cocinando unas tartas, que por cierto…olían muy bien.

-Hinata-san, no te hubieras molestado-

-No quisiera pescaras una gripa Itachi-san-

Itachi sonrió, era de esas pocas veces que sonreía sinceramente. Ambos se sentaron e Itachi no pudo evitar decirle a Hinata que toda la cena estuvo de maravilla.

-cocinas muy bien, Hinata-san

-Arigato Itachi-san.

-Y bien dime, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Etto, ya mejor, mucho mejor

Sin duda esa era la Hinata que Itachi conocía y no la de hace unas horas que era fría.

-Bien, me preguntaba Hinata-san ¿Qué piensas hacer de tu vida?, (tocio un poco, a decir verdad era malo hablando con ella), es decir ¿Qué proyecto de vida tienes?

Hinata bajo la mirada… ella tenia un proyecto ¡claro que si! Ahora..Simplemente era casarse con quien fuera, tener hijos y morir. Eso era todo.

-Bueno etto, pues… no tengo ninguno en particular… a decir verdad me casaré.

Itachi no pudo evitar escupir té sobre el mantel de la mesa, Itachi nunca había hecho eso en su vida pero la noticia lo saco de sus pensamientos, lo saco de toda posibilidad _-¡Hinata! ¿Se va a casar? ¡Imposible!-_

-Vaya, Hinata-san me alegro por "ustedes" (hizo mucha énfasis en esa palabra). Y Dime ¿Quién es el afortunado?-

Hinata se sonrojo, al parecer Itachi había malinterpretado las cosas, ella se refería a "casarse" como "futuro" no como un hecho. Pero por si las dudas debía hacerse a la idea, y quien sabe… quizá incluso mañana ya estaría comprometida con quien sabe quien. Y a la vez no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas al ver como Itachi escupió té por la "falsa noticia", nunca lo imagino del Uchiha.

-Jajaja, vaya Itachi-san, pues ya ves…

Itachi se sonrojo al máximo, primero había escupido y después se había sonrojado y después un ataque de celos ¿Quién seria el afortunado?.

-Y ¿para cuando te casas?

-Bueno etto, a decir verdad no se.

-¿No sabes cuando te casas?

-Debe ser un poco después de mi cumpleaños.

-El 27 de diciembre ¿no?

-_¿Cómo es que Itachi-san sabe mi cumpleaños? ¡Ni siquiera el baka de Naruto lo sabia! _Etto, si…

-Vaya, pues que bien, enhorabuena por "ustedes"-

-Etto Itachi, yo… bueno tu me preguntaste que tenia de proyecto de vida y te conteste "mi proyecto de vida" no que fuera una realidad….

Itachi se quedo pasmado nunca nadie le había jugado un juego tan cruel, (le sale una gotita de sudor estilo anime). ¿Qué había sido eso?.

-Entonces tu….¿ No te casas, aun?

-Para nada Itachi, aun no… y bueno tengo que.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno…etto…

-No importa Hinata (tomo su mano), si no quieres decirme esta bien.

Hinata se sonrojo, Itachi era muy lindo con ella _-¡pero que tonterías! ¡no! ¡no! Hinata tu no tienes por que volver ha ser cariñosa y linda ¡no!_- inmediatamente Hinata quito la mano.

Itachi se quedo con confusión ¿Por qué había hecho eso Hinata?

-Y dime Hinata, ¿Qué otro proyecto de vida tienes?-

-Hmp, ninguno solo ese.

-Y bueno ¿con quien te quisieras casar?

-A decir verdad, no me importa eso-

-vaya, eso es interesante.

-Hai y dime ¿tu tienes un proyecto?

-Claro, tengo uno y es muy especial, lo reservo para una persona especial

-¿Cuál es?

-Bueno, quiero amar a una persona y que esa persona me ame solo a mi. Casarme con esa persona y tener hijos, muchos hijos, si es posible ya no trabajar tanto, eso me agobia. Convivir mucho con mis hijos y mi "reina". Conocer a mis sobrinos; "los hijos de Sasuke". Restaurar mi clan, desde luego y sobre todo "ser feliz al lado de esa persona"…-

Hinata quedo muy sorprendida y se sonrojo ¿en verdad ese era Itachi Uchiha? El chico mas frio, calculador y uno de los mejores shinobis del mundo ¿en verdad era el? Hablaba como si estuviera enamorado o incluso hablaba como si todo eso fuera fácil, en algún tiempo Hinata tuvo ese mismo pensamiento…exactamente el mismo.

-Wow, eso es muy bonito y todo Itachi pero es imposible-

-¿imposible'- alzo la ceja Itachi- Es cierto, soy un baka para eso del amor…si yo te contará, pero en fin. Tengo de nuevo la esperanza de encontrar a esa persona que me haga sentir cosas inimaginables… (_Tu Hinata eres esa persona y lucharé por t)i _y bueno cuando encuentre a esa persona lucharé por ella (_es decir Hinata luchare por t)i _y no me importa lo que digan los demás… ¡lo haré!-

Hinata lo miraba muy sonrojada, entendió en ese momento que no tenia porque portarse fría con Itachi, al final ya que mas daba si se aprovechaban de ella una vez mas, además Itachi no era tan rudo como aparentaba y como se veía.

-Entiendo y Jajajajaja ¿crees que Sasuke tenga hijos?-

Itachi no pudo evitar reír con el comentario de Hinata, era la primera vez en años que el mismo se oía reír.

-Jajaja, Hinata-chan desde luego que ese baka tendrá hijos ¡yo lo se!.

Hinata se quedó anonada, nunca había visto reír a Itachi, ni de broma. Incluso se le veía feliz y por si eso fuera poco le dijo "Hinata-chan".

-Itachi-kun, ¡bromeas! Jajajajaja Sasuke con hijos ¡no me lo imagino!

-Hay que ver Hinata-chan, hay que ver….

-Y bien, Itachi-san ¿Qué me dices? ¿Quién es la afortunada?

Itachi sintió raro que ahora Hinata le dijera "Itachi-san" le gustaba mas como sonaba "Itachi-kun" desde luego, Itachi ya había perdido la compostura de "chico rudo", desde luego estaba conociendo una parte de el que jamás pensó conocer, un Itachi dulce, sonriente y confiable.

-Hinata-chan, dime Itachi-kun…por favor, suena mas lindo y me gusta mas. Y bueno, la afortunada… es… bueno tu la conoces.

Hinata se quedo paralizada y sonrojada de repente sintió "maripositas" en el estomago…una sensación que no sentía desde hace años.

-Hehehe Hai Itachi-san, no me digas que es…. ¡Tamahara, lo sabia!-

Itachi soltó una gotita de sudor al estilo anime, No, no era Tamahara.

-No, no es Tamahara… es otra chica.

-Vaya, debe ser muy afortunada.

-Bueno no se si es afortunada o no, pero la cuidare siempre.

Ya era cerca de las 11 de la noche, y hacia mucho frio en la sala donde Itachi y Hinata llevaban buen tiempo hablando de su vida privada, temas personales y bromas las cuales hacían despejar la mente de Hinata.

-Hinata-chan… ya es tarde y debes descansar…-

-Bueno, eso si pero.. Itachi-kun tu también debes descansar ¿he?

-Claro, vamos….

Itachi tomo muy discretamente la mano de Hinata, le bastó una noche para enamorarse de Hinata.

Hinata asintió tomarle la mano, sentía "maripositas" en su estomago ¿se estaba enamorando?.

Ambos entraron en el cuarto y se dispusieron a dormir… Itachi no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en Hinata y como quería abrazarla, y al parecer Hinata empezaba a pensar lo mismo. Itachi decidió arriesgarlo todo y la abrazo y finalmente pudieron dormir.

Pasaron 5 días mas, y las cosas mejoraban para Itachi… el y Hinata iban muy bien, incluso Hinata se sonrojaba mucho mas cuando estaba el con ella e incluso cuando hacían alguna actividad… a Itachi cada dia le gustaba mas Hinata e incluso ya le empezaba a querer mas que a nadie en el mundo.

Hinata decidió visitar a su padre, eso significaba irse de la casa de Itachi….aprovecho que este había salido con su hermano para salir de la casa, y así lo hizo.

Justo cuando iba de camino hacia la Mansión Hyuga, se encontró nada mas y nada menos que a Sakura, quien iba caminando tranquilamente y de repente se acerco corriendo hacia donde ella estaba.

-Hinata-chan ¡te he estado buscando por días! ¿Dónde estabas?

Hinata no podía evitar sentir rabia hacia Sakura, pero al final Sakura no sabia de que ella y Naruto salían, así que decidió no guardar rencor hacia Sakura, que no tenia vela en ese entierro.

-Sakura-chan, pues veras estaba en una misión fuera de la aldea pero he vuelto.

-Vaya, Hinata-chan quería preguntarte algo….

-Dime-

-El otro dia Ino y yo platicábamos de algo "secreto", un secreto mío…dado que Naruto me pidió que no lo contara y… bueno al parecer escuchaste y bueno me sorprendió que gritaras sorprendida ante lo que Ino y yo platicábamos…

-Así es Sakura, me sorprendí y mucho ya que yo "tenia una relación con Naruto"

-¿He?

-Seré directa Sakura, cuando tu te fuiste con Chiyo-sama, Naruto me pidió ser su novia, ya llevábamos varias citas sin ser nada hasta que me pidió ser su novia y todo era miel sobre hojuelas hasta que llegaste a la Aldea, no te culpo dado que ese dia que estábamos en el Ichiraku, Naruto me negó al decir que "solo éramos amigos" pero yo de ingenua le perdone eso y "seguimos la relación" hasta que un dia me di cuenta que llegaba tarde a sus citas, me dejaba plantada y estaba mucho tiempo contigo, justo cuando decidí cortarlo escuche esa platica que me abrió los ojos.. y ese mismo dia me encontré a Naruto y le di un buen golpe y buen el se "excuso" y se "justifico" al principio, pero da igual…no tienes la culpa de nada Sakura-chan-

Sakura se quedo helada… Hinata fue muy fuerte al asumir ese hecho…y Sakura no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de enojo, tristeza, decepción…

-Arigato Hinata-chan-

-Sakura-chan… perdón…

-No, no tienes porque pedir disculpas al contrario Hinata…..

Sakura se fue corriendo y Hinata no pudo también evitar decepcionarse…. _–Naruto-kun… -_

Hinata estaba ya afuera de la Mansión Hyuga, cuando de repente vio a Neji quien la saludo muy efusivamente.

-Hinata-sama, ¡no sabia que estuviera en una misión!-

-Neji-niisan ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien, muy bien Hinata-sama

-Disculpa ¿esta mi padre en la casa?

-Hai, esta en su oficina como siempre-

-Arigato Neji-niisan.

Hinata, con paso firme se dirigió hacia un pasillo de la gran Mansión Hyuga y decidió tocar la puerta, al final su padre daba miedo.

-Hai- llamó una voz desde adentro

-Padre…

-Hinata, has vuelto ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bien padre, bien. Quisiera hablar con usted

-¿Qué sucede Hinata?-dijo su padre intrigado de que su hija tomara la incitativa de hablar

-Sobre lo del Clan, eso de la boda y esas cosas…

-¿Ya tienes pretendiente?-dijo Hiashi totalmente confundido

-No, pero quisiera saber cuanto tiempo tengo para encontrar alguien que me corteje.

-Hinata, bueno considerando todo tienes 5 meses ¡no más! ¿Entendido?

-Hai-

Hinata salió de la oficina de su padre _–solo cinco meses…solo cinco_ ¿Quién podía ser esa persona? ¡Encontrar a una persona en menos de 5 meses era imposible!

Tamahara pensaba en lo ocurrido hacia días con Sasuke, últimamente este se le había acercado mucho a ella…empezaba a sospechar de que Sasuke quería algo con ella… asi que decidió poner en marcha un plan "ponerlo celoso"… bien sabia que los Uchihas eran celosos….debian serlo, Itachi se lo dijo.

Tamahara caminaba como civil era su dia de descanso, bueno a decir verdad ella se tomo el descanso ¡habia trabajado mucho! Y se encontró en la calle a su mejor amiga

-Hina-chan

Tami-chan ¿Cómo estas?

-Pues nada, estoy bien y de descanso ¿no es genial?

-Desde luego Tami-chan

-¿Qué te ocurre?

Hinata le conto todo, absolutamente todo lo ocurrido con Naruto, Itachi, su padre…. Y Tamahara saco de conclusión de que Itachi quería con Hinata y se le ocurrió un plan de 5 estrellas ¡darle celos a Itachi!

–_(Si…si Hina-chan y yo vamos a un bar… y ellos nos ven…Sasuke se pondrá celoso de mi e Itachi de Hinata…Hmp… ¿pero como hare que ellos vayan a un bar? __Eureka! __Cada dia Sasuke me pide una cita…desde luego hoy se la negaré diciéndole que tengo una salida con Hinata y…por otra parte le diré a Itachi que saldré con Hinata de parranda y el la va a seguir y seguro se van a juntar los hermanitos Uchiha para no verse obvios! ¡Claro!)_ Hina-chan ¡tengo una idea! Y quiero que vayamos de compras… ¡hoy será una gran noche!-


	5. Celos nivel Uchiha

**¡Celos nivel Uchiha!**

Tamahara le contó todo su plan, Hinata lo vio un poco arriesgado pero era una buena oportunidad ¿y que más daba? ¡La vida era para disfrutarse! Además, no siempre pasaba tiempo con su mejor amiga por eso de los AMBU, y lo veía más que para provocar celos más bien lo veía como la oportunidad de estar con su mejor amiga.

Tamahara e Hinata se fueron de compras a muchos lugares de Konohoa, compraron vestidos, perfumes…en fin ¡de todo!.

-Hina-chan para que nuestro plan de resultado…debes llevarte esa bolsa de ropa a la casa de Itachi….

-¿para que Tami-chan?

-Fácil… tu invéntale el rollo de que "conocerás chicos guapos" en Konohoa Inn, ya veras como en la noche estará junto con Sasuke ardiendo en celos.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura? ¿y si no resulta?

-Bah, Hina-chan si no resulta… ¡que mas da! Encontrar a más chicos ¿te parece?

Sonaba tentador, al final ganaba haciendo ambas cosas.

-Hai-

-Entonces ¿Qué esperas Hina-chan? ¡ve a casa de Itachi!, después, vienes a mi casa… y ya nos ponemos sexys y guapas

-Sabes Tami-chan…. Me das miedo

-Heeeeeeeeeeeeee

-Si, tu…tu…

-Hehehe Hina-chan ¡hacia diez mil años que no me divertía! ¡Quiero disfrutar de la vida!

Justo en ese momento, Tamahara parecía una copia viviente de Naruto con tanta hiperactividad.

_-Hmp, es mas para que las cosas sean aun mejores… le preguntare a Tsunade-sama donde venden el mejor Sake y… además invitare a algunos amigos… ¡que mas da! ¡que se arme una buena fiesta! _

Hinata se dirigió a casa de Itachi, este se había asustado al no verla en casa y cuando la vio a lo lejos no pudo evitar correr y abrazarla como nunca lo había hecho

-Hinata-chan ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me tenias preocupado!

Hinata, recordó las palabras de su mejor amiga, que nunca fallaba "-_Vamos Hina-chan, Itachi te quiere y mucho…si lo sabré yo… ¡te quiere!"-_

_-_Itachi-kun, yo…fui de compras con Tamahara-chan-

Itachi vio las bolsas, no podía creer que su mejor amiga también fuera una maniática impulsiva comprando ropa… _-"Ja, menudo lio que le tocara a Sasuke, solo espero que Tamahara no haga que mi Hinata se vuelva maniática a las compras"-_

-Vaya, excelente Hinata-chan

-Etto, Itachi-kun yo…etto.. Saldré con Tamahara en la noche

Itachi alzo la ceja intrigado ¿salir con Tamahara?

-¿A una misión?

-¡no, para nada! Sino a una fiesta Itachi-kun

Itachi se quedo perplejo, Hinata lo dijo con una naturalidad de otro mundo… ¿era Hinata?

-Vaya…..

-Si, Tamahara y yo iremos a ver chicos guapos

Itachi estaba totalmente fuera de si _-¿chicos guapos? ¡Chicos guapos! ¿Cómo para que? ¿Qué se pretende Tamahara? _

-Hmp, chicos guapos ah mira que bien- Itachi se sonrojo por el enfado que tenia

-Hai, de hecho ya me voy a casa de Tamahara-chan a alistar

-Y Hmp… ¿adonde van a ver chicos guapos? ¿Si sabias que todos los de Konohoa están feos?

Hinata se rio para si misma _–"esta celoso"-_

-Pues a Konohoa Inn, en fin Itachi-kun… ¡nos vemos luego!

Hinata y Tamahara ya estaban en Konohoa Inn, lucían radiantes… Hinata tenía un vestido escotado color rojo y el cabello rizado. Tamahara por otro lado, tenia el cabello suelto y se le veía muy largo y de igual forma tenia un vestido color café que le combinaba a la perfección y de igual modo era escotado, y así pues le conto a su amiga lo sucedido hace unas horas.. Mientras destapaba una fina botella de Sake…

_Flash Back_

_-Tsunade-sama_

_-¿Tamahara-chan? ¡Que sorpresa verte por aquí!, ¿a que debo tu visita?_

_Tsunade sabía bien que si Tamahara iba vestida de civil era por que tenía un problema "normal" y si estaba vestida de AMBU era un problema de la Aldea o de los AMBU_

_-Pues, vera Tsunade-sama pienso vivir la vida y salir de fiesta… y quiero pedirle un consejo_

_Tsunade-sama sonaba intrigada_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Cuál es el mejor Sake que ha probado?..y…¿Cuál es el mas fuerte?_

_-Oh Tamahara… evidentemente es ¡este!- señalo Tsunade-sama mientras sacaba una botella y esta "brillaba" por el valor que tenia…_

_-¿Dónde puedo encontrar un Sake así?_

_-Hmp…. Te lo regalo Tamahara-chan… nunca te he dado nada, así que ten… con una de estas botellas estarás en el cielo, literalmente…_

_-Tsunade-sama, arigato, enserio…._

_-Y dime… ¿a que se debe la fiesta eh?_

_-Pues vera… queremos vivir la vida Hinata y yo y decidimos ser pasionales.. Tenemos 19 años Tsunade-sama_

_-¡Bien por ustedes!_

_Tamahara salió de la oficina triunfante, pero antes de haber visitado a Tsunade-sama ya tenía el plan B y había invitado a unos subordinados que por cierto, eran muy guapos._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Tamahara y Hinata se encontraban felices de la vida, apenas se habían tomado un vasito de Sake y ya estaban "felices". De repente, unos ninjas conocidos se unieron a su festejo…era nada mas y nada menos que Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame

_-¡Dios Mío! ¡Que se hizo Hinata! Se ve tan…tan… ¡ay Dios! Me va a dar algo …._Hinata-chan- saludo efusivamente Kiba con una mirada de pervertido

-Kiba-kun Jajaja ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Muy bien…Hey, vienes muy guapa hoy….-dijo Kiba… pero apenas volteo Kiba y vio a Tamahara que se veía sin duda preciosa y muy guapa… las dos estaban muy deseables

-Hey Kiba! ¿Ya no saludas he? Jajajajaja-

-Pero, ¡Tamahara-chan! ¡Que gusto verte! Te ves hermosa –

Shino veía a las dos chicas, debía reconocer se veían muy "apetecibles" , incluso Shino que era el mas "respetuoso" se había imaginado cosas perversas para hacerle a Tamahara.

De repente llegaron a la reunión dos chicos jounnin, muy guapos…bastante…

-Tamahara-chan ¿Quiénes son esos?-dijo Hinata que ya estaba un poco borracha

-Hey Hinata-chan…ya hay que pararle al sake, apenas llevamos 1 hora… y bueno… ¡la noche es nuestra! Además…esos chicos los invite yo, confía en mí-

-Están muy guapos, Tamahara-chan…

-Hahaha, Hinata! Ya te hizo efecto el sake… ¡reconoces lo bueno al verlo!

-Hehehe…Tamahara-chan yo….

-Heeeeey! Tozuna! Yashaki! ¡Vengan!

Kiba y Shino se sorprendieron al ver a semejantes chicos…debían reconocer eran guapos.. Muy guapos…. Y ellos ahí estaban como "de la nada".

-Tamahara… que guapa vienes hoy ¿he?-

-Ya vez, Yashaki… te presento a Hinata.. Mi mejor amiga…

Yashaki se le quedo viendo a Hinata de arriba a abajo… sin duda esa chica era muy apetecible…Hinata se sonrojo con semejantes miradas

-Mucho gu-gusto Yashaki-

-El placer es mío-

-Hahaha, y bien, Tozuna ¡no te excluyas!, ven, te presento a Hinata

-Mucho gusto Hinata…. Tamahara hoy te ves hermosa…preciosa y muy sexy

Tamahara se sonrojo con tal alago.

Shino y Kiba se habían unido a la mesa en donde estaban Hinata, Tamahara y esos dos chicos… sin duda era un honor tener a chicas tan guapas…

Itachi, estaba en su habitación pensando en lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas…extrañaba a Hinata

-¡no, para nada! Sino a una fiesta Itachi-kun

-Vaya…..

-Si, Tamahara y yo iremos a ver chicos guapos

-Hmp, chicos guapos ah mira que bien- Itachi se sonrojo por el enfado que tenia

-Hai, de hecho ya me voy a casa de Tamahara-chan a alistar

-Y Hmp… ¿adonde van a ver chicos guapos? ¿Si sabias que todos los de Konohoa están feos?

-Pues a Konohoa Inn, en fin Itachi-kun… ¡nos vemos luego!

De repente, alguien entro en su casa… de un momento creyó era Hinata pero cayo en la "des fortuna" de que era su hermano Sasuke

Sasuke se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba Itachi quien se le veía deprimido y pensando

-Hey, Baka ¿Qué tienes?

-Hmp… ¿sabes que me dijo? ¡Que iba a ver a chicos guapos!¡eso me pasa!

Sasuke hecho a reír…su hermano estaba celoso ¿y de quien seria? ¡obvio de Hinata!

-Jajajajaja, Baka… ¡eso te pasa por baka! Jajajajaja

-¡Cállate baka!… que Tamahara esta con ella.

Un aura asesina salió de Sasuke, asustando a Itachi al instante.

-¿Qué Tamahara que?

-Hmp, si ella también fue en busca de "chicos guapos"

-¡como es posible! ¡a donde fueron Itachi!

-Jajajajaja, mi hermanito esta celoso… Jajajajaja

-¡Cállate baka! Que tu igual lo estas-

-Bien, propongo que nos pongamos guapos y vayamos a donde ellas están

-¡que esperamos!

Sasuke e Itachi se alistaron y sin duda se veían muy guapos y sexys… de hecho ya lo eran.

Mientras, en Konohoa Inn… Hinata y Tamahara se la pasaban de lo mejor...Tenían chicos guapos, buena música, buen ambiente… pero pasaba algo "no llegaba Sasuke ni Itachi".

Por si fuera poco, Kiba besa a Hinata….y Tozuna besa a Tamahara, en fin…fueron varios besos que sin duda eran muy sensuales….

Las copas se le habían pasado a todos..y estaban de lo mas felices de la vida gozando de ese momento.

De repente dos chicos fueron el centro de atención de Konohoa Inn, era nada mas y nada menos que Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha.

Las chicas babeaban por ellos y fueron como moscas detrás de ellos, Sasuke buscaba a Tamahara pero ni rastros, Itachi hacia lo mismo: donde estuviera Hinata estaba Tamahara y viceversa.

-Tssss, Hina-chan-dijo Tamahara lo más bajo que pudo

-¿Qué?

-Ya llegaron los celosos…Jajajajaja-

Sasuke se quedo anonado (le sangro la nariz literalmente). ¿Esa era Tamahara?

-Hermano ¿Qué te pa….sa?-Itachi se quedo con la boca abierta, Hinata se veía hermosa…muy hermosa….

-¡¿Quiénes son esos?!-dijo Sasuke

Itachi no había visto pero era verdad ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos que tenían en los brazos a Tamahara y Hinata?

Sasuke reconoció a dos, eran Kiba y Shino pero los otros ¡ni idea!

-Hmp…Tamahara se vino con los más guapos ¿eh?

-¡quienes son esos bakas!

-Son unos subordinados de ella..

-¿subordinados?, ¡de acá a cuando Mi Tamahara necesita de esos monos!

-Sasuke, deja los celos….

Justo cuando Itachi dijo eso… Kiba empezó abrazar a Hinata muy entusiasmado…

Itachi corrió hacia donde estaba Kiba…

-¡Hey que te pasa!-le grito a Kiba

Tamahara levanto la ceja… todo había salido como creía que saldría, quizá algunos golpeados ¡que mas daba!

-Ita…Itachi-kuuun-

-¡Hey tu que te crees!

-¡que haces con Hinata! ¡Responde!- del mismo modo Itachi lo tomo del cuello….

-Venga Itachi no salgas con celos… ¡compórtate-dijo Tamahara

Sasuke veía todo y se dispuso ayudar a su hermano pero vio que no solo era uno ¡sino dos tipos! Que estaban junto a su Tamahara y la abrazaban muy cariñosos….

-No quiero interrumpirlos pero… ¿Qué hacen?-dijo Sasuke mostrando una sonrisa sádica

Tamahara rio para si misma… todo iba mejor de lo que esperaba

-Uchiha-san, por favor siéntate ¿gustas?-mientras le ofrecía una copa de Sake

-Tamahara, vámonos.

-He ¿Por qué Sasuke? ¡Esto esta increíble!-

-Hmp, Tamahara mas vale que te vayas…"tu noviecito" te esta haciendo caras de celos..y quien no celaría a una mujer como tu….-dijo en voz de victoria Tozuna

Sasuke miro la mirada que le hizo Tozuna a su Tamahara…era de deseo, siendo honestos el también sentía deseo pero Tamahara era suya y de nadie mas. Sasuke tomo del brazo a Tamahara y se la llevo…

-Espera Sasuke ¡el sake!-mientras Tamahara a duras penas corría por la botella de Sake.

Sasuke ardía en celos horribles….

-Hinata-chan, ¡vámonos de aquí?-dijo Itachi, mientras tenia a Kiba golpeado de la cara…

-Hinata-chan… ¡serás mía un dia!-dijo Kiba

-Este baka… ¡antes muerto cabr*n! –dijo Itachi

-Itachi-kun…..

Todos salieron de Konohoa Inn y decidieron ir a casa de Itachi, los Uchihas estaban enojados, celosos y a la vez….tenían miradas pervertidas.

Decidieron recostarlas en la cama y ellos dormirse en otro lado… a la vez estaban felices…porque al final, ellos habían ganado.

Ya eran las 3 de la tarde, y Tamahara apenas y se despertó

-Hmp ¿Qué paso aquí? ¡Hinata!- Tamahara salto de la cama asustada de que haya hecho algo con Hinata….

-Tamahara-chan ¡Tamahara-chan!

-Ahhhhhhhhhh Kyaaaaaaaaaaa-gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo

Itachi y Sasuke quienes estaban dormidos despertaron al oír semejantes gritos….

-Itaaaaachi-kuuuuun ¡que hace Hinataaa en laa cama conmigo!

Itachi respondió frio y tajante

-Las dos…durmieron juntas, tranquila

Hinata estaba apunto del colapso, por un momento imagino lo peor y esos pensamientos la hicieron sonrojarse al extremo.

Tamahara se baño y se cambio, se puso una ropa mas comoda pero se veía hermosa….

-Sasuke-kun,… ¿te pusiste celoso ayer he? Jajajaja-

Sasuke se puso rojo….

-Hmp…. ¿chicos guapos he? ¿Qué tenias que andar buscando a esos monos, he?-

Sasuke observaba detenidamente a Tamahara, quien tenia una playera muy escotada y un short color rojo…sin duda se veía hermosa.

Tamahara noto la mirada de Sasuke…y sonrió avergonzada. Sasuke se quedo callado un buen tiempo, hasta que Tamahara le dijo.

-Sasuke, Sasuke-kun… eres demasiado callado, ¡ni hablar te tendre que quitar ese candadito!

Sasuke se quedo confundido ¿Qué quiso decir Tamahara? Cuando apenas se dio cuenta era tarde…Tamahara lo estaba besando….

Los besos subían cada vez mas de tono hasta que Tamahara dijo

-Hmp… Sasuke…creo que….es mejor que vayamos a tu casa

¿Qué? ¿Hablaba encerio?

-Haaai-

Sasuke y Tamahara atravesaron la calle para ir a casa de Sasuke….y Tamahara continuo con los besos en la boca, cuello…después empezó a desabrocharle la camisa…Sasuke estaba ya muy entusiasmado y cuando empezó a tocar los senos de Tamahara esta le dijo

-No, no…tu muy mal querido….tienes que jugar mis reglas-

-Tus reglas ¿he?

-Asi es…

-Eres mala…

-Bien, juguemos a que…me tienes que responder una pregunta…si me la respondes me quito una prenda y si no… te pongo un castigo…¿te animas?

Sasuke miraba embobado a Tamahara

-¡acepto!

-Bien, primera pregunta…hmp etto ¿con quien has tenido sueños húmedos?

_-¿QUEEEEEE? ¡ESTAS LOCA TAMAHAARA! ¡NI DE LOCO TE CONTESTARIA ESO…!aunque de hecho… es contigo con quien sueño esas cosas y mi vida entera…._¡no te responderé eso!-dijo Sasuke quien estaba muy avergonzado

-No no…muy mal Sasuke…bien veamos..oh si… te tendré que hacer lo siguiente….

Tamahara saco del cajón de Sasuke una corbata

-¿Qué haces?

-Observa….-

Tamahara mientras tanto tiro a Sasuke a la cama, y este atónito vio como ella ataba sus manos …

-¿¡Qué rayos haces!?-dijo Sasuke

-Shhh, Cállate, bien… te toca ¡pregúntame!

-Bien…. ¡con quien has tenido pensamientos…. Pervertidos!

-Hahaha baka, ¡contigo! Y justo en este momento estoy pensando en algo muy pervertido…

Sasuke apenas pudo pasar salía…

-Y bien, Sasuke… ¿a quien deseas tener en este momento?-

Sasuke estaba demasiado apenado y ni siquiera podía responder

-No…no lo diré..

-Hmp… ¿te gusta jugar rudo, he?

Tamahara desato sus manos para así, poder atar a Sasuke de brazos extendidos en la cama de Sasuke, lo mismo hizo con sus piernas…Sasuke estaba atado a su mereced y eso la emocionaba mucho…Sasuke estaba nervioso

-Bien….-estaba rojo- ¿tu…tu….qui..quisieras an…andar c…c..conm..conmigo?

-¿Qué dijiste Sasuke? Perdón, no te oi…- dijo Tamahaara quien desde luego había escuchado todo

-¿quieres ser mi novia?-Sasuke dijo esta frase conteniendo la poca respiración que tenia

-Oh! ¡claro que si! ¡sasuke-kun!

Justo en ese momento, Tamahara lo comenzó a besar en el cuello,..Sasuke se retorcía como "gusanito", sin duda eso le excitaba pero no podía moverse ¡ahora entendía porque lo había atado!

-Tamahara…Tamahara…-gemía Sasuke

Tamahara empezó a quitarse cada una de sus prendas…una por una enfrente de Sasuke..esto hizo que excitara aun mas…y en fin, Tamahara empezó a besarlo…a besarlo entero..Sasuke no aguantaba mas y solo se retorcía… era placentero eso… y grito su nombre

-Taaaaaamaaaharaaaaaaaaaaaa-

-Sasuke… te amo- dijo ella en un susurro….

De pronto Tamahara lo lleno de besos y desato sus ataduras con un movimiento rápido…

Sasuke comenzó a hacerla suya, la beso entera y por fin entro en ella… Tamahara tiro una lagrima…era su primera vez.


	6. Fingiendo amor

**Fingiendo amor**

Enfrente de la casa de Sasuke Uchiha….

Itachi se encontraba despierto, miraba a Hinata…aun no se podía sacar la imagen de Hinata y Kiba abrazados ¡no podía! Le era imposible no recordarlo…observaba detenidamente a Hinata..Sin duda estaba enamorado, de repente los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como dos pequeñas estrellas brillantes…

-Buenos días dormilona-sonrió Itachi

Hinata enrojeció inmediatamente…sintió mucha dulzura al oír esas palabras, después de todo Itachi no era un hombre duro como se veía.

-Buenos días Itachi-san-

Itachi se quedo confundido… ¿Por qué le decía Itachi-san?

-Itachi-kun, por favor…me gusta más-

-Claro-respondió Hinata

-¿te sientes bien Hina-chan?

Hinata quedo petrificada…Itachi le había dicho como le decía Naruto…solo dos personas le decían Hina-chan, una de ellas era Tamahara y la otra…era Naruto….

-Perdón pero…no me gusta me llamen Hina-chan-dijo fríamente Hinata

-Lo siento Hina…Hinata-chan- se disculpo Itachi, quien estaba confundido..

Hinata se despertó y dejo a Itachi…se dispuso a darse un baño, tenia muchas cosas que pensar y una de ellas era que cada dia que pasaba era un dia menos a su destino, debía casarse y tener hijos…ese era su destino.

Itachi estaba confundido y triste a la vez ¿Por qué Hinata se portaba así con el?. Observo a Hinata ir hacia el baño…no sabia que decir.

Hinata decidió darse un buen baño….

_-Itachi-kun me gusta pero..no quiero que llegue a pasar lo de Naruto ¡no quiero casarme aun! Además… me queda muy poco tiempo…esto es terrible_

Hinata salió cambiada del baño, Itachi la veía fijamente…ambos cruzaron miradas como queriéndose decir mil y un cosas que no podían sacar con palabras….

-Itachi-san…yo me tengo que ir de nueva cuenta a mi casa, te doy las gracias por darme alojo, cuidarme y hacerme compañía cuando mas lo necesitaba

-Hina…Hinata-chan ¿te puedo acompañar a tu casa?- dijo Itachi tragándose algunas lagrimas

-Haai-

Hinata e Itachi caminaban rumbo a la mansión Hyuga, Itachi estaba muy triste, tal pareciera que Hinata fuera otra, a decir verdad ayer después de que Sasuke y el fueron a Konohoa Inn Hinata estaba ida…no dijo nada y se quedo dormida, en cambio Tamahara y Sasuke..Seguro habían tenido una buena noche.

Neji, estaba afuera de la mansión Hyuga platicando con Tenten, quien por cierto era su novia…hablaba muy entusiasmados…Neji diviso a su prima junto con Itachi y decidió ir a darle el mensaje de Hiashi

-¡Hinata-sama!-grito Neji a lo lejos…

Hinata corrió hacia donde estaba Tenten y Neji

-Hola Tenten, Neji-niisan ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues bueno, dos cosas…la primera tu padre te quiere ver y la segunda…

Tenten lo interrumpió

-vino a verte Kiba...al parecer tenia que hablar algo urgente contigo…

Itachi escucho todo y cerró sus puños, estaba celoso.

-Uchiha-san ¡gusto en verlo!-dijo Neji

-Hmp, Neji-san, tiempo sin verle…-dijo fríamente Itachi

Hinata volteó hacia donde estaba Itachi, justamente ese era el Itachi que conocía…frio y directo

-Bueno…Itachi-san, me retiro a mi casa…cuídate-

Hinata se acerco hacia Itachi y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sin embargo se puso roja, Itachi igual se puso muy rojo. Neji y Tenten observaron atentos la acción y se miraron mutuamente…algo tenían que ver esos dos…

-Bueno Neji-san, me retiro…gusto en verle, igual a usted Tenten-san-

-Adiós Uchiha-san-dijo alegremente Tenten

-Espero verle pronto Uchiha-san-dijo Neji, desde luego lo dijo con doble intensión…

Itachi inmediatamente capto la indirecta de Neji y bajo la mirada para que no notaran su sonrojo

Hinata se dirigió con paso firme hacia su padre…

-Hinata…. ¿donde estabas?

-Padre, yo..Estaba con Tamahara-san-

-Hmp… ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-Entrenando…

-Vaya, me da gusto que una kunoichi como ella te ayude en tus entrenamientos…

-Si, pero ayer estaba muy cansada y me ofreció quedarme en su casa…

-Hmp, esta bien… bueno lo que quería decirte es que si no consigues un pretendiente en esta semana el consejo del clan tendrá que hacerlo….

-Esta bien…-

Hinata salió de la oficina de su padre…estaba confundida y triste …una semana, ahora no eran 5 meses..¡Era una semana!.

Decidió subir a su habitación, tenía muchas ganas de llorar y quedo profundamente dormida….de repente horas mas tardes escuchaba una platica en el patio principal de la casa….

-Hanabi-chan ¿Cómo estas?-dijo Kiba

-Bien Kiba-kun… ¿buscas a Hinata-chan?

-Así es, la llevo buscando por horas….

-Etto, esta en su cuarto..Cuñado…

-¿cuñado?

-Vamos no te hagas… ¡quieres a Hinata!-dijo burlonamente Hanabi

-Bueno…etto..Yo..Mejor voy a buscarla, arigato Hanabi-chan-

Hinata había escuchado todo..Era ahora o nunca..así que se limpio las lagrimas y estaba lista para lo que viniera….

Kiba toco la puerta de Hinata y se escucho una dulce voz

-Pasa Kiba-kun-dijo Hinata

Kiba abrió la puerta, traía unas flores…

-Hinata-chan, esto es para ti…

-Kiba-kun…arigato- se sonrojo Hinata

-Hinata…yo..Bueno ayer…bueno…ayer ¿recuerdas lo que paso?

Hinata temblaba, si, recordaba que se beso con Kiba pero…no había sentido nada…pero dadas las circunstancias tenía que fingir interés…

-desde luego que lo recuerdo, me besaste- pronuncio con dificultad Hinata

-Si..y ¿sabes algo?

-¿Qué?

-Pues, todos estos años he estado profundamente enamorado de ti…pero no me atrevía a decírtelo…y bueno…aquí estoy…y….-

Kiba se acerco a Hinata y la beso tiernamente, Hinata tenia los ojos bien abiertos…no sentía nada con ese beso ¡nada!, mas sin embargo tenia que fingir…

-Kiba-kun….yo….yo…-dijo Hinata avergonzada de ese beso

-Shh, Hinata-chan ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Hinata hizo la mejor sonrisa que podía… ¿Por qué? Justo ahora que se estaba enamorando de Itachi, Kiba se le declaraba y peor aun, ni siquiera sabia si Itachi la quería o no, quizá solo estaba jugando además…Itachi nunca le dijo si quería ser su novia y sumado a todo eso su padre la presionaba para tener novio en menos de una semana, así que era ahora o nunca

-Hai…si…si quiero-dijo Hinata con las pocas fuerzas que tenia…tuvo que fingir felicidad, felicidad que desde luego no había…no sentía nada por Kiba, salvo una gran amistad.

Mientras, Tamahara y Sasuke paseaban por el patio de su casa, cuando de repente oyen toquidos de la puerta

-Hmp,d ebe ser Itachi-dijo Sasuke mientras abria la puerta…y vio a su hermano apunto de llorar…

-¿Itachi? ¿Qué te ocurre?-dijo preocupada Tamahara

Itachi observo a Sasuke y a Tamahara juntos…

-¿ustedes dos…?-

Ambos rieron….

-Si, así es "cuñado"-dijo en tono burlón Tamahara- ¿pero que tienes?-

-Hinata…..

-Hmp,. ¿Qué pasa con ella?-dijo Sasuke

-Me habla frio, incluso fue a su casa diciendo que bueno gracias por todo…

Tamahara se quedo pensando, sabia bien la situación de su amiga respecto al clan….

-¿ya le dijiste sobre tus sentimientos?-pregunto Tamahara

-No..Tengo miedo a que pase lo de Konan…-

-Itachi ¡por favor! ¡Se hombre!-dijo Sasuke

-Si, Itachi debes decirle cuanto antes a Hinata lo que sientes, de otro modo puede que sea tarde- dijo Tamahara

-¿tarde?-dijo confundido Itachi

-Si, bueno no me corresponde decir esto pero es relacionado a su Clan y al baka de Naruto….-dijo Tamahara

-Es cierto, yo también se lo que ese baka hizo-dijo Sasuke

Itachi miraba confundido, Sasuke y Tamahara sabían mas cosas de las que el sabia…muchas mas…

-¿Qué hizo Naruto?-dijo Itachi

-En fin, es un rollo Itachi solo te puedo decir que me avergüenza que mi hermano se haya portado así con Hina-chan, en verdad es un baka-

-A todo esto, Hinata me dijo que no le dijera Hina-chan…-

-Si, por eso mismo…mi hermano le decía así…-dijo Tamahara

-¿le decía?, eso quiere decir que…-

-Así es Itachi-dijo Sasuke- Naruto y Hinata fueron novios-

Itachi se quedo mirando hacia el cielo, su hermano no le mentiría…mucho menos Tamahara, quien consideraba una hermana y ahora inclusive era su cuñada. De repente ese silencio se vio en vuelto en tristeza por parte de Itachi.

-Es cierto, mi hermano es un baka por lo que hizo, me sorprende de el…Naruto nunca había sido así, ni siquiera en la Academia…me sorprende que después de haber tenido la gloria en la 4ª Guerra Ninja…se comporte como un patan, pero Itachi…tu, deberías luchar por Hinata y se que es difícil por lo que paso con Konan en el pasado pero Hinata no es como ella…estas apunto de salvarla de un error que la puede condenar toda su vida "su famoso destino del Clan Hyuga" ¡puedes impedirlo!...-dijo Tamahara con un aura de esperanza

Itachi sonrió, siempre Tamahara tiene una esperanza, incluso en los ANBU siempre mostraba esperanza aun en las peores circunstancias….

-Arigato Tamahara…pero…¿Cómo que su "destino"?-

-Hmp, bien seré breve …Hinata es heredera del Clan Hyuga…y tu…bien digamos que Hiashi le puso la condición de casarse antes de su cumpleaños, tener descendencia y fin…. Es evidente que su padre ya le quiere pasar el puesto de líder del Souke…si Hinata no hace lo que su padre le pide, le impondrá la marca del Bouke…y si nos basamos en "términos"…tu serias un buen candidato ya que eres el heredero del Clan Uchiha….-

-Hmp eso es cierto Itachi…tu naciste antes que yo y dadas las circunstancias…-dijo Sasuke, a quien no le importaba mucho el puesto de líder del Clan

-Con que con eso se refería Hinata…-dijo Itachi recordando cuando Hinata le dijo que se iba a casar

-No se que te haya dicho ella, Itachi, pero lo que se es que si no te apresuras ella o el Consejo le darán un esposo…aunque ella no quiera debe de cumplir…¿entiendes?-

-Hai, eso quiere decir que ¿Hinata elegiría a cualquiera?- pregunto Itachi

-Hmp, así es…su padre le dio un plazo para que ella eligiera "un esposo" sea del Clan que sea…aunque me temo algo….

-¿Qué?-dijo Sasuke

-Bueno, se algunas cosas de la Hokage-sama y bueno…. Puede, puede que Naruto se tenga que emparentar con Hinata…si es que ella no elige pareja

-¿pero como?-dijo Sasuke

-Si, mira...Bueno Naruto no se si tenga la relación "oficial" con Sakura pero..desde luego reconozco que mi hermano intervino muy bien en la 4ª guerra ninja….y desde luego es un sabio, poseedor de Kurama y el mas veloz del mundo shinobi…Hmp….no me sorprendería que el fuese el Sexto Hokage….-

-¡pero que dices Tamahara! ¡tu fuiste muy superior a Naruto en la Guerra!-dijo Sasuke

-No hablemos de eso, en lo personal nunca me ha interesado el puesto de Hokage…aunque me han propuesto el puesto, yo lo he negado….además no es urgente por ahorita buscar un Hokage…lo importante ahorita es la situación de Itachi-

-¡Espera!- dijo Itachi – supongamos que el consejo le dice que se case con Naruto…¿ella aceptaría?-

Un silencio se hizo en la sala…Tamahara no sabia que decir…por un lado estaba la voluntad de su hermano y por otro…era su mejor amiga, su hermana.

-No sabría que decir Itachi, Hinata supongo siente algo por el…pero la haría sufrir mas…es decir conociendo al Naruto actual..Seguro la engañaría con Sakura o vete tú a saber que-dijo Tamahara

-Hmp, eso puede ser…-dijo Sasuke

-¿entonces? ¿Debo pedirle matrimonio?-dijo Itachi

-Me sorprende, Itachi… no, simplemente dile tus sentimientos….cuando Hiashi se entere probablemente te dirá que se deben de casar…y cosas por el estilo….es mas que obvio que estaría contento con que tu fueras el esposo de su hija-dijo Tamahara triunfante….de repente Sasuke hablo

-Hmp, pero por otro lado…en el pasado nuestro padre tuvo muchos conflictos con los Hyuga…la voluntad de mi padre es que nunca nos casáramos con alguien del clan Hyuga, por dos motivos. El primero los conflictos que había entre el Clan Uchiha y el Clan Hyuga y el segundo, por el kekkei genkai del dojutsu de ambas ramas… ¿Qué surgiría de un sharingan y un byakugan?

Tamahara se puso seria….Sasuke tenia razón, y no solo porque fuera su novio sino que lo que decía era muy coherente….

-Sasuke, por favor…yo…bueno todos saben el poder visual que tengo…y no creo que pase a mayores…además ¡ni siquiera se sabe la reacción de Hiashi!-dijo Tamahara

-Bien, te agradezco Sasuke el consejo pero como lo dije antes a mi mismo "luchare por Hinata", y no me detendré, además Tamahara tiene razón… ¿Qué podría pasar?...ella tiene el sharingan (implantado) y despertó el rinnegan, es como si ella se casara con un Hyuga…ahí si que habría algún problema…-

-Hmp, por suerte esta conmigo-dijo sonriendo Sasuke

-Ya, ya basta de pláticas y ve a buscar a Hinata-dijo Tamahara- es una orden- terminó

-Hai, Katemi-sama- dijo Itachi sonriendo- Arigato-

Itachi se fue corriendo hacia la Mansión Hyuga. Mientras Sasuke veía confundido a su novia ¿Katemi?.

-¿Katemi?-

-Shhh, es mi nombre clave de ANBU, ¿no ves que le di una orden a Itachi?- dijo Tamahara sonriendo

Mientras que, en la Mansión Hyuga…todo iba bien, Hinata y Kiba eran novios…pero Hinata desde luego no quería a Kiba…no podía…estaba a punto de retractar lo hecho cuando de repente Kiba hablo

-Hinata, creo que… lo mejor es decirle a tu padre sobre nuestra relación no es correcto que tu y yo nos estemos besando en tu cuarto a escondidas- rio Kiba

Hinata estaba petrificada, en ese momento quería huir, correr, gritar y decirle a Kiba que la decisión que tomo momentos atrás era un error, un error que probablemente le costara su felicidad…ella a quien quería era a Itachi, pero si Kiba le decía a su padre sobre la relación muy probablemente se estuvieran casando al dia siguiente…no tenia opción….Kiba y ella bajaron de la mano mientras ella veía como arruinaba su futuro….

Hiashi vio con asombro la escena, era Kiba Inuzuka y su hija….

-Buenas noches Hiashi-sama- dijo Kiba

Hiashi miro a su hija y a Kiba detenidamente, cuando por fin le salieron palabras de su boca

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bien, quiero pedirle si me permite relacionarme con su hija, un noviazgo-

Hinata estaba sonrojada, apunto de echar lagrimas…Hiashi dio una sonrisa triunfal, por fin su hija había hecho algo bien…

-Excelente, apruebo la relación…pero una cosa…quiero que se casen antes de este mes…

Kiba se quedo sorprendido, si…si era cierto que quería a Hinata pero el era un hombre que le gustaba estar de fiesta en fiesta y que a la vez no era de "estar atado" a una persona, más sin embargo lo haría por Hinata. Hinata en cambio, palideció mas de lo que estaba… ¡no quería casarse!, no era que Kiba fuera mala persona, no, al contrario era un gran amigo…pero no soportaría tener que tener hijos de Kiba… ¡no podía! Ella quería a Itachi, pero ya era demasiado tarde…..

Itachi corrió a toda velocidad hacia la Mansión Hyuga, y vio desde la ventana a Hinata agarrada de la mano de ¿Quién era esa persona?...también vio a Hiashi conduciendo a ese tipo hacia la Mansión Hyuga y justamente ahí hizo una señal , como si les dijera "bésense"…Itachi no dio crédito a lo que vio…Hinata se estaba besando con ese tipo….Itachi cayo al suelo, rendido…nada en esa vida le había dolido así, bueno sus padres le habían dolido pero…algo como eso ¡jamás! Ni cuando estaba apunto de morir en las misiones se había sentido tan desahuciado, tan miserable….Decidió infiltrarse en la casa, no en vano era ANBU…y en fin entro a la casa sin tener que hacer mucho escándalo y observo como el tipo ese se iba de la casa…no sin antes gritar

-"Te quiero mi Hina-chan"-

Esas palabras hirvieron la sangre a Itachi, pero ni así se rendiría ¡claro que no!. Mientras se infiltró en una de las habitaciones donde observo a una niña pequeña, que tenia cierto parecido a Hinata…

-Hinata-chan- grito la niña…

Itachi observo desde su escondite a Hinata, se veía triste, apunto de llorar….

Ambas entraron a una habitación

_-Mierda…se me dificultará más la infiltración -_

Pero Itachi se las averiguo y logro colarse en el cuarto donde estaba la pequeña niña y Hinata

-¿Qué pasa Hina-chan?-dijo la niña

Hinata rompió a llorar mientras abrazaba a la niña, quien era Hanabi, su hermana menor,

-Perdóname onee-chan, pero..Es que debía llorar- dijo Hinata mientras sonreía….

_-con que es Hanabi-sama…hermana de Hinata-_pensó Itachi

-¿Qué tienes? ¡No me gusta verte así!-dijo preocupada Hanabi

-Mira, hay veces que debes hacer cosas que no quieres….por proteger al Clan ¿entiendes?-

-Umm no… porque si es algo que no quieres ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por el Clan?-

Si, no quiero pero debo hacerlo por el Clan…

-Etto….- Hanabi seguía sin entender- y bien ¿ya eres novia de Kiba?-

Hinata enrojeció mientras tiraba algunas lágrimas y se mordía los labios para no llorar

-Ya veo, es que no lo quieres ¿verdad?-dijo Hanabi, entendiendo algo de la platica

-Hai, disculpa debo irme-dijo Hinata- por favor, no comentes esto a nadie, ¿si?-

Itachi estaba helado…mientras ardía de coraje ¡eso le pasaba por baka!, mas sin embargo no dejaría ir a Hinata…¡de ninguna manera!.

Hinata caminaba hacia su habitación y se encerró un buen rato, mientras que Itachi se las averiguo de nueva cuenta para infiltrarse…

Justo cuando Hinata se recostó en su cama, sintió como alguien la abrazaba, de primer momento iba a gritar pero Itachi le tapo la boca

Hinata asombrada vio a Itachi ¿Qué hacia ahí?


	7. Hasta el final: Memorias

**Hasta el final: Memorias.**

_-Capitulo 7-_

Itachi estaba enfrente de Hinata, y no solo eso ¡estaba en su cama! Hinata se sonrojo a tal grado de querer desmayarse, ni siquiera podía articular palabra, Hinata estaba en pijama en ropa muy comprometedora….y se quedo extasiada viendo al hombre que tenia enfrente ¿Qué hacia Itachi ahí?

Itachi la miro fijamente, si…esa era la Hinata dulce que conocía.

-Hinata-chan….-dijo por fin Itachi

Hinata lo miraba ni siquiera sabia que decir, por un momento su tristeza se fue, por un momento olvido que, mañana seria el dia de preparativo para la boda ¡en verdad que olvido a Kiba con tan solo ver a Itachi!

-Itachi-kun…yo…yo…-

-Shh-la callo poniéndole un dedo en los labios a Hinata

Hinata no sabia que hacer, estaba totalmente nerviosa y se le hacia incorrecto herir los sentimientos de Kiba, así que se levanto bruscamente de esa cama

-Itachi-kun...Yo...Yo ya…tengo novio-

Itachi asintió con la cabeza, por fuera demostraba que "no le importaba" pero por dentro sentía una tristeza profunda, una tristeza difícil de explicar…era como si le arrebataran algo, que por esencia era de el _–"pero que digo…Hinata no es mía, ni siquiera le he dicho lo que siento..ni siquiera…ni siquiera le he dicho que le quiero mas que a nada en este mundo y que me basto tan poco tiempo para saber que me enamore de ella como no lo había estado jamás…¿Cómo le digo que le quiero? ¿Cómo le digo que no la lastimare? ¡¿Cómo?! Ella ya tiene novio, seguro quiere a Kiba…además ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?...es cierto mi padre siempre dijo que no quería que nos casáramos con alguien del Clan Hyuga…- _Itachi se estaba rindiendo, mas sin embargo su corazón decía que siguiera con la lucha hasta el final… ¿pero cual era el final?

-Eso ya lo sé, pero vine aquí por otra cosa-dijo seguro Itachi

-¿de que?-

-Bien, quiero que me digas Hinata ¿Qué sientes por mí?-

Hinata quedo sorprendida, no sabia que decir estaba apanicada…._-"no puedo decirle que le quiero, no puedo…ya me voy a casar…me prometí a mi misma no sentir amor ¿y que paso? Después de lo de Naruto me encuentro con un chico que me salva de un suicidio…y este chico lo tengo enfrente…no, no puedo. No me gusta mentir pero…"-_

-Itachi, yo…yo…te quiero…pero como amigo, eres muy lindo pero no siento...Nada mas…por…por ti- Hinata articulo con dificultad sus mismas palabras, sus mismas cadenas, no podía evitarlo mas no podía hacer algo mas ¡no podía! Por más que quisiera, por más…no podía auto ilusionarse a ella misma, no de nuevo….

Itachi la miro con severidad ¿hablaba enserio Hinata?

-Bien, agradezco tu sinceridad ahora yo te diré lo que siento por ti-

Hinata se quedo viendo fijamente a ese chico, jamás se imagino ver a Itachi Uchiha frente a ella, hablando de sentimientos…eso era algo fuera de lo normal, algo extra normal, algo…algo...Increíble…hasta la roca mas dura se erosiona por amor, no cabía duda.

-Cuando te vi por primera vez en la Academia….

_Flash Back Itachi (pensamiento)_

_Hace diez años de eso…Sasuke, mi hermano menor tenia 9 años, yo tenia 13 años…Sasuke ya estaba en época de entrar a la Academia Ninja, ese dia mi padre no pudo llevarlo, tenia una importante reunión con ese maldito de Shimura. Mi madre estaba en la cocina, puedo recordar su dulce voz y el aroma de su comida… ese dia Sasuke ya tenia la edad como para entrar a la Academia, yo era un jounnin, me gradué a temprana edad de la Academia , por ser un genio de mi Clan…ese dia entre a mi casa y era temprano, el dia estaba medio lluvioso. Mi madre estaba en la cocina y me dijo que mi padre no podía llevar a Sasuke el primer dia de Academia, me pregunto si yo podía, claro si mis misiones como jounnin no afectaban. Yo sonreí, desde luego que me daría gusto llevar a Sasuke en su primer dia de Academia, era un honor._

_Mi madre me dio desayuno y fui a despertar a Sasuke, horas mas tarde estábamos en la junta de la Academia, ahí había muchos padres de familia, todos me señalaban con la mirada algunos decían "mira, ahí esta el genio Uchiha" "su hermano menor será una promesa…", todos hablaban de mi y de mi hermano, del Clan Uchiha. Observe como mi hermano se iba con Naruto a platicar un momento junto con una chica pelirosa. Yo me aleje, no quería interferir en los asuntos de mi hermano, Hmp, creo que desde ese dia marque privacidad en la vida de mi hermano, claro…si, fue ese dia. Yo me senté cerca de donde mi hermano…no le quería perder de vista, sobre todas las cosas era mi hermano. De repente mire a una chica, era de la misma edad de mi hermano, tenia un kimono blanco…su piel era blanca como la luna, y tenia unos ojos plateados…un color místico…un cabello entre negro y azul fuerte…que linda chica, eso fue lo primero que pensé…después vi a quien seria su padre…desde luego reconocí esos ojos, los ojos del Byakugan, ella era una Hyuga y el era el líder de su clan : Hiashi Hyuga, junto a esa chica había un chico un poco mas grande que ella, pero se veía un poco menor que yo, igual tenia esos ojos….¿seria su hermano? Eso fue lo que pensé en aquel momento, mas después supe era Neji Hyuga, primo de Hinata Hyuga. Ese dia espié a Hinata ¡como olvidarlo!...no se dieron cuenta…tal fue el caso que llegue a la Mansión Hyuga y ahí estaba ella..Cortando flores, daba un aura de tranquilidad esa niña..Sin duda su belleza era genuina, mas sin embargo sus ojos mostraban soledad y tristeza ¿Por qué?...me di cuenta y Salí de mi éxtasis ¡Sasuke! Corrí hacia la Academia, para mi suerte ahora Sasuke estaba entrenando con unos kunai...me acerque a el…el de mala gana dijo que lo había hecho esperar demasiado, yo le ofrecí una sonrisa y le pedí me disculpara…_

_Nos dirigimos al Clan, era ya un poco tarde gracias a mí "espiada" con Hinata. Íbamos corriendo, si nuestro padre llegaba antes que nosotros nos iría mal, muy mal. Para mi desgracia ahí estaba mi padre afuera de la casa fumando un cigarro, su mirada era severa…si soy honesto me daba miedo, era una mirada intimidante, aun la recuerdo cuando veo a un enemigo…le susurre a Sasuke que entrara a casa… mi padre me miro con severidad y me pregunto que porque llegaba tan tarde…yo le respondí que fui a dar una vuelta y se me fue el tiempo, mi padre se paro de su lugar y apago su cigarro y me miro con una frialdad que hasta ahora me hace temblar y me dijo claramente: se que estabas espiando a esa heredera del Clan Hyuga…¡no quiero te relaciones con ella!. Esas fueron las palabras de mi padre, Sasuke estaba escuchando espiándonos…yo entre de muy mala gana a la casa después de discutir con mi padre del asunto..subi a mi cuarto furioso y azote la puerta…no recuerdo bien pero mi madre me llamo muchas veces para cenar y mi respuesta fue tajante y fría, ahora me arrepiento de haberle hablado así a mi madre…de haber sabido que eran las ultimas noches que ella aun vivía…de haberlo sabido…._

_Al dia siguiente me levante temprano para una misión y ahí estaba mi madre quien me explico porque mi padre odiaba tanto al Clan Hyuga, al parecer todo había comenzado desde tiempos atrás, cuando Hiashi y mi padre buscaban la aprobación del Hokage para ver quien era el Clan mas poderoso, Hiashi le dijo que si alguno de sus descendientes se casaba con alguien de su Clan, se formaría un Clan nuevo muy independiente al Clan Uchiha y al Hyuga, mi padre no acepto el tratado y casi se desata una guerra interna, desde ese entonces el Clan Hyuga y el Uchiha se odian…cuando mi madre me dijo eso di un golpe en la mesa, mi madre inmediato entendió que a mi me gustaba alguien de ese clan, ella tiernamente se acerco a mi y dijo…"pero puede que las cosas no sean tan malas". Ese dia de mala gana llegue tarde a casa, y lo mismo paso al dia siguiente, solo que ese dia espié mas tiempo a la heredera del Clan Hyuga…no podía hablarle ¿Por qué? No lo se, ¡por cobarde! Si, quizá esa es la palabra que mejor me describe, pero no, no pude hablarle…._

_Ya eran las 8 de la noche, estaba casi seguro que mi padre ya tendría listo un pelotón de Uchihas para asesinarme…pero me encontré a Sasuke, quien muy animadamente hablaba con una chica de su edad, tenia el cabello rojizo…desde aquel momento mi hermano se enamoro de mi actual cuñada y mejor amiga: Tamahara, claro, en aquel entonces no sabíamos que era hermana de Naruto, el mejor amigo de Sasuke y mi actual ex rival en el amor. De inmediato le grite a Sasuke y le dije que ya era tarde, Sasuke se acerco a mi con esa chica…y me dijo " te presento a Tamahara", la chica me ofreció una sonrisa cálida yo a la vez le pregunté que si no la regañaban en su familia por la hora…además de que era una niña, no es por ser machista ni nada pero siempre he sido de la idea de que las mujeres son mucho mas vulnerables que los hombres…la chica llamada Tamahara bajo la mirada y dijo "yo soy huérfana"…me dio pena ajena escuchar eso, la verdad lo sentía mucho…vi la cara de mi hermano que era como de compasión y ella inmediatamente dijo "nos vemos Sasuke-kun" y de pronto me dio la mano y me dijo "adiós pariente de Sasuke-kun" yo sonreí y le dije "soy hermano de Sasuke-kun, me llamo Itachi" y ella dijo "entonces, adiós Itachi"…me dio una corazonada esa chica y no de "amor" si no que debíamos acompañarla a su casa, y bien que tuve razón en escuchar a mi corazón…de otro modo Sasuke y yo estuviéramos muertos. Le susurre a Sasuke que deberíamos acompañar a su amiga a su casa, Sasuke me hizo una mirada asesina…estaba celoso, ambos la acompañamos y ella dijo que muchas gracias…los dos nos dirigimos a toda velocidad a casa pero antes de que llegáramos vimos como había humo en la casa de nuestro tío, cuando apenas pisamos el territorio de nuestro Clan nos encontramos con cuerpos de algunos primos, tíos, sobrinos e incluso bebes….Sasuke quedo anonado…tome a Sasuke de la mano y sentí como mi pequeño hermano tiraba lagrimas ambos corrimos a nuestra casa…el panorama era terrible…nuestros padres yacían asesinados…Sasuke me abrazo fuertemente mientras gritaba "mamá, papá". Yo apenas y pude respirar…pero sobre todo necesitaba cuidar a mi hermano…no sentí el chakra de nadie mas, absolutamente nadie…inmediatamente tome a Sasuke y nos dirigimos con Hiruzen-sama…Hiruzen quedo impactado al oír la noticia…y desde luego pregunto porque estábamos a esas horas de la noche afuera…Sasuke contesto por mi y dijo que nos habíamos quedado a platicar con una amiga…Hiruzen envió a ANBUS a la zona…no pude dormir, tampoco mi hermano…mi hermano lo era todo para mi, por suerte Sasuke me tenia a mi y yo a el….¿quien asesino a nuestros padres y a nuestro clan? Todos señalaron a Akatsuki…y otros…me cuesta trabajo recordar pero mencionaron este nombre Hiashi Hyuga, padre de Hinata…Cuando el tercero me dijo ese nombre me estremecí totalmente… ¿Hiashi? Pero no había pruebas…además cuando lo citaron al Consejo de Konohoa las pruebas lo deslindaban…Sasuke iba de mal en peor, además el dinero escaseaba así que por mis habilidades me mandaron al ANBU….desde ese dia ya no volví a ver ni a espiar a la dulce Hinata….desde aquel dia la vida de Sasuke y mi vida cambio…para siempre-_

_Fin del flash back Itachi (pensamiento)_

Hinata miraba a Itachi…se había quedado a mitad de frase además, Itachi tenia la mirada en otra parte…en otro mundo, Hinata decidió hablarle

-¿Itachi-san? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Itachi estaba pálido, además esos eran recuerdos que desde hacia años no recordaba o mas bien no quería sacar a relucir…se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y siguió con su declaración

-Hinata, yo…yo te quiero y mas que nada en este mundo…pero he entendido todo…arigato…cuídate y en fin, no volverás a saber de mi…adiós.

Itachi se dio la media vuelta, sentía como si el corazón se le sumiera…Hinata quedo perpleja la escena ¡no quería que Itachi se fuera! Cuando trato de perseguirlo era tarde Itachi se había ido….

Itachi soltó algunas lagrimas, desde hacia 10 años no lloraba ni en la peor de las circunstancias…se dirigió a toda velocidad al cuartel del ANBU, a esa hora Tamahara o mejor dicho "Katemi" debería estar ahí…cuando llego, llego vestido de ANBU y en efecto ahí estaba su mejor amiga, su hermana y además de eso, cuñada, pero como estaba en horas de trabajo debía decirle "Katemi".

-Katemi-sama-

Tamahara (Katemi) volteo inmediatamente, era Itachi aunque por su expresión parecía estar preocupado por algún asunto de la aldea

-¿Qué sucede Itachi-san?-

-Quiero que me des una misión.

-¿misión?

-Por favor, necesito una misión

-Lo siento, aunque quisiera no hay misiones por el momento…

Itachi cerro los puños….¡debía haber alguna misión!.

De repente, como si el destino estuviera a favor de los deseos de largarse de la Aldea, llego un subordinado de Katemi….

-Katemi-sama, ha llegado un informe urgente de la Hokage, se le solicita a usted y a Itachi-sama en su oficina es de carácter urgente y de rango S…

Katemi (Tamahara) se quedo sorprendida, hacia mucho tiempo que no recibía un informe quizá desde la Invasión de Pain a Konohoa….

Itachi y Katemi con sus uniformes de ANBU se dirigieron a toda velocidad a la Torre Hokage

-Tan rápidos como siempre-dijo Tsunade

-Tsunade-sama- dijeron al unisonó Itachi y Katemi mientras hacían una reverencia

-Al parecer Akatsuki no se ha quedado quieto…..-dijo Tsunade con severidad – No se han muerto todos los miembros y quien sabe cuales sean sus intensiones asi que quiero los traigan..Muertos o vivos me da igual pero quiero los traigan a Konohoa….

-¿Qué miembros son Tsunade-sama?-

-No estoy muy segura pero…hay un rumor de que es Nagato Uzumaki, tu primo…y,….- Tsunade trago saliva – Konan.

Katemi miro a Itachi…aunque Itachi tenia la mascara supo que el nombre de Konan seguro resonó en sus oídos y en su corazón, Itachi hizo un paso para atrás por la impresión y dijo

-¿para cuando saldremos Tsunade-sama?-

-Desde hoy, y esta misión es de Rango S, por lo que nadie, en absoluto debe saber…-Tsunade levanto la ceja- Ni siquiera Sasuke Uchiha, Tamahara….-

-Hai- asintió Katemi

-¿solo iremos nosotros dos?- pregunto Itachi

-Hai, no creo que falten mas…Katemi sabe de ninjutsu medico, sumado a sus poderes visuales…pueden retirarse- dijo Tsunade

-Hai-dijeron al unísono

Itachi y Tamahara se dirigían rumbo a la entrada de la Aldea…ambos sentían como si el corazón se les fuera, Tamahara por un lado por Sasuke e Itachi por el simple hecho de saber que, la mujer por la que se había deprimido estaba viva…y no solo eso…porque Hinata se iba a casar…pero a la vez sentía como si esa misión fuera la antesala de la muerte, de su muerte.


	8. Antesala del dolor

**Antesala del dolor**

_-Capitulo 8-_

Ya eran las 12 de la noche. Hinata lloraba hasta en lo mas profundo de su ser…las palabras de Itachi resonaban en su corazón ¿Cómo lo pudo dejar ir?...Hinata miraba el cielo era frio y estrellado…recordó cuando un chico extraño la tenia en su casa curando sus heridas, apenas y había pasado un mes desde aquel acontecimiento mas no podía olvidarlo, ese dia cerro el ciclo de amor con Naruto, aquel ciclo que había durado desde la Academia, si, es cierto que Naruto la impulso hacer nuevas cosas y siempre mirar hacia adelante pero a la vez le hizo conocer lo que era una falsa ilusión, un falso espejismo del que ella pensó había amor, tarde se dio cuenta de que ella no era la mujer que el quería, que el esperaba….Hinata sabia que nunca seria como Sakura, y a decir verdad no necesitaba ser otra persona como para encontrar amor…por otro lado Itachi, siempre supo que Itachi era un hombre fuerte en el campo de batalla, severo en las conversaciones e incluso mas frio que su hermano Sasuke Uchiha. Pero durante un mes lo conoció y sintió a un chico totalmente diferente, totalmente distinto al que ella había escuchado: era tierno, cálido, preocupado por su bienestar…además se ser guapo…

Hinata hizo una mueca al pensar las cualidades de Itachi, seguía mirando el cielo, el infinito, sin poder encontrar respuesta al gran error que acababa de cometer…solo tenia una solución…buscar en la mañana a Itachi y decir cuanto lo sentía y que ella también lo quería y mucho.

Paso la noche y por fin Hinata pudo conciliar el sueño….pero en el otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba Sasuke quien daba vueltas alrededor de un parque de Konohoa…se veía preocupado y a la vez tenia un aire de nostalgia.

_-" ¿Dónde estará Tamahara?, ella siempre me había avisado a donde iba…Hmp….-" _

De repente vio como Shikamaru Nara estaba igualmente caminando con una rubia, era Temari.

-Sasuke…¿Qué haces a esta hora?- pregunto Shikamaru

Sasuke lo miro, como queriéndole decir con la mirada "¿y tu que haces aquí?", mas sin embargo trato de ser prudente y contesto

-Pienso-

Temari miro la mirada del azabache, sin duda ese chico tenia un mal de amores…Temari no quiso ser inoportuna pero tenia que preguntar algo que le estaba matando

-Sasuke ¿tu y Tamahara son….?

Sasuke sonrió, por lo menos le daba gusto escuchar el nombre de Tamahara y Sasuke….su Tamahara

-Si, somos novios

Shikamaru se quedo sorprendido, no era para menos desde que eran gennis Tamahara y Sasuke se habían llevado muy bien, además de que Tamahara era la kunoichi mas fuerte que el haya conocido…

-Vaya-dijo Temari- ¿le estas buscando?- dijo Temari

Sasuke la miro firmemente como queriéndole decir "si, la busco ¿le has visto?-

-Si….-

Shikamaru sonrió nostálgico al ver esa sonrisa, muchas veces a el le había preguntado eso con Temari…

-Yo la he visto-dijo Shikamaru

-así ¿Dónde?-pregunto intrigado

-Hmp, tenia su uniforme de ANBU…bueno yo soy uno de los confidentes de Tsunade, así que conozco el uniforme de casi todos los ANBU y desde luego el de ella, se dirigía junto a tu hermano a la puerta de una aldea…

Sasuke cerro sus puños, siempre había estado celoso de su hermano, su hermano siempre estaba con Tamahara en las misiones, pero trato de guardar compostura, al final los dos eran ANBUS de alto nivel...Sin duda… ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Hmp ya veo ¿una misión?-

-Así es-dijo Shikamaru

-¿sabes a donde?-

-Ni yo mismo lo se, Tsunade me comento los mandaría a una misión de Rango S

-¿Rango S?- Sasuke quedo sorprendido, sabia que las de Rango S en un nivel ANBU eran asesinatos de criminales muy poderosos, y tenia miedo por Tamahara y por su hermano, eran todo para el…eran su motivación y su única familia.

Temari lo miro fijamente, conocía esa mirada…alguna vez ella estuvo en una situación similar cuando enviaron a Gaara y a Shikamaru a una misión, a decir verdad la tenían en un hilo, uno era su hermano menor…a quien veía como su propio hijo y el otro era su lucero, su vida entera, su novio.

-Sasuke, no te preocupes Tamahara e Itachi son ninjas de elite de Konohoa, incluso han sobrevivió a la 4ª Guerra Ninja, son fuertes no debes de temer-dijo Temari para tranquilizar a Sasuke

-Así es Sasuke, no te preocupes además Tamahara es líder de los ANBUS, es muy fuerte-

Sasuke los miro, eso en vez de tranquilizarlo lo ponían mas nervioso…

_-¿Por qué enviaron a Tamahara y a Itachi a una misión de Rango S…? desde luego que son grandes ninjas pero…eso quiere decir que los enemigos serán poderosos de otro modos pudieron haber enviado a shinobis jounnin o incluso a otros de la ANBU…._

Shikamaru y Temari se dieron cuenta que sus palabras no ayudaron en nada para tranquilizar a Sasuke….Sasuke se dio la media vuelta y se fue…estaba confundido, debía ser una misión muy riesgosa y eso lo ponía de piel de gallina.

Sasuke no pudo dormir nada, tuvo pesadillas donde asesinaban a Itachi y a su novia, eso no lo dejaba dormir ni siquiera un poco, así que decidió tomar aire y caminar.

En su caminata matutina se encontró a Naruto quien iba a toda velocidad a la Torre Hokage

Sasuke se preocupo aun mas, era como si todo señalara que algo malo estaba por pasar. Siguió caminando en busca de un poco de paz y se encontró a Hinata quien se veía deprimida

-Hinata ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Sasuke, a decir verdad era raro que Sasuke saludara a alguien pero el sabia que Hinata era alguien importante para su hermano desde la adolescencia así que se sentía con la responsabilidad de saber como estaba

-Itachi-kun…..Hinata volteo...no, no era Itachi, era Sasuke- lo siento Sasuke-san…en verdad-

Sasuke la miro con una mirada cálida… sin duda esa chica quería a su hermano

-No te preocupes Hinata ¿Qué te sucede?

-Es que...etto, busco a tu hermano ¿le has visto?

-Ah, Hinata… ayer me entere por Shikamaru Nara de que el y Tamahara salieron a una misión y eso me preocupa….

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Misión?

-Ni yo mismo lo se, según Nara iban con el uniforme del ANBU, eso quiere decir que…Hmp es una misión ANBU y no una misión "normal"-

Hinata se quedo triste….recordaba las palabras de Itachi

-¡es mi culpa!- grito Hinata mientras soltaba lágrimas

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

Hinata le conto todo a Sasuke, si bien era cierto que nunca la había contado nada a Sasuke pero en ese momento ella sabia que era algo así como su cuñado por parte de su mejor amiga/hermana Tamahara….

Sasuke comprendió a Hinata, en alguna ocasión estuvo en ese estado en una misión con Tamahara

-Hinata, no tienes la culpa de eso, de cualquier forma lo enviaran a una misión-

De pronto, como si un mal augurio se viniera encima se escucho decir a Neji unas palabras

-Hinata-sama, la Hokage le solicita inmediatamente…- Neji miro a Sasuke – y a usted también…-

Hinata miro a Sasuke y Sasuke a Hinata los dos sentían que algo no iba por buen camino

-¿y a ti no te llamaron Neji-niisan?-

-No Hinata-sama, solo a usted y a Sasuke-san, por suerte los he encontrado juntos.

Sasuke y Hinata se dirigieron a toda velocidad y encontraron en la oficina de la Hokage a Naruto. Sasuke recordó que momentos antes, Naruto corría a toda velocidad a la Torre Hokage

Eran las 4 de la tarde. Tsunade salió de su oficina y corrió hacia Shizune gritándole

-¡envía traer a Sai y a Sakura Haruno!-dijo con severidad

Shizune corrió a toda velocidad, mientras Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban en la oficina de la Hokage, desde luego Hinata ya no sentía nada por Naruto era como si "lo pasado, pisado" literalmente. Naruto se le veía preocupado…con un aura de preocupación masiva

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?-pregunto Sasuke

Naruto lo miro fijamente, como pocas veces lo hacia

-Ya se que tienes una relación con mi hermana, pero ese no es el grano…Tsunade me ha dicho poco sobre la misión, al parecer Akatsuki se esta movilizando, al parecer no se erradicó y…al parecer Orochimaru esta vivo….

Sasuke quedo sorprendido, después de que en la Guerra Ninja fuera un aliado ahora resultaba que Orochimaru era un traidor…

-¿a que viene esto?-dijo Sasuke

Naruto suspiro…

-Ayer Tsunade-sama envió a dos miembros de elite del ANBU…los mejores y…- Naruto trago saliva con dificultad- Esos ANBU no han dado reporte…es como si la Tierra se los hubiese tragado.

Sasuke miro sorprendidamente a Naruto…

-Esos dos ANBU…son….-apenas Hinata pudo hablar cuando de repente cayeron lágrimas sobre su rostro

Naruto apenas pudo hablar

-Así es, se trata de Uzumaki Tamahara y Uchiha Itachi.

Un silencio se hizo en la sala, que por cierto, fue interrumpido por Tsunade…

-Bien- dijo Tsunade mientras se sentaba en su escritorio….

Sakura, Sai, Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke se quedaron viendo a Tsunade….de repente llego Kakashi al lugar, a decir verdad por un momento Hinata se quedo confundida, todo el ex Equipo 7 estaba reunido, pero ella no era de ese equipo….

-La razón por la que los he citado es para que vayan en búsqueda de dos miembros del cuerpo de elite de ANBU- En el rostro de Tsunade se veía arrepentimiento por estas palabras, Sasuke no evito mostrar su inconformidad

-¡mejor diga que se trata de Tamahara e Itachi y nos evitamos de rodeos! ¡si sabia que era una misión peligrosa para que los envió solos!-

Tsunade asintió, era verdad…pero jamás imagino lo que el reporte llegaría

-Ayer, por la noche, para ser precisos a las 9 de la noche envié a Itachi y a Tamahara, como sabrán ambos son La líder y el sublíder del ANBU, son miembros de elite, los mejores en su categoría y en ANBU forman un equipo el cual se dedica a espionaje y asesinato silente. Bien…a las 12 de la noche llego un reporte de Tamahara diciendo que todo iba bien y a las 4 de la mañana de hoy llego un reporte de que habían tenido problemas, ya que estaban vivos 2 Akatsuki mas Orochimaru…junto con …-Tsunade trago saliva- junto con el "Ex Equipo Taka", conformado por Jugo, Karin y Suigetsu….

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, incluso Kakashi, quien se decidió hablar

-eso quiere decir que nadie contemplaba que fueran tantos….

-Así es- dijo Tsunade – Solo contemplábamos a dos Akatsuki, Konan y Nagato

Naruto quedo totalmente sorprendido…se suponía Nagato había muerto…

-¡pero Nagato!-

-Lo se, Naruto…a ciencia cierta no sabemos si es parte del Edo Tensei…o si nunca murieron, y seré honesta…esto no es fácil de decir pero Nagato es tu primo lejano…es miembro del Clan Uzumaki…y por si fuera poco…Karin igual es del Clan Uzumaki…

Naruto quedo petrificado por la noticia…

-¡pero que carajos!-dijo Naruto enfadado

-¡NARUTO!- grito Sakura -¡debemos guardar compostura!-

-Así es Naruto-dijo Sai

Naruto, Sakura y Sai peleaban mientras que Hinata estaba sollozando silenciosamente…Sasuke entendía su dolor ¡lo entendía!

-¿y bien Tsunade-sama?-dijo Sasuke

-Deben de formar un grupo, decidí incluir a Hinata por su capacidad en el Byakugan la cual es notable…en unas horas, enviare a Tenten, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji e Ino por si las cosas se complican. Kakashi, quiero que vayas con ellos serás su "líder" ¿entendido?-

-Hai-asintieron todos…

Hinata estaba débil y petrificada por la noticia…y le dijo a Tsunade

-¿Por qué no menciono el nombre de Kiba y de Shino?-

Tsunade la miro y exigió que todos se fueran de la sala….

-Hinata, tu padre ayer me comento del supuesto matrimonio arreglado…con Kiba Inuzuka…y decidí que era mejor no llevarlo..y a decir verdad…no debería enviarte a ti, pero se que Tamahara es como tu hermana…-

Hinata asintió, prefería ir a quedarse como inútil….

-Tsunade-sama…usted cree..Que…Itachi y…Tamahara hayan…-La voz de Hinata se entrecortaba-¿mu..Muerto?-

Tsunade sama la miro…a decir verdad, si Itachi y Tamahara morían se sentiría como la Hokage mas inútil del mundo, ya que Tamahara la consideraba como a una hija por ser hija de una de sus mejores amigas, Kushina Uzumaki…y por la promesa que le hizo en el campo de batalla a Minato….

-Yo creo que son los shinobis mas fuertes, genios de una generación…además…es cierto que desde hace 12 horas no recibimos ningún informe, pero puede ser que no tengan chakra y no hayan podido enviar mensajes…o que no puedan enviarlos, por eso mismo…-

-¿y porque manda no manda ANBU?

Tsunade la miro triste

-Por que ellos son mis mejores miembros…..

Hinata llego a la entrada de la Aldea donde estaban todos, todos tenían caras de funeral…Sasuke estaba alejado de todos, Naruto estaba muy callado, el único que "hablaba" era Sai(que por lo general era el mas callado). Sakura miraba con vergüenza a Hinata, recordando lo que había pasado hace un mes…Kakashi sentía un incomodo silencio entre los miembros…además Tamahara era un miembro del Equipo 7 y empezó a sentir melancolía de que ella no estuviera ahí.

Hinata se acerco a Sasuke, al final ambos entendían su dolor.

Todos los del "Equipo de Rescate de Itachi y Tamahara" se dirigieron a paso rápido hacia donde el olor los dirigiera…

_-Itachi-kun, resiste…por favor..Yo..Yo…te quiero…¡resiste!-_

_-Tamahara….por favor, aguanta ¡no te quiero perder! ¡Joder! Itachi eres mi hermano….¡no los quiero perder son lo único que me queda!-_

_-Hermana…perdón por las decepciones que te hecho pasar….eres mi única familia, mi hermana…Tamahara Uzumaki….-_


	9. En busca del poder

**En busca del poder.**

_-Capitulo 9-_

Era ya de noche…Itachi estaba muy herido, apenas podía moverse ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaba Tamahara?.

Después de que salieron de la oficina de Tsunade-sama Itachi miraba nostálgico la aldea, algo le decía que algo malo pasaría….

-Itachi, debemos estar alertas…Nagato tiene el rinnegan…además Konan tiene ese ninjutsu único… ¿lo sabes, no?-

-Lose-

Tamahara e Itachi se dirigían con cautela hacia la Aldea Oculta entre la Lluvia, Tamahara no dejaba de pensar…ese maldito lugar le traía recuerdos…recuerdos de su infancia.

-Tamahara…..se que ir a la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia te trae malos recuerdos pero…-

-No te preocupes Itachi, esto es una misión de Rango "S" y sobre todas las cosas, es una misión para proteger a la Aldea….

Tamahara e Itachi avanzaban cada vez más… y ya era media noche….así que como miembro de elite decidió enviarle un mensaje a Tsunade diciéndole que todo iba bien, que no había nada raro. Así que decidieron acampar para dormir, pero algo los interrumpió, un ruido….

Tamahara hizo su jutsu de multiplicación de shurikens…y se dio cuenta (Tamahara es ninja sensor) de que había por lo menos dos chakras cercanos….

-Itachi…algo no anda bien, no bajes la guardia-

Itachi no bajo la guardia y así estuvieron por un buen tiempo hasta que frente a ellos apareció Orochimaru-sama…

Tamahara se puso seria, por lo general nunca mostraba su verdadero poder…Itachi al contrario hizo un jutsu de fuego, que desde luego Orochimaru evito rápidamente.

La pelea se prolongo Tamahara no entraba de momento a la pelea por que sabia que había otro chakra, de repente ante ella se aparece Konan, Nagato, Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo.

_-Mierda, son muchos…..-_

Tamahara hace una multiplicación extensiva de cuerpo, mientras Itachi observaba como Tamahara iba a combatir con Tantos…

De primer momento Tamahara sello a Karin con su famoso sello de inmovilización, pero quedaban Suigetsu que era reconocido por ser la encarnación de los 7 Espadachines de la Niebla…

Tamahara se aproximo y realizo varios jutsus, uno de ellos fue un Jutsu de Hielo que tuvo entretenido buen tipo a Jugo…desde luego ya eran dos menos..

Konan y Nagato no habían intervenido, simplemente veían a esa chica peleando…de repente Tamahara logro asesinar a Jugo, si bien era sabido ella era una asesina silente, esto causo el enojo de Suigetsu al matar a su amigo

-¡que te sucede! ¡Yo seré tu oponente!- Suigetsu saco una de las armas de los 7 Espadachines de la Niebla…

El combate empezó al principio Tamahara hacia como que era débil pero al final logro derrotar a Suigetsu sin ningún problema…ahora bien, solo quedaba Orochimaru, Konan y Nagato quienes eran sin duda el problema….

Itachi estaba entretenido con Orochimaru, pero este no decía nada solo peleaba con Itachi…Tamahara noto algo extraño en Konan y en Nagato (quien tenia el cuerpo de Yahiko). Tamahara ya había acabado su combate con Suigetsu muy fácilmente pero… le preocupaba Konan, hacia tiempo habían peleado, y Tamahara sabia que Konan tenia unos jutsus muy buenos, era bastante hábil. La batalla se detuvo por un momento, al parecer Orochimaru se llevaba a Konan pero esta hizo una señal de que estaba bien. Itachi miraba confundido, al final era la mujer a la que el un dia quiso.

Orochimaru reconoció a Itachi y a Tamahara, aun con la mascara.

-Tamahara-sama…¿Cuánto tiempo? – dijo Orochimaru mientras reía sarcásticamente, Tamahara (Katemi) sabía perfectamente que Orochimaru ya sabia quien era mas sin embargo no podía quitarse la mascara era una regla general de los ANBUS: ante todas las cosas jamás te quites la mascara.

-El mismo Orochimaru, ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar a Konohoa? …después de lo de la Guerra Ninja….me sorprende bastante, ump…- dijo en forma fría Tamahara.

-No me hagas reír, Tamahara-sama…al final no pudiste usar totalmente el Gedō Rinne Tensei no Jutsu (Camino Externo: Jutsu de la Reencarnación de Samsara)…. ¿se te agoto el chakra? ¡no pudiste revivir a tu padre!- Orochimaru rio demasiado al decir esas palabras, Tamahara, como debía ser guardo compostura pero muy en el fondo esas palabras le dolían, en efecto…en la Guerra no pudo usar por completo ese poder por falta de chakra, para revivir a su padre necesitaba demasiado chakra pero no lo tenia…..

-Orochimaru-sama ¿a que viene esta platica? ¡Ve al grano- dijo Tamahara en tono tranquilo

Orochimaru parecía divertirse….

-Bien, como sabrás Nagato es pariente de tu clan… ¿lo sabes no?-dijo Orochimaru

-Hmp, ¿y? Eso es asunto de la Aldea….-

En ese momento…Itachi sabia que debía cubrir a Tamahara, era su compañera ANBU y sobre todo su superior….Y en eso Nagato se puso enfrente de Tamahara

-¿crees que tu eres la líder del Clan Uzumaki? ¡el líder aquí soy yo!-

Tamahara lo miraba extrañada, ahora sabia por donde venia el asunto…una lucha poder de Clan

-Hmp, ¿los muertos hablan Nagato?... mi hermano te derroto… ¿no deberías estar sellado en la espada Totsuka de Itachi?- en ese momento Tamahara miro hacia donde estaba Itachi en silencio.

-Me haces reír, pues a decir verdad he conseguido un cuerpo inmortal…¡lo he hecho!-

Tamahara ahora entendía…seguro rompió el sello de la espada Totsuka con el rinnegan.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres Nagato?-

-Somos familia pero quiero ser líder del Clan-

-¿Cómo para que?-

-Tamahara, Tsunade quiere que alguno de ustedes sean Hokage….¡yo seré el siguiente Hokage!-

-¡ESO NUNCA!- dijo Tamahara

-Tu tienes un dojutsu muy superior… sin duda un dojutsu tan superior que me podrías derrotar, por eso mismo ¡quiero tu poder!-

-Nagato, ¿no has entendido?, no me gusta repetir las mismas cosas…..-

-El clan Uzumaki necesita un líder fuerte, que haya liderado…y…..¡que tenga un descendiente!-

Tamahara volteo a ver a Konan, quien tenia un bulto en el estomago

_-¡imposible! ¿Esta embarazada?-_

Como si pudiera leer los pensamientos, Nagato añadió…

-En efecto… mi querido juguete tendrá un hijo… no falta mucho para que nazca ¡sangre Uzumaki! … yo seré el líder de la Hoja incluso con un descendiente

Itachi quedo helado…si Nagato tenia un hijo significaría que Tamahara no era líder del Clan Uzumaki…

-Hmp, es cierto que naci antes que Naruto…y que tu, eres mayor que nosotros pero…la prima de mi madre no la conocí…mas bien ¡no me consta que seas Uzumaki!- añadió Tamahara

-¡Ja! ¿Quieres que te demuestre que soy Uzumaki?

Tamahara miro sorprendida ¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Una técnica de sellado?... ¡no!,..¡Debía huir!

-¡Itachi! ¡Itachi! ¡Huye! – Tamahara le dio una señal que solo los ANBUS entienden, Itachi quedo perplejo ¡por nada del mundo dejaría a Tamahara ahí!...Tamahara hizo un genjutsu con su sharingan transportando a Itachi a otro mundo y de repente se escucho un sonido de Nagato

-Shinra Tensei…-

Itachi estaba en una ilusión, no recordaba mucho solo veía como el sharingan de Tamahara se despertaba rápidamente y ella le dijo que huyera…e inmediatamente lo envió a otra dimensión…Tamahara nunca había hecho pero seguro era para protegerlo.

Itachi estaba en esa ilusión, estaba rodeado de sangre… debía escapar de esa ilusión, como usuario del sharingan sabia como hacerlo… y de repente ya fuera de la ilusión observo como todo estaba destruido…estaba sangrando pero solo de una parte ¿Dónde estaba Tamahara? Itachi tenia poco chakra, no sabia porque pero tenia poco chakra y solo le pudo enviar un mensaje a Tsunade –sama diciéndole que, todo se había complicado y que entre los involucrados estaba Orochimaru, ya no podía enviar mas debido a que su chakra se estaba agotando.

Era ya de noche…Itachi estaba muy herido, apenas podía moverse ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaba Tamahara?. Todo lo que veía era destrucción ¿genjutsu? ¡No! ¡Era la realidad…! Lo único que pudo recordar era la dulce sonrisa de Hinata, eso lo mantendría convida…eso….

Después de la gran explosión del Shinra Tensei, Nagato se encontraba en la Aldea Oculta entre la lluvia, junto a el estaba Konan y del otro lado Orochimaru…y en una estatua estaba Tamahara. Esa estatua tenía 6 espadas de chakra capaces de absorberlo todo.

Tamahara con las pocas fuerzas que tenia observaba…se sentía débil, ¿Qué había pasado?

_-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Genjutsu? ¡Mierda!...logro hacerlo…maldición..no puedo..Mierda, son las espadas de Chakra..no podre con 6…me siento tan…tan….-_

Tamahara volvió a desmayarse, Konan la miraba con profunda pena, no podía hacer absolutamente nada….en un principio Konan estaba enamorada de Yahiko (el verdadero)….pero Nagato tomo su cuerpo…y se convirtió en un monstruo, incluso cuando enterró a "Nagato" después de la Invasión a Konohoa todo estaba bien, pero ese no era ni Nagato ni Yahiko…¡era Pain! Un monstruo sin alma alguna…un títere de Maadara y actualmente de Orochimaru…

_-Ni siquiera se a quien es a quien amo…¿Quién es este hombre? Desconozco totalmente quien es…Itachi-kun….espero estés bien, se que debes de tener otra vida…yo…yo nunca morí de ese ataque de Obito…Itachi… ¡debes aguantar…!...Tamahara-chan… tu eres fuerte…¡resiste!-_

-Y bien, Nagato…¿Qué ganamos con esto? ¿no seria mas fácil asesinarla de una vez?-

-No, Orochimaru-sama, nuestro clan es resistente, además…aunque ella no sea usuaria de kyubi ni tenga su chakra es muy fuerte….además…esos ojos…¡ese poder único!-

-No seas ridículo, ¿poder único? ¡Patrañas! Ni siquiera pudo evadir tu Shinra Tensei…-

-no…te equivocas ¡si pudo! Pero decidió proteger a ese Uchiha, ese tipo me da totalmente igual…

-Hmp, debe estar vivo ¿no?

-Pero muy mal herido…incluso el Shinra Tensei puede llegar a ilusiones y Tamahara no logro meter a tiempo a Itachi a la otra dimensión….el Uchiha morirá en unas horas, no resistirá…

-Hmp ¡espero que así sea!.

-Es momento de retirarnos Orochimaru-sama…tengo algunos asuntos pendientes como, preparar mi golpe de estado hacia Konohoa, ¡yo seré el líder!-

-Hmp – Orochimaru se acerco lentamente a Nagato poniendo una serpiente en su cuello, era un sello maldito – y si no haces lo que te pido….-

Se escucho un grito aterrador por parte de Nagato….Orochimaru lo torturaba…

Nagato estaba atónita…traumada, odiaba ver esas escenas y le causaba tristeza no poder hacer absolutamente nada por Tamahara, quien se encontraba en una estatua que absorbía todo su chakra, mientras 6 espadas estaban encajadas en sus puntos vitales…Además, no debía preocuparse tanto..Ya que tenía 7 meses de embarazo y en cualquier momento su hijo podría nacer

-¡Konan!, tu te quedaras a vigilar al recipiente…..-dijo Orochimaru mientras llevaba a Nagato en brazos, al parecer su tortura había sido demasiada

-¿recipiente?-dijo Konan como si no supiera que se refería a Tamahara

Orochimaru se acerco y le puso un kunai en su estomago… -Tamahara…cuídala o si no….-

Konan entendió a la perfección, estaba asustada y vio como Orochimaru se salía de esa puerta junto a su "esposo".

Tamahara abrió los ojos, se sentía débil…ni siquiera podía moverse…Konan la movió sorprendida, ¡aun seguía viva! A esas alturas ya debía estar muerta…

-Tamahara-chan…..yo….-

-No te quejes Konan….¿en verdad tu….- (Tamahara escupió sangre)- tendrás un hijo?

Konan se puso las manos a los ojos no podía ver esa escena tan aterradora…Tamahara estaba transformada y estaba muy mal herida….

-Si…es mi..mi..hijo…-

-Cu..Cuídalo…-

-Tamahara…¿Cómo es que…puedes seguir viva?

-Mi deseo de estarlo….-

Konan miro hacia todos los lados…¿Cómo rayos se desactivaba esa cosa?

-Konan….esta….es…estatua solo se puede…de…sactivar con….- Tamahara no podía hablar, su voz era entrecortada estaba demasiado débil

-¿con que se puede desactivar? ¡Tamahara!-

-Sha…sha….sharingan…o…do..jutsu…..-

Konan entendía…se necesitaba del Byakugan o Sharingan para desactivarlo ¡maldición! Ella no tenia nada de eso…

-Konan…¿pu..Puedes huir…?

Konan le mostro una marca en sus manos…Tamahara entendió, era un sello que le impedía salirse de donde estaba de lo contrario moriría….

-Konan….qui…quítame mi espa…espada y …y mis…se…sellos…-dijo con debilidad…

Konan se acerco a los sellos (pergaminos) y a la espada que le indico Tamahara

-Ahora….toma…toma mi sang…sangre en…este kunai…

-Haaai-

-Abr…abre el pergam…ino y pon la sangre en forma de…círculos-dijo quejándose Tamahara, lo que intentaba hacer es que Konan pudiese hacer una invocación con la sangre de ella…solo que ella no podía, pero Konan si ya que usaría la sangre de Tamahara, su sangre.

Konan entendió el propósito y pudo realizar una invocación, en el momento salieron varios sapos mensajeros…Salió de ahí un pequeño sapo llamado Shima, quien ya conocía a Tamahara porque ella tenia tratos de sangre con los sapos…

-¡Tamahara-chan! ¡Usted!...-

Tamahara no podía abrir los ojos, se sentía a desfallecer…

-Shima….tu….di…le a Naruto-kun mi ubicación y dile que Nagato esta reencarnado por Orochimaru…además…dile que..Konan…espera un hijo de Nagato…- Shima estaba anonado, ¿Cómo es que Tamahara aun tenia fuerzas?...

-Shima…invoca a Gamabunta….-dijo en un suspiro Tamahara ya que su chakra cada vez se agotaba mas

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi, Sakura y Sai se encontraban rumbo a la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia, ya que según Tsunade-sama ahí deberían estar los Akatsuki

-¡Shima! ¡Fukasaku!-dijo Naruto muy emotivo

Shima y Fukasaku estaban muy confundidos, no sabían como darle la noticia a Naruto

-¡Naruto-kun! Debe dirigirse inmediato a esta dirección

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quiénes son?-dijo Sasuke

-Son invo….¡invocaciones!...pero…¿Cómo es que..?-

-Tamahara-chan nos invoco, por favor apresúrense….-dijo Fukasaku muy alarmado

Todos iban a toda velocidad, ni quisiera sabían que pasaba

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tamahara porque los invoco?-

-Es que… su..Su hermana esta…a punto de morir, al parecer una chica le ayudo hacer la invocación ya que Tamahara-chan esta…. Muy herida-

-¿Qué dice? ¿Apunto de morir?-dijo Naruto preocupado y con un nudo en la garganta

-Esta clavada en un tipo de estatua de chakra…a decir verdad la pobre apenas y hablaba dijo que una tal "Konan" estaba embarazada, y que Nagato estaba atrás de esto y que Orochimaru… ¿Qué mas dijo Fukasaku?-dijo Shima

-¡oh! No recuerdo pero la chica apenas y hablaba estaba totalmente herida…apenas podía respirar…

Sasuke estaba helado….

-¡me ha llegado un reporte de Gamabunta!-dijo Fugaku

Naruto estaba totalmente herido, se podían observar unas lágrimas, mientras todos corrían a toda velocidad

-¡queeee!-grito Naruto

-Pues habla de un tal Itachi dice que esta cerca del bosque de la lluvia..Dice que esta herido…no se muy bien, Tamahara-chan esta muy herida como para dar detalles-

-¡yo iré!- dijo Sai.

-Yo también iré-dijo Hinata –Alguien debe encargarse de los ninjutsus de medico, Sakura-chan tu encárgate de Tamahara.

-Enviare a Pakun a avisarle a Tsunade-sama que nos traiga ninjas médicos…-

Sasuke y Naruto estaban totalmente en silencio….ahora solo quedaban ellos, Sakura y Kakashi, además de los dos sapos

-¡ya estoy arto! ¡Usare este jutsu! …Sasuke alcánzame después….-

Saque estaba tirando lágrimas, mientras observaba como Naruto se transformaba en modo kyubi, eso haría que Naruto tuviera mas velocidad y así fue, por mas que Sasuke trato de alcanzarle, la velocidad de Naruto era muy superior.

_-No, Tamahara tu no…no….hare el jutsu del Dios del trueno volador…-_

El jutsu de Naruto funciono y ahora el se encontraba afuera de un gran edificio

-¡Tamahara!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.


	10. Viviré por ti Hinata

**¡Viviré por ti Hinata!**

_-Capitulo 10-_

Itachi se encontraba desmayado en medio de un bosque totalmente destruido, llovía sobre su cuerpo…no podía moverse…y sintió como si estuviera en un abismo viendo una pequeña película de su vida ¿su fin?

_Entre la vida y la muerte: "Después de la vida y antes de la muerte"_

_-¿Dónde estoy?...todo es tan oscuro….siento frio ¿estoy muerto…?_

_-hijo….-_

_-¿Quién es?, ¿Quién eres?-dijo Itachi_

_-Te has vuelto un hombre fuerte-_

_-¿Quién eres?_

_De repente se aparece una señora joven…tiene el pelo negro y ojos negros….Mikoto Uchiha._

_-¡madre!-_

_-Itachi… ¿Cuánto tiempo?_

_-Madre….-Itachi lloro de la emoción…-¿Dónde estoy?_

_-Oh Itachi…estas en medio de una línea…no deberías acercarte mucho_

_-¿Por qué?..._

_-veras, este mundo es diferente al que tu conoces y al que yo un dia conocí junto a tu padre…tu padre y yo estamos allá… (Mikoto señalo un lugar con mucha luz)….y tu estas aquí…en la oscuridad, pero si ves atrás hay imágenes tuyas…_

_Itachi volteo hacia donde señalaba su madre, había una luz blanca…era como un paraíso y donde el estaba todo era oscuridad y atrás de el había miles d imágenes…algunas eran ¿de el? ¡si! ¡Eran recuerdos!._

_-Madre…entonces… ¿Dónde estoy?_

_-Estas en la nada, entre la vida y la muerte…estas en medio de tu vida…en un punto difícil de llegar, pocos llegan a este punto en el que se debaten entre su vida y la muerte…._

_-Madre….pero tú ¿donde estas?..._

_-Estoy en el lugar donde ya no hay retorno…Itachi-dijo Mikoto sonriendo_

_Itachi estaba confundido…muy confundido._

_-pero ¿tu estuviste aquí antes de….?_

_-No, yo solo llegue a la luz, jamás estuve donde tu estas en este momento_

_-y… ¿Qué hago?_

_-Si te acercas a mi llegaras a donde yo estoy y no habrá retorno, si regresas…será difícil pero lo puedes lograr…_

_Itachi logro hacer pasos para atrás, pero su cuerpo no respondía_

_-¡no puedo! ¡No puedo moverme!_

_-Hijo, es que es difícil…es decir, es mas fácil moverte para adelante que para atrás…pero… ¿quieres vivir? ¿Tienes un sueño?._

_Itachi empezaba a entender "si se movía para adelante significaba fácil, la muerte. En cambio sobrevivir a lo que le estaba pasando era difícil..Era difícil volver atrás, donde había imágenes de su vida ¡volver con vida!"_

_-¡quiero vivir! ¡no me daré por vencido!-_

_Mikoto sonreía, entendía que su hijo había comprendido todo…._

_-como vez no es fácil volver atrás, a tu vida. Mas sin embargo tus anhelos de vivir te llevaran hacia la vida…._

_-pero, ¿yo estoy muerto?-_

_Mikoto miró seria a Itachi, al parecer este a un no entendía bien._

_-Itachi, mira, tu… no estas muerto, pero tampoco estas vivo, es decir…hmp es como si estuvieras muy delicado de salud…como si estuvieras en un coma…del cual en este momento estas tratando de salir, yo por ejemplo cuando morí simplemente llegue a este lugar y es que ya estaba en mi destino, no tenia la oportunidad así como tu, de decidir si irme a "la luz blanca" o "volver a mis recuerdos"…._

_-Ya entiendo, ¿quiere decir que estoy como en un estado de coma?-_

_-Así es, pero depende de ti si quieres vivir un futuro…si quieres vivir._

_-¡claro que si quiero vivir! ¡Viviré por…..!-Itachi guardo silencio ¿pero que decía? Al fin y al cabo estaba hablando con su madre…._

_-vivirás por Hinata, lo se- dijo Mikoto esbozando una dulce sonrisa_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-He protegido a tu hermano y a ti, los observo…así que se por que es ese deseo enorme de vivir…¡lucha!._

_-Lo hare madre, no me daré por vencido….a todo esto ¿Dónde esta Hinata?_

_-Oh ¡hijo! Eso lo escucharas en unos segundos_

_-¿segundos?_

_-Un minuto aquí, son 10 minutos en tiempo real, es decir "en vida"…y platicando llevamos 5 minutos…._

_-¡¿es decir que en tiempo real han pasado 50 minutos?!_

_-Así es, has estado aquí mucho tiempo, Itachi…antes de que me vaya, quiero que sepas 3 cosas muy importantes-_

_-Dime-_

_-La primera es que Orochimaru es un tipo embustero, el ocasiono el asesinato del Clan Uchiha…debes de tener cuidado con el, no es de fiar. La segunda cosa es que cuando despiertes no recordaras nada de esto...Simplemente te quedaras con una sensación que desaparecerá, no recordaras que estuviste en este lugar ni en este momento, estos casi 6 minutos que llevamos hablando serán 1 hora en coma de tu verdadera vida ¿entiendes? Y la tercera y la mas importante "jamás olvides que te amo con todo mi corazón, que cada dia que paso recuerdo la sonrisa tuya y la de tu hermano…cada dia los recuerdo y cada dia que los veo desde este cielo contemplo a dos hombres que dejaron de ser niños, fuertes, guapos y sobre todo grandes personas. Arigato, por dejarme ser tu madre Itachi, y seguramente preguntaras por tu padre, el esta bien..Tenlo por seguro que los ama demasiado y…por cierto aprueba la relación con Hinata Hyuga…se feliz hasta el ultimo de tus días, que por cierto no será hoy…te amo-_

_-¡madre! – dijo Itachi mientras observaba como su madre se desvanecía junto con el viento, se sentía solo pero de repente sintió un bienestar como si no estuviera solo ¿Qué era esa sensación?_

_-¡Itachi-kun! ¡Itachi-kun!-_

_-¿Qué es esa voz?-dijo Itachi_

_-Itachi….-_

De repente Itachi sintió como dos manos estuvieran en su cuerpo, abrió lentamente los ojos, no recordaba absolutamente nada… ¿Qué había pasado? Lo primero que vio fueron dos ojos grises plateados que derramaban lagrimas encima de el…estaba muy débil, no sentía su cuerpo pero sonrió…era Hinata, su Hinata, su luz, su vida, su fe, su esperanza, su ilusión, su meta, su sueño, simplemente su todo.

-¡Itachi-kun! ¡Despertaste!-dijo Hinata mientras le ofrecía un pequeño abrazo, mientras Itachi hacia señales de dolor.

Sai miraba emocionado la escena, llevaban cerca de 50 minutos tratando de curar a Itachi, pero este estaba en coma…estaba dormido, como si estuviera muerto pero a la vez vivo. No tardaron mucho en dar con su ubicación, incluso Sai ya había enviado un mensaje a la Hokage-sama para que enviara ninjas médicos.

-Hina..Hinata-chan-dijo Itachi sonriendo…

-¡dime Hina-chan! ¡Por favor!-

-Hina-chan….

-Itachi ¡me tenias tan preocupada!...-

-Hina-chan..yo, estoy bien…

Hinata lo contemplaba, quizá el decía que estaba bien pero ella sabia que tenia heridas de gravedad y que era importante llevarlo al hospital, mas sin embargo el hecho de que estuviera consiente era muy buen augurio

-Itachi-kun por favor, no hables…es mejor para que te recuperes pronto-dijo Hinata con una gran sonrisa…

De repente un aura de preocupación salió de Itachi mientras trataba de moverse….

-Itachi-kun ¡no te muevas!- dijo Hinata en forma de regaño

-Hina-chan, lo siento pero… ¿Tamahara? ¡Donde esta!-dijo Itachi preocupado

Hinata y Sai se miraron en forma de cómplices, a decir verdad Shima y Fukasaku les habían dicho un muy mal pronóstico de Tamahara.

-Uchiha-senpai, usted debería descansar, no se preocupe por Tamahara-senpai, ella estará bien, después de todo es nuestra líder- dijo Sai mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa sincera, el pertenecía al grupo de EX ANBU raíz, que desde que había terminado la 4ª Guerra Mundial Shinobi ahora pertenecía a los miembros del ANBU, el cual dirigía Tamahara e Itachi.

Itachi miraba a Sai, algo en su mirada no le convencía…miro a Hinata y vio que Hinata tenia ojos de angustia y tristeza, el mismo lo sabia. Tamahara no estaba bien.

-Sasuke-kun ¡por favor espera!- dijo Sakura mientras intentaba seguir a Sasuke a toda velocidad, a decir verdad Sasuke estaba yendo a un pasos demasiado rápidos, imposibles de superar. Naruto se había ido desde hace mucho con el Jutsu del Trueno Volador, además de que estaba en modo kyubi.

Sasuke miro hacia atrás, sin duda le llevaba muchos metros de distancia a Sakura y mas a Kakashi.

-¡Sasuke! ¡No vayas tan rápido!-grito Kakashi

Sasuke ignoro todo y decidió ir tan rápido como pudo, no podía evitarlo ¡no quería perderla!

-¡Maldita Konan!-dijo Orochimaru.

Konan miraba atemorizada, tenia mucho miedo, no por ella, no por su vida, sino por la vida de su hijo. Quien era lo único que tenia de su vida, algo real.

Tamahara escuchaba todo lo que Orochimaru gritaba, Gamabunta no pudo ser invocado por dos razones, la primera decidió no invocarlo porque era muy obvio que hizo una invocación y la segunda…no serviría de nada. Ella aun tenía fuerzas, lo sabia… ¿de donde? No sabia, ni siquiera imagino que hasta este punto estuviera convida así que con sus dedos intento alzarlos, era la única parte del cuerpo que no tenia clavada a la estatua e hizo sellos manuales con una sola mano.

-Elemento Hielo: Gran Pared de Hielo.

Apenas pudo hacer el jutsu cuando de repente Konan se vio en vuelta en hielo, era como un escudo protector, Orochimaru se quedo perplejo, miro a Tamahara quien estaba ya a punto de morir.

_-¡no puedo creer que haya hecho un escudo de hielo para proteger a Konan! ¡ha malgastado el poco chakra que le quedaba!-_

Konan estaba sorprendida, estaba en un jutsu de hielo ¿Por qué?.

-Konan, tu…debes..De vivir…-se escucho a una debilitada voz.

Orochimaru estaba arto, de una buena vez le tenia que quitar esos ojos que era su centro de poder, y de una vez debía asesinarla, ya después haría de su cuerpo un títere solo para el usando el Edo Tensei. Pero de pronto, llego Nagato.

-¡Orochimaru-sama! ¡Nos han encontrado!

-¿Qué? ¡Como es posible!- dijo Orochimaru exaltado

Miro hacia todos lados, no había señas de que Konan pudo abrir la boca, de otra forma hubiera muerto. Incluso Tamahara en su estado actual era incapaz de hacer una invocación.

Tamahara sonrió triunfante.

-¡Maldita!- Nagato corrió a toda velocidad mientras se proponía a darle un golpe pero de pronto Tamahara pudo sacar uno de sus brazos, mientras le salía sangre y le pudo dar un golpe ligero pero firme que hizo que Nagato cayera a unos metros.

Orochimaru usó un jutsu de fuego para derretir el hielo que protegía a Konan, pero fue imposible, ese hielo más bien parecía cristal.

Tamahara pudo activar su sharingan, estaba dispuesta a quitarse esas espadas de chakra, ella era experta en kenjutsu, además conocía todas las armas ninjas. Y logro algo épico. Poder romper las espadas de chakra. Como era de esperarse cayó al suelo agotada.

Orochimaru miro furioso la acción mientras iba corriendo hacia ella con una espada, directo a matarla pero una voz lo interrumpió

-Orochimaru-sama ¡se da cuenta que le tendremos que quitar el poder!-

Orochimaru entro en razón así que saco su armamento medico

-Orochimaru-sama ¡deprisa! ¡Siento un chakra a toda velocidad hacia aquí!

Tamahara estaba débil, pero estaba consiente

_-Mierda, no tengo chakra como para hacer algo…pero mínimo no moriré en esa estatua ¡de ningún modo! ¡Maldita estatua! Me quito casi todo mi chakra, ni siquiera puedo hacer un clon de sombras, ni siquiera puedo hacer jutsus…me estoy desangrando.- pensó Tamahara._

Tamahara estaba consiente de que esa seria su ultima misión, asi que daría lo mejor…lo haría por Konohoa…y sobre todo ¡por el honor!.

Así que se pudo levantar, veía todo nublado, había usado demasiado el sharingan para zafarse de esas espadas, apenas y podía andar, tomo su espada y justo cuando Orochimaru se la iba atascar ella le incrustó la espada, no sin que antes Orochimaru se la clavara.

-¡Maldita desgraciada!- grito Orochimaru

Nagato estaba sorprendido, lo mejor era que huyera. Miro hacia un lado, había un gran bloque de Hielo donde estaba Konan

_-¡que me importa esa! ¡Solo va engrandar un hijo, ese si que me importa!-_

Konan podía ver todo desde el hielo y se quedo horrorizada al ver como Tamahara le clavaba una espada a Orochimaru mientras el hacia lo mismo….

-¡Tamahara-chan!...¡tuuuu!.

Naruto quedo horrorizado…¿era su hermana?.

Tamahara estaba en el piso atascándole la espada a Orochimaru, pero esa no era cualquier espada…la espada que tenia Tamahara en la espada era una espada que absorbía chakra, y sin que Orochimaru se diera cuenta la espada estaba absorbiendo chakra y esta a su vez se lo transmitía a Tamahara, eso la mantendría con vida unos minutos mas, ya que ella sabia que había afectado todos sus puntos vitales, la espada que Orochimaru le había clavado estaba justo debajo de su corazón….dolía. Tenía un aspecto diferente a ella, su ropa estaba rasgada, su cuerpo estaba envuelto en sangre, su boca emanaba sangre…tenia la piel pálida pero aun así sonreía.

Naruto inmediatamente ataco de un golpe a Nagato no se detuvo hasta que le pudo aplicar el sellado de inmovilización y de inmediato estrangulo a Orochimaru…aunque este como era muy habilidoso seguía vivo

-Naruto..Deja que… me trague… todo… su chakra- dijo Tamahara con voz apenas audible. Naruto la miro anonado, sus lagrimas corrían…pero sintió como esa espada emanaba chakra hacia el cuerpo de Tamahara

-Tu espada…..

-Si, absorbe el chakra…

Naruto entendía todo pero aun así debía asesinar a Nagato…

-¡maldito!- grito Naruto mientras estaba alado de Tamahara

-¡Vaya! Veo que los Uzumaki somos lo suficientemente fuertes ¿no? Por que lo veo puedo comprobar que tu hermana es fuerte, que mira que sobrevivir a la Estatua devoradora de Chakra, ¡es demasiado!.

Naruto veía un cubo de hielo, mas bien era una barrera ¿Tamahara había hecho eso?.

-Na..Naruto..de..deben quitarle un se…sello a Konan…ella..ella..no puede..salir de aquí si…no le …quitan…el sello…ella tendrá un hijo- dijo Tamahara

Naruto entendía, Tamahara había protegido hasta el último instante a Konan.

Naruto se dispuso hacer un Rasengan ¡lo haría!.

La pelea entre Naruto acaba de empezar cuando de repente entro en la sala un chico…de ojos rojos y cabello negro. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke corrió a toda velocidad pero se detuvo en seco, lo que miraba no tenia explicación, no lo podía creer era Orochimaru acostado encima de Tamahara mientras los dos luchaban por enterrarse una espada. Sasuke cayó arrodillado. Recordó la escena de sus padres cuando estaban tirados muertos.

-Sasuke-kun- dijo Tamahara mientras cerraba los ojos. La espada de chakra de Tamahara había dejado de obtener chakra.


	11. Sombra del dolor

**Sombra del dolor**

-Capitulo 11-

Tamahara cerraba los ojos mientras pronunciaba lentamente el nombre de Sasuke.

Anonado, miraba a su novia…tenia el mismo semblante que hacia 10 años…en la masacre Uchiha.

Flash Back (Pensamientos de Sasuke).

_Me dije a mi mismo que no me pasaría, que nunca volvería a ver algo así porque mataría mis emociones ¡yo lo jure!...quien diría que Tamahara me salvo de morir ese dia…ese dia que la conocí ¡ese dia marco mi vida!...la conocí y por quedarme a platicar con ella, Itachi y yo la acompañamos a su casa y cuando llegamos. ¿Por qué? Justamente ese dia yo la conocí y me salvo la vida indirectamente y ahora yo estoy enfrente de ella ¿Por qué no puedo hablar? ¡Porque! ¡no puedo dejar que ella muera! ¡No ella! ¡Ella es mi vida! Se que soy un chico que no demuestra lo que siente, que incluso ella me ha hecho abrir mi corazón…._

_Fin del flash back._

Sakura devolvió una mirada a Sasuke, este solo estaba parado no se movía ni hablaba estaba mirando al horizonte…

-¡mierda!-exclamo Sakura Haruno.

Nadie respondía lo que decía Sakura, Naruto luchaba con Nagato, era una pelea muy dura…

-Sakura-dijo Tamahara con una voz que apenas se podía distinguir.

-¡Tamahara-chan! –decía feliz Sakura.

-Que…no saque el rinnegan- dijo Tamahara acto seguido suspiro.

Sakura no notaba que su flujo de chakra no corría como debería ser, eso le preocupaba y demasiado pero el hecho de que estuviera consiente ayudaba. Sasuke seguía ahí parado

-¡Sasuke! ¡Cuidado!- grito Naruto al ver que Nagato diría un ataque.

Sasuke lo evadió con facilidad sin quitar su vista de su amada…no podía dejar de mirarla aterrado, Sakura entendía que quizá estaba en un estado de "shock"

-¡Sasuke! ¡Reacciona!-grito Sakura.

Sasuke seguía exactamente en el mismo estado.

-Sakura, Konan esta apunto de….dar a luz-dijo una débil Tamahara.

Sakura entendió que eso era un motivo de preocupación.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Rompe la barrera de hielo de Tamahara-chan, quítale el sello a Konan y huye!-dijo Sakura…

Itachi no dejaba de mirar a Tamahara pero obedeció la orden e hizo todo tal y como Sakura indicaba pero no salía de su estado de éxtasis. Kakashi llego a tiempo para ayudar a Naruto.

Sasuke rompió la barrera de hielo y aunque le costaba trabajo se alejo de ahí, Konan estaba desmayada había sido demasiado para ella, además estaba sudando y tenia una cara de dolor.

-Uzumaki Naruto- dijo Nagato

Naruto frunció el ceño, nada de esto le gustaba ¿pero que podía hacer? ¡Matarlo!.

-Tú que hablabas de paz….

-La paz es algo que jamás se conseguirá, ¡yo lo se! Además, yo lo que quiero es ¡poder! Me arte de ser Líder de la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia yo, yo quiero ser Líder de Konohoa…y ¡ser líder del mundo!.

-¿y luego? ¡Porque planeaste esto!-

-Hmp, Uzumaki no entiendes….el Clan Uzumaki en el pasado fue un Clan asombroso por sus técnicas yo quiero restaurar mi Clan, pero tu y tu hermana son un impedimento y bueno, según ustedes dos eran los únicos Uzumaki pero, Karin igual lo es…pero por edad y por descendencia ¡yo soy el heredero!.

Naruto se le quedo mirando, ahora entendía que lo que Nagato buscaba era poder, poder sobre las aldeas…y para ello debía eliminar al "supuesto heredero" que en este caso era Tamahara, ahora entendía porque Konan estaba embarazada, desde luego ese hijo seria descendiente de una nueva liga de Clan.

-¡Y por eso usaste a Konan!-exclamo enfurecido Naruto

-Hmp, no la use, en si nadie usa a nadie en este mundo solo son "juguetes" piezas que se mueven a tu antojo pero no es que yo sea su dueño sino que ella decidió que así fuera, y si..Ahora entiendes porque Konan espera a un hijo ¡no?- Sonrió sarcásticamente Nagato.

-¡Maldito! ¡Ella fue tu compañera de equipo! ¡Estuvo contigo en las buenas y en las malas!-

-A mi me da igual, ¡mírame! Yo no soy yo, solo soy la sombra de quien fui, no soy Yahiko, no soy Nagato…yo ¡soy Pain!-

Naruto no entendía nada ¿Quién se suponía que era ese tipo? ¿Yahiko? ¿Nagato? ¿Pain?. Yahiko había muerto en la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, y Nagato había tomado su cuerpo para formar a Pain, entonces ¿era Pain? ¡eso solo quería decir una cosa…! ¡Que Nagato estaba poseído por un espíritu!.

-¿Quién eres entonces?-

-Ya te dije, no soy nada solo soy una sombra de quien fui-

-¿Quién te maneja? ¿Qué eres?-

-Hmp, Maadara me dejo encomendadas muchas cosas, ustedes ganaron la guerra ¡pero no consiguieron librarse del dolor, del odio y del pasado!.

-Estas loco ¡no te das cuenta!-

En eso Nagato se atraviesa un kunai justo en su corazón.

-¿ves? ¡no siento nada! Yo soy…"nada"-

Kakashi se quedo estupefacto ¿es posible que pudo eliminar todo el dolor interno y que ahora solo fuera una masa del odio?

-Y bien, ahora para culminar mi poder, tengo un asunto importante o mas bien dos, el primero es mi hijo desde luego Konan no me importa así que en cuanto tome el cuerpo de tu "hermana" y tenga un nuevo recipiente estaré bien después iré por mi hijo-

-¿y porque me dices todo esto a mi? ¡que no deberías planear tus asuntos tu!-dijo enfurecido Naruto

-Eres débil, Naruto-

Naruto corrió a toda velocidad hacia el y no sucedió nada. No pasaba nada, Kakashi hizo un chidori pero aunque le dio en el blanco, Nagato no asentía dolor. De repente del suelo, Orochimaru se levanto tenia un aspecto de "muerto" estaba totalmente herido, Sakura seguía con la curación de Tamahara aunque era casi imposible, ella seguro moriría.

Nagato se dirigió hacia Orochimaru y lo asesino. Kakashi y Naruto se quedaron impresionados, Nagato parecía que le sacaba un órgano, el corazón y se lo puso en el espacio que, anteriormente había quedado al enterrarse aquel kunai momentos antes.

Naruto trago saliva, ese tipo era raro y mas que raro ¡daba un aura de miedo!.

-Y bien- dijo Nagato mientras se implantaba el corazón - ¿en que estábamos?-

Kakashi se quedo aterrado, en sus años de shinobi nada le había causado tanto miedo y tanta desesperación, sino detenían a Nagato en ese momento quien sabe que pasaría.

Tamahara quien aun tenia la espada empujo el brazo de Sakura con una fuerza que fue capaz de distanciarla algunos metros, Sakura quedo impresionada ¿Cómo era posible que Tamahara podía hacer eso en un estado como aquel?.

Un chakra color morado salió del cuerpo de ella, mientras sus dos ojos activaban un poder que nadie había sentido ni contemplado antes, ella tenia el rinnegan pero a la vez se le estaba formando una espiral en forma del Mangekyo Sharingan, su rinnegan había evolucionado, lo cual jamás se había visto nunca.

Nagato quedo sorprendido, si obtenía ese poder tenia carta de triunfo eterna sobre todo el mundo shinobi que el, desde luego arreglaría.

Sakura se dio cuenta que ese "poder" hacia que Tamahara se recuperara, de otra forma estaría ¡muerta!.

-Aun los muertos son fastidiosos- dijo Tamahara quien de la nada se había podido poner de pie.

-¡Tamahara-chan!-grito Naruto

Kakashi nunca había visto ese poder ni esos ojos, daban miedo, aterraban. Trago saliva, no podía creer que su alumna estuviera de pie con esas heridas ni podía creer que tuviera esos ojos.

-Eres un fastidio, Tamahara Uzumaki….una verdadera piedra en mi camino, pero hasta las piedras mas fuertes se erosionan en cualquier momento y hoy es tu momento-dijo Nagato, quien muy en el fondo estaba sorprendido de que aun estuviera viva.

Tamahara escupió sangre, es cierto que el poder le ayudaba a recuperarse pero seguía herida internamente, ella sabia que eso podía conducirle a la muerte segura.

-Yo jure, ante mi padre que si estaba en mis manos salvaría al mundo shinobi, mis seres amados ya han hecho mucho por mi, por ellos estoy parada, este poder no es visual ni es un dojutsu, ni nada es ¡mi voluntad de fuego!-

-¡No me vengas con esas cosas!- rio Nagato a carcajadas.

Tamahara sabia que, la única opción de "asesinar" a Nagato era sellarlo en la Parka. Ella no quería morir, no lo quería así que hizo un clon de sombras idéntico a ella, incluso con su mismo chakra pero añadió muchos sellos e incluso abrió un pergamino.

-¡edo Tensei!-grito Tamahara

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ¿Cómo era que ella manejaba una técnica de ese nivel?.

En ese momento ante ella aparece una persona desconocida para todos, excepto para Kakashi.

-Mizuki Uchiha-dijo Kakashi sorprendido.

-Mizuki-sama…..lo siento-dijo Tamahara mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas

-¡eh! ¡No entiendo!-decía Naruto confundido.

-Esta bien, Tamahara-chan…veo que pudiste después de todo, sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por Konohoa-

-Lo siento, Mizuki, de otro modo yo, yo, no habría acudido a usted.

-¡Estas herida!-dijo Mizuki viendo el estado en que estaba su antigua "hija adoptiva"

_Flash Back (Mizuki Uchiha)_

_crecí en el Clan Uchiha, mi hermano Shisui Uchiha era un prodigio, mas sin embargo yo era débil por mi enfermedad, era mayor que Shisui pero no tenia muchas fuerzas pero aun así por necia y por voluntad me uní a los ANBU, años mas tarde supe que mi enfermedad avanzaba demasiado a un paso rápido. Decidí dejar el escuadrón ANBU y me fui de mi Clan…a nadie le importo. Un dia yo le hice un favor a Zabuza Momochi, un ninja de la Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla, como pago el me debería traer a un bebe. _

_Años mas tarde Zabuza llega con un bebe en brazos ¿Quién era? …ahora lo que importaba es que lo tenía en mis brazos, y había un collar en su pecho que decía "Tamahara". La niña creció y se volvió fuerte, pero yo cada dia más débil, aun recuerdo a mi hija y el dolor que le causo al enterarse de que yo no era su madre. Zabuza me visito un dia y me conto quienes eran su padres: Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki. Apunto de morir, unos Akatsuki invadieron el País del Agua y me asesinaron pero no sin antes, le deje a mi Tamahara mí poder, mi sharingan. Jamás le dije quienes eran sus verdaderos padres, por miedo. Ella presencio mi asesinato, no se que fue de ella, solo se que en la 4ª Guerra me la encontré, una kunoichi admirable, ahora ella esta aquí apunto de irse al otro lado, esta herida pero ¡se que vivirá! Y si esta en mis manos darle esa vida ¡lo hare!-_

_Fin del flash back._

Tamahara incrusto el alma de Mizuki en el clon de sombras….

_-Ya entiendo, Tamahara pasara el alma de Mizuki a un clon de sombras para que así esta forme "con vida" pero con su alma, y después quizá use el sello de la parca para sellar a Nagato y quien muera sea "su otro cuerpo con el alma de Mizuki". -_pensó Kakashi.

_-Mizuki-sama, perdóneme por favor, soy una egoísta, la estoy usando pero…no creo poder sobrevivir de todos modos…._-Pensó Tamahara

Nagato no entendía nada, a decir verdad el único que miraba cabizbajo era Kakashi, el entendía el propósito de Tamahara al hacer eso.

-. ¡Shiki Fūjin ! (_Serpiente → Jabalí → Carnero → Liebre → Perro → Rata → Pájaro → Caballo → Serpiente → Aplauso.)._

Ante ellos apareció una estatua que tenia un espíritu, Naruto grito al ver eso, Sakura simplemente corrió a Tamahara quien caía lentamente al piso.

-Estoy bien Sakura- mientras Tamahara se ponía de rodillas, estaba a su límite.

Nagato empezaba a entender, el alma de su otro clon de sombras se metió en ese espíritu, quien era el Dios de la Muerte.

-¡Pero que haces!-grito Nagato mientras corría a toda velocidad para asesinar a la usuaria quien ya estaba a nada de morir.

-¡Déjala en paz!-grito una voz

Todos miraban hacia todos lados y observaron a Sasuke, este tenia su Mangekyo Sharingan activado, Tamahara pudo observarlo y sonrió.

Nagato bajo la guardia y ella se acerco y le estaba empezando a absorber el alma, Naruto solo pudo ponerle un sello de inmovilización para evitar que Nagato le hiciera mas daño a su hermana.

-¡Maldita seas Uzumaki!- se escucho decir a Nagato.

Tamahara caía lentamente al piso pero en ese momento Sasuke detuvo su caída, se oían pasos rápidos, era Tsunade-sama.

*Nota de la autora: Bien muchos se dirán y se preguntaran ¿Quién es Mizuki Uchiha? Es un persona creado por mi, si han leído mi fic de "Amor o hermandad" entenderán muchísimo mejor de quien se trata, pero se los explicare brevemente. Tamahara "es hermana de Naruto Uzumaki" (en la mayoría de mis fanfics así YO lo manejo aunque ustedes saben que en el anime y manga desde luego que ni existe el personaje y que ni Naruto tiene hermana). Bueno, se supone que Mizuki Uchiha fue miembro de ese Clan, pero había nacido con una enfermedad grave que la condenaba a no tener hijos y a morir a pronta edad. Ella era rechazada por eso en su clan y ella "era hermana mayor de Shisui Uchiha" (cosa que en realidad no pasa, ya que Mizuki Uchiha es un personaje mío). En fin, se supone que Tamahara creció con Mizuki hasta que esta estaba apunto de morir (por la enfermedad), pero al final muere asesinada por miembros de Akatsuki. Así pues cuando Tamahara tenia 9 años ella huye a Konohoa (ahí es donde bueno, tiempo después conoce a Sasuke y según MI FANFIC se origina ese dia la matanza de los Uchihas dada por Orochimaru *en mi fic*). Bien, como Mizuki muere, en la 4ª Guerra Mundial Shinobi, esta "resucita" por el Edo Tensei (era una gran kunoichi). Entonces Tamahara se las ingenia y pelea con ella pero antes logra tener "su alma". Como sabrán el Shiki Fūjin, es un sello para el Dios de la muerte y bien se debe sacrificar un alma en este caso (Yo invente este "método") Tamahara hizo un clon de sombras con su misma cantidad de chakra que la que tiene ella y "le pondría el alma de Mizuki" para que así sellar el alma de Nagato definitivamente. Espero hayan entendido. Era indispensable mencionar esto.


	12. Te amo Itachi

**Te amo Itachi**

_-Capitulo 12-_

Itachi se sentía muy mal de salud, pero por dentro sabia que las cosas iban a funcionar e iban a cambiar. Hinata estaba ahí ayudándole, y le estaba dando miradas hermosas, pero en sus ojos veía preocupación, el también la tenia _–"Tamahara-chan"-_ Mas que una amiga, Tamahara era su hermana y además ahora era su cuñada, el entendía que Sasuke en ese momento debía estar devastado y el de todo corazón, esperaba que Tamahara estuviera viva. Y sabía que Hinata también estaba así por su amiga, ya que las dos eran como hermanas.

-Hinata-san, presiento que están próximos a venir los del equipo de rescate-dijo Sai quien sonaba despreocupado pero en sus ojos mostraba un profundo malestar.

-Arigato, Sai-dijo Hinata mientras no dejaba de mirar a Itachi, quien tenia los ojos cerrados, ella anteriormente le exigió eso ya que podía cansar su vista y lo mejor era descansar además era ya casi de mañana, eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana.

De repente una chica rubia corre a toda velocidad.

-¡Sai-kun!- grito la chica.

Sai sintió como si su alma le viniera al cuerpo, ahí estaba la chica a la que el quería en silencio, Ino Yamanaka.

Hinata volteo y sonrió, por fin había alguien para ayudarlos.

-¡Hinata-chan!-dijo Ino mientras se hincaba para ayudar a Hinata en el ninjutsu medico de Itachi.

-Al parecer sus heridas se han cerrado, pero me sigue preocupando esa- señalo Hinata debajo de la costilla- a Juzgar por la situación, deben estar rotas varias costillas.

Ino asintió, la verdad era que muy probablemente sus costillas estuvieran rotas, pero en fin no era algo "tan alarmante", pero de todos modos necesitaba atención médica urgente así que se dispuso a realizar la palma recuperadora.

-¿Y los demás?-dijo Hinata preocupada.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan, Shikamaru, Choji, un escuadrón ANBU, Yamato y la mismísima Tsunade-sama han venido, desde luego que ellos tomaron el rumbo donde se encuentra actualmente Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto y Tamahara. Neji, Tenten y Lee vienen mas atrás, decidí adelantármeles ya que Tsunade me dijo que viniera a apoyarte.

-Arigato, Ino-chan.

-¡Hey no debes de agradecer!

Sai la miraba fijamente, sin duda cada dia la quería más, a su perfecta Ino. Sai le devolvió miradas mientras ayudaba a Hinata, sin duda esos dos se querían pero no lo querían admitir,

-¿tu crees que mejore Itachi-kun?-dijo Hinata

-Desde luego, sus heridas mejoran a cada minuto, sin duda estará bien aunque yo recomendaría llevarlo al hospital de Konohoa para un mejor seguimiento, Tsunade-sama me dijo que en cuanto estuviera bien y si estaba a nuestro alcance debíamos llevarlo a Konohoa al Hospital, por si las dudas-dijo Ino

-De ser así, cuenten conmigo, puedo hacer una técnica de dibujo y llevarlas a Konohoa por aire, eso nos evitaría conflictos-dijo Sai mientras sonreía, al final Itachi era un gran amigo y además era su jefe en ANBU, junto a Tamahara.

-Tienes razón, Sai, deberíamos llevarlo cuanto antes-respondió Ino.

Hinata asentía con la cabeza, estaba preocupada por su mejor amiga/hermana, y también estaba preocupada por los demás pero el simple hecho de estar junto a Itachi la tranquilizaba y le daba una armonía tremenda.

La operación había salido bien, unas costillas rotas y una pierna fracturada. Ese fue el diagnostico final, Itachi estaba bien dentro de lo que cabía. Hinata estaba a su lado, eran ya las 9 de la mañana, la noche de ayer y en la madrugada no había dormido nada, absolutamente nada, de hecho con su supuesto matrimonio que, según se debía arreglar el dia de ayer, Hinata estaba agotada, ni siquiera se había parado por la Mansión Hyuga, y su padre quizá diría que ella estaba evadiendo sus responsabilidades. Hinata cerró los ojos, dispuesta a dormir un rato al lado de su querido Itachi, quien se encontraba dormido.

Itachi dormía plácidamente, Hinata despertó, mientras lo observaba, ese chico quien parecía un cubo de hielo, era tan sensible, era tan gentil, amable, respetuoso, caballeroso, lindo, además era honesto.

Hinata decidió dejarlo por ahí un momento, salió al pasillo del Hospital, busco a Sai o a Ino, pero no los encontró, de repente se encontró casualmente con Shino.

-¡Shino! ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Hinata.

-Hmp, Hinata pues ayer me intoxique con algo que comí y bueno, hoy me dieron de alta del hospital….

-Ya veo Shino, espero que te hayas mejorado, etto, disculpa ¿has visto a Ino o a Sai?-

Shino recordó, hacia unas horas había visto a Ino salir con Ino corriendo hacia la puerta de la Aldea mientras el apenas llegaba al hospital, como a las 9 de la mañana….

-Si- Shino, era de pocas palabras pero en esta ocasión Hinata quería saber mas detalles, a juzgar por la situación ni Kiba ni a Shino los habían enviado a esa misión de suma importancia, y a la vez se sentía entre la espada y la pared, por un lado sentía que debía estar con sus amigos y su mejor amiga peor por otro lado no quería dejar a Itachi solo, nunca mas.

-Dime ¿a que horas y a quien?-

-Vi a Ino y a Sai salir corriendo por la puerta de la Aldea, como a las 9 de la mañana.

-Arigato Shino- dijo Hinata mientras volvía a entrar a la pequeña habitación de 4 paredes blanca en la que estaba dormido Itachi.

Shino siguió a Hinata, aun no entendía que hacia Hinata en el hospital ¿un amigo herido? A decir verdad desde ayer no veía a nadie del equipo 7, ni del equipo 10, ni del equipo Gai. A los únicos que había visto era a Sai y a Ino. Decidió no darle importancia al asunto. Aunque le era raro ya que, el dia de ayer Kiba preguntaba angustiado por Hinata y este le confeso que el y Hinata se casarían. Eso, si que era raro.

En la Mansión Hyuga, todo era movimiento. Hiashi estaba enfadado con la Hokage, sabia que a Hinata le enviaron a una misión ya que a Neji igual. Estaba furioso ¿Cómo se le ocurría enviar a Hinata sabiendo que ella estaba próxima a casarse?.

En la Mansión Hyuga se encontraba Tsume Inuzuka, madre de Kiba y líder del Clan Inuzuka, ambos discutían y dialogaban sobre la boda de sus hijos. Kiba estaba desesperado, buscando a Hinata aun a sabiendas que esta estaba en una misión, de repente se encontró a su amigo de equipo, Shino.

-¡Hey Shino!-grito Kiba mientras corría hacia el.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Disculpa, bueno se que Hinata esta en una misión pero, ¿le has visto?.

_-(No se si ha sido la intoxicación estomacal, o si ya estoy loco pero ¿Qué rayos pasa? Acabo de ver a Hinata en el hospital y se supone que ¿debe estar en una misión? ¡No entiendo! ¡Caray! ¡Estoy enloqueciendo!) _Umm, si la vi en el Hospital, pero no se que hacia ni con quien estaba-dijo Shino secamente cuando sintió que su estomago rugía ¡maldita intoxicación!, que mas bien era diarrea, ahora debía ir al baño…

-¡Pero Shino!-grito Kiba mientras veía extrañado como su amigo corría de una forma poco común.

_-Lo siento Kiba, pero las necesidades son primero-_

Hinata había despertado desde hacia buen tiempo y seguía admirando a Itachi, sin duda lo quería y mucho, si es que no era que ya lo amaba

¿Pero como llego a amarlo?, ni ella sabia, solo lo sentía. El amor es una cosa que no se puede predecir ni justificar, ese sentimiento injustificable que surge de un corazón para estar con otro corazón por siempre, aunque ese por siempre sea un solo instante detenido en el tiempo, ella lo sabia, pero sabia que el amor que sentía por Itachi era diferente a los demás, muy diferente…lo sabia.

-Itachi-kun, te quiero- dijo Hinata al oído de Itachi

Itachi, desde luego permanecía dormido desde hacia horas y es que le habían dado un medicamento que provocaba mucho sueño. Hinata se sonrojaba al ver a Itachi así, decidió darle un dulce beso en la mejilla, no tenia nada de malo. Como si de un impulso se tratara le dijo –"te amo Itachi"- Itachi, aun dormido apretó la mano de Hinata.

Ella estaba feliz, pero a la vez preocupada por los demás, pero Itachi le hacia conservar la calma en esos momentos. Hinata ahora repetía a cada instante lo mucho que le quería, adoraba y amaba. Era su todo para ella. De repente, Kiba abrió la puerta de golpe justo cuando Hinata estaba apunto de darle un beso en los labios de Itachi.

Hinata se quedo paralizada, sonrojada y quería que se la tragase la tierra, Kiba miraba anonado la acción, su mirada se puso violenta y se puso rojo, del coraje.

Se acerco a Hinata y estuvo a nada de darle una cachetada pero, después recordó que… en fin lo que había escuchado era suficiente.

_Flash Back_

_-"Ese Shino, actúa extraño, en fin iré a ver que sucede con mi Hinata-chan"-_

_Kiba se apresuro al Hospital de Konohoa y acudió de inmediato a la recepcionista que estaba en la entrada_

_-Disculpe señorita, ¿sabe usted en que habitación se encuentra Hinata Hyuga?-_

_La recepcionista se le quedo mirando, ella no podía dar esa información._

_-Lo siento, es información confidencial._

_Kiba sabia bien que si decía el nombre Hiashi Hyuga la recepcionista le daría respuestas, le apenaba a Kiba tener que usar el nombre de su suegro para obtener información, pero al final era información de Hinata._

_-Bueno, etto…se lo preguntare una vez mas ¿Dónde esta Hinata Hyuga? Me ha mandado Hiashi Hyuga, yo Kiba Inuzuka soy el prometido de Hinata Hyuga, ¿sabia que si no me dice la información podría quedar destituida?_

_La recepcionista se quedo asustada, no tenia otra opción._

_-Lo siento…Kiba-san, si se trata de Hiashi-sama con gusto, Hinata –sama ingreso hace unas horas a acompañar a Itachi Uchiha, esta en la habitación 145, segundo piso- dijo la recepcionista_

_Kiba corría por el pasillo ¿Qué hacia Hinata con ese Uchiha?_

_Por fin vio que estaba en la habitación 138, ese pasillo terminaba en la 150, así que debía buscar con determinación, pero escucho una voz, un pequeño susurro que parecía ser el de su amada Hinata. Se acerco con lentitud y la puerta estaba entre abierta y escucho todo._

_-Itachi-kun, te quiero mucho eres mi razón de vivir, mi sueño, mi esperanza, mi fe, mi necesidad, mi todo ¡te amo Itachi Uchiha!-_

_Kiba estaba furioso ¿Cómo se atrevía? Y justo cuando abrió la puerta de golpe lo que vio no daba crédito, su prometida encima e Itachi apunto de darle un beso._

_Fin del flash Back_

-¡¿estabas en una misión eh?! ¡Claro!-dijo Kiba gritando

-Kiba, tu….-dijo Hinata, apenas podía articular palabra, no daba crédito a lo sucedido.

-¡es hora de irnos Hinata Hyuga! ¡Recuerda que tú y yo tenemos un compromiso! ¡y cuidado con que quieras salir con que no te casaras conmigo, ya las cosas están arregladas!-dijo Kiba en tono machista y autoritario.

Hinata estaba asustada, no quería ir con Kiba ¡de ningún modo!.

-¡No!-dijo firme Hinata. - ¡No me iré de aquí-

Itachi empezó abrir los ojos poco a poco, aun no entendía bien que había sucedido, solo escuchaba en su cabeza gritos y había soñado que, Hinata le decía en sueños que lo amaba y que era su todo.

Kiba miro con rabia a Itachi, desde ese momento lo odiaba, después le dirigió una mirada de odio a Hinata.

-Hinata Hyuga, no le estoy pidiendo opinión, ¡se va a casar conmigo! ¡Usted firmo este compromiso y lo cumplirá!-

Hinata se quedo confundida ¿firmar compromiso?

-¿Firmar?-dijo Hinata confundida.

Kiba se dio un golpe en la cabeza, esa mujer era tonta

-¡Si Hinata Hyuga! El dia en que su padre nos llevo a la oficina le dio papales ¿recuerda? Y usted firmo uno en que decía que obligatoriamente se debía casar conmigo….-dijo Kiba autoritariamente

Hinata no daba crédito, si recordaba que firmo papales pero jamás supo que entre ellos estaba su contrato de destino e infelicidad ¡¿Cómo era posible?!

Nadie había notado que Itachi estaba despierto, solo que se hacia el dormido mientras empezaba a escuchar todo, sentía una rabia inmensa quería gritar y partirle la cara a Kiba y decirle que el amaba a Hinata y no se vencería así de fácil por ella, por el simple hecho de que la amaba y estaba seguro de que ella a el lo amaba o por lo menos sentía algo por el ¡estaba seguro!.

Kiba se acerco a Hinata y la tomo del brazo bruscamente, Itachi miro de reojo esa acción y grito

-¡deja a Hinata en paz!-

Kiba lo miro mientras dio una carcajada de risa

-Lo siento mucho Itachi Uchiha será usted todo un shinobi sobresaliente pero esta mujer no será suya ni de nadie mas que mía-

Hinata se quedo helada, nunca se imaginaba que Kiba fuera así, jamás creyó que ese chico a quien consideraba amigo fuera así, un monstruo total que pretendía hacerla de ella un objeto

Itachi miro enfurecido la escena, quería pararse y partirle su cara pero cayo en la cuenta de que estaba atado a una cama, con una pierna enyesada.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Deja a Hinata! ¡Déjala en paz!-

-Si, claro Uchiha-san, ¡arrogante! ¡No todo se puede en esta vida!-dijo Kiba mientras se llevaba a rastras a Hinata.

-¡Te amo Itachi Uchiha!-grito Hinata con todas sus fuerzas, enfrente de Kiba Inuzuka.

Itachi abrió bien los ojos, lo que soñó no fue un sueño, ¡era la realidad!, pero su sentimiento de felicidad se hizo polvo cuando vio que Kiba se llevaba a Hinata arrastrando por el piso, intento zafarse del vendaje que tenia de los pies pero cayo al suelo, con un inmenso dolor en el pie, pero no solo en el pie sino que el dolor que sentía era en el alma, como si un cuchillo atravesara su corazón y le estuviera sangrando mientras una bola de fuego inundara su alma quemándose segundo a segundo….

Saliendo del Hospital Kiba iba jalando a Hinata del brazo, Shino estaba merodeando por la zona y se quedo atónito al ver la acción, Hinata estaba llorando y Kiba se veía enfurecido mientras la jalaba del brazo, a decir verdad era como si Hinata estuviera trapeando el piso y escucho gritar a su amiga

-¡Kiba! ¡Déjame! ¡Amo a Itachi!-grito Hinata

-¡Cállate!- dijo Kiba mientras le daba una cachetada- ¡eres mía y de nadie mas!-

Kiba quedo sorprendido, el que era un chico de personalidad fría en verdad había sentido esas palabras ¿era Kiba en verdad? ¡Si, lo era!.

_-Hoy todo esta de cabeza, ¿pero que le ocurre a Kiba? Se supone Hinata es su prometida ¡no entiendo! ¿Acaso dijo el nombre de Itachi Uchiha? ¿y que lo amaba?-_

Hinata y Kiba iban rumbo a la Mansión Hyuga, Hinata no había dicho nada al respecto, le dolía el alma, la cachetada no había sido nada a comparación del dolor que empezaba a sentir, se sentía a desvanecer, su alma se estaba quemando por completo en un mar de emociones negativas, ¡amaba a Itachi! Pero una indecisión la estaba llevando al camino de la infelicidad.

-Mas te vale sonreír si no quieres que tu padre empiece a decir de cosas, como por ejemplo que eres una débil, inútil Hinata.-dijo Kiba mientras miraba a Hinata y le secaba fuertemente las lagrimas.

Hinata estaba atemorizada totalmente, y solo pudo soltar a reír de nervios, si, esa risa que solo ocurre cuando estas totalmente fuera de ti y no puedes llorar, no puedes callar, no puedes hablar, no puedes enojarte, no puedes sonreír, solo ríes de nervios, una risa maléfica, dañina y que representa sin duda dolor extremo.

Hinata entro riendo a la Mansión Hyuga, ahí se encontraba la madre de Kiba, todos se dieron cuenta de que Hinata estaba muy feliz, demasiado. Incluso se veía más hermosa sonriendo.

_-¡sáquenme de aquí! ¡Sáquenme de este infierno! ¡No quiero esta vida, no la quiero antes muerta a vivir atada a esta vida que yo firmé! ¡Itachi Uchiha, sácame de aquí, te lo ruego!- _Esas eran las palabras ardientes del alma de Hinata, todos la veían reír sin que pudiera parar, todos creían se debía a un chiste de Kiba, quien era famoso por eso…o quizá de felicidad, nadie nunca había conocido su risa, en realidad Hinata le asustaba su propia risa, pero era como si su risa tratara de decir que la salvaran y que Kiba era un desgraciado, pero no podía parar, esa risa le estaba consumiendo.

Kiba la miraba con una mirada de odio, que por supuesto nadie noto más que Hinata y mientras este le dedicaba esa mirada de odio ella mas fuerte reía, era como si su risa fueran gritos y lagrimas ahogadas. Kiba se empezaba a desesperar, si no fuera por que toda la familia se encontraba ya le hubiera dado una buena cachetada a Hinata para que callara esa estúpida risa que lo estaba hartando y colmando su paciencia.

Su padre ya le estaba empezando a hartar esa risa, mientras que Hanabi ya se le había pegado esa risa, pero desde luego la risa de Hanabi era una risa inocente, una risa de verdad no como la de Hinata.

-¡Hinata!- dijo con severidad su padre-

Un silencio se hizo, Hinata reía entre dientes, era como si estuviera poseída o algo nada hacia que se callara, su hermana incluso que ya había reído un buen tiempo había parado, por que le dolía el estomago de tanto reír y segundo porque ya no le estaba encontrando el lado gracioso ya que su padre estaba furioso. La madre de Kiba no mostro interés en esos detalles, pero Kiba y Hiashi estaban hartos de esa risa

-¿Qué te causa tanta risa Hinata Hyuga?-dijo Hiashi

Hinata seguía riendo, ella en el fondo quería parar pero no podía, en verdad no podía

Su padre la miro y no pudo contenerse y enfrente de todos le dio una cachetada. El silencio se hizo presente. Hinata se levanto de la silla del comedor de la familia principal y rio más fuerte a carcajadas.

La madre de Kiba miraba anonada la escena, no entendía, esa ya no era una risa normal ¿la había sido en algún momento? ¡No! Esa era una risa de nervios, si…si eso era lo más cercano a lo que alguien ajeno a Hinata podía entender

Hiashi decidió comenzar la reunión, así su hija estuviera riendo como una enferma mental. Hanabi se acerco a su hermana y le dijo que guardara silencio ya que papá estaba enojado.

-¡Y que Hanabi! ¡que me dices! –dijo riendo Hinata con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Todos quedaron extrañados, ¿Qué le pasaba a Hinata?

-Y bien Hiashi, ¿Qué me ibas a decir? ¿De la boda? ¡Me vale un pepino que es lo que quieran! ¡el vestido que sea, la comida, los invitados me dan igual!-dijo Hinata riendo, en realidad ni ella sabia que decía

Hiashi le saltaba una vena de su cara ¿acaso Hinata estaba tomada?

Tsume, la madre de Kiba trato de entender la escena, aunque aun así era todo muy confuso

-Hinata-san, querida….me preguntaba si ¿querías ver los vestidos?

Hinata sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras decía

-No-

La "comida" había pasado y Hinata ahora en vez de reír sonreía con todas sus fuerzas su alma estaba destrozada.

Hiashi estaba desesperado, como a su hija le valía la boda, entonces se haría lo que ella decidiera.

-Hinata Hyuga ¡mañana será tu boda!- dijo Hiashi en el comedor antes de que todos se fueran

-Pero Hiashi-sama-dijo Tsume Inuzuka.

Kiba hizo una sonrisa malévola, todo estaba saliendo bien

-¡Y crees que me importa Hiashi!-dijo gritando sarcásticamente Hinata.

Su padre no soporto la escena y se llevo de los cabellos a Hinata, Tsume miro horrorizada la escena, pero más impactante fue como Hinata reía como loca, en vez de llorar o enojarse, reía….


	13. La realidad de Hinata

**La realidad de Hinata**

_-Capitulo 13-_

-Esto fue un horror, una masacre a sangre viva- se escucho decir a Tsunade en la sala de operaciones número 3 del Hospital de Konohoa.

-¿Cómo es que sigue viva?-dijo Shizune mientras apoyaba a Tsunade en la complicada operación

-Jamás había visto algo así Tsunade-sama-añadió Sakura

-En toda mi vida de ninja medico había visto a alguien sobrevivir a la Estatua Demoniaca de Chakra, Tamahara es una kunoichi de esas que aparecen una por generación, me es imposible creer que siga con vida, aunque con serios daños, pero es una hazaña que haya sobrevivido-añadió Tsunade

-Tsunade-sama, Shizune-sama, ¡menos platica y mas acción, Tamahara va a sobrevivir!-dijo eufórica Sakura mientras estaban en la operación.

_-Pobre Konan, no pudo resistir la operación, el cuerpo medico y yo hicimos lo que pudimos, pero al parecer no se pudo hacer nada, pobre mujer…lo único que dijo fue que cuidáramos a su bebé, gracias al cielo que esta bien de salud el pequeño niño…gracias al cielo- _Decía Ino para si misma mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital con un niño en brazos.

Sasuke caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, no encontraba la paz, no encontraba el aliento ni la fe ni la esperanza, de repente algo causo su atención, escuchaba un quejido se acerco de donde provenía tal quejido y encontró en el cuarto 145 a nada mas y nadie menos que a su hermano

-¡Itachi!-grito Sasuke mientras corría a su hermano

Itachi miraba al infinito, triste, decaído totalmente deprimido vio a Sasuke entrar, eso le animo demasiado, bastante a decir verdad.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Que ha pasado!-dijo Itachi desesperado

Sasuke necesitaba desahogarse así que le conto todo lo sucedido, absolutamente todo.

Itachi estaba mas triste aun, vio el semblante de su hermano, tenia ojeras y parecía muy deprimido

Itachi trago saliva, tenia la pregunta final para el.

-¿y Konan?-

De repente Ino entró con un bebé en brazos

-Uchiha-san, has despertado- dijo Ino esbozando una sonrisa mientras cargaba al niño, Itachi quedo confundido ¿ese era el hijo de Konan?, como si su mirada delatara algo Ino continuo – Les presento a un pequeño Uzumaki-

-¿Uzumaki?-dijo Sasuke levantando la ceja

-Así es, es el hijo de Konan-dijo sonriente Ino pero con un tono de melancolía

-¿y su madre?-dijo Itachi

Ino dio un suspiro mientras esbozaba una sonrisa débil

-No resistió, encargo la vida de su hijo a los que estábamos en esa misión, dijo que jamás te olvidaría Itachi-dijo Ino seriamente

Itachi esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, para el Konan había muerto desde hace años, cuando le dijeron en los informes pero veía a ese pequeño niño, que no tenia nada de culpa de lo que había pasado

-¿puedo cargarlo Ino?-dijo Itachi

Ino acerco al bebé a donde estaba Itachi, Ino quedo admirada se veía muy lindo Itachi cargando a un bebé. Sasuke quien era frio en su totalidad y que ahora mostraba un semblante deprimido sonrió al ver al pequeño niño.

-Quiero ser el padre de este niño-dijo Itachi firmemente

Ino se quedo atónita

-Bueno eso…eso lo tendrían que decidir Tamahara y Naruto ya que son sus tíos-dijo Ino sonriendo.

Sasuke sonrió pero a la vez una lagrima bajo de su rostro, sorprendiendo totalmente a Ino y a Itachi, quien jamás se hubiesen imaginado ver a Sasuke soltar lagrimas

-¿Tamahara como sigue?-

Ino miro con firmeza a Sasuke

-Es un milagro que siga respirando, Sasuke-

-La hemos estabilizado, aunque haya entrado en coma hemos cerrado sus heridas-dijo Tsunade.

-¿eso debería ser bueno?-dijo Sakura preocupada

-Es malo que este en coma, las siguientes horas serán cruciales en su vida-dijo Tsunade

-¿pero como sobrevivió?-dijo Shizune admirada

-No lo se, es una hazaña nunca antes vista, no puedo creer como es que siga viva a pesar de haber perdido todo su chakra, haber usado sellos poderosos de gran nivel, incluso nivel Kage y como es que aun con heridas en sus puntos vitales sigue aquí entre nosotros-añadió Tsunade.-Sakura, debes decirle a Naruto, Sasuke y a los demás el estado de Tamahara-

-¡Sakura-chan!-dijo Naruto mirando a su novia

-¿Qué ha pasado con Tamahara?-dijo Sasuke

-seré honesta, ha entrado en estado de coma y, las siguientes horas serán cruciales-dijo en un tono seria

-¿eso que significa Sakura?-dijo Naruto preocupado

-Para el estado en que venia es una hazaña médica que este viva, aunque no sabemos si vaya a despertar o no, de corazón así lo esperamos, puedo decir que la operación de sus heridas y órganos fue un éxito.

-¿puedo verla?-dijo Sasuke con un tono de voz triste

Sakura lo miro, podía ver el dolor en sus ojos

-Desde luego-

Naruto se levanto de la sala mientras daba vueltas, se disponía ir a ver a Itachi quien, estaba aun con Ino.

-Naruto-kun-dijo Ino en un tono de voz bajo

-¡que sucede!-dijo Naruto gritando

De repente un gran chillido se escucha mientras Itachi trata de abrazar al pequeño niño

-¡serás baka! ¿¡No ves que el bebé estaba dormido!?-dijo Ino enojada

-Lo..lo..lo ..lo siento-dijo un nervioso Naruto

-Hmp-hizo un puchero Ino

-Naruto-san, yo me he tomado la libertad de cargar a tu sobrino

Naruto miro al bebé, si bien Nagato no era primo directo, mas bien el bebé era como sobrino tercero, pero aun así era familia, Naruto miró al pequeño bebé que estaba en brazos de Itachi, se veía tan tierno.

-Uchiha-san, he pensando mucho acerca de este bebé y pienso que bueno, con la situación actual tu eres cuñado de mi hermana así que al final mi cuñado es Sasuke y Sasuke es tu hermano y Hmmmm- Naruto se empezó hacer bolas- bueno, bueno el caso es que seremos familia política o algo así ¿no?

Itachi rio un poco al ver como Naruto se confundía solito.

-Así es-

-Pues, he pensando que, bueno Sasuke y tu podrían ser los "padres" de este niño…al final todos seriamos familia ¿no?

Itachi asintió, entendía el punto de Naruto.

-¿temes por el clan, cierto?

-Así es, y ustedes son el clan Uchiha.

-Konan…podría haber sido mi novia hace unos años…es una larga historia y fue un gran amor para mi, así que este hijo me recuerda a Konan y yo…desearía…

-Entiendo-le dijo Naruto como si hubiese leído los pensamientos de Itachi.

-Bueno, eso se arreglará después, al final es un niño no quisiera que sufriera

-Lo se, todos los del Clan Uzumaki hemos sufrido, mi hermana sufrió demasiado un paso en falso y hubiese sido una asesina, Karin por suerte no esta muerta pero debió haber sufrido la matanza de nuestro clan en el País de la Hierba y yo…bueno. Pero también el Clan Uchiha ha sufrido demasiado…- Naruto miro a Itachi con severidad, Naruto ya sabia todo el pesar del Clan Uchiha.

De repente entro Sasuke al cuarto donde se encontraba Naruto e Itachi y un bebé.

-Sasuke, ¿Cómo esta Tamahara?-pregunto Naruto

-La fui a ver, se ve mejor pero esta dormida, bueno…en coma-dijo Sasuke con un aire de tristeza

-¡me siento culpable!-dijo Itachi-

-No tienes de que sentirte culpable, Itachi-dijo Sasuke con una serenidad que siempre lo caracterizaba

-¿pero como fue que tu estabas lejos de donde estaba mi hermana?-dijo Naruto confundido

-Es que, nos encontramos a esos ninjas cuando estábamos a punto de acampar pero ella se dio cuenta de que Nagato iba a realizar una técnica terrible, Shinra Tensei entonces, ella activo su sharingan y me envió a otra dimensión pero no lo hizo a tiempo y a mi me toco parte del impacto, pero al parecer todo ese bosque desapareció por el Shinra Tensei de Nagato-dijo Itachi con tristeza

-Entiendo, entonces Tamahara te protegió dentro de una ilusión-dijo Sasuke

-¿he?- dijo Naruto confundido

-Eres un baka, como siempre…Tamahara transporto a Itachi a otra dimensión para que no muriera porque de otro modo hubiese muerto por el impacto-explico Sasuke a Naruto, quien no había entendido nada

-Ah, entiendo, entiendo….

-Así es, creo esa fue la intensión de Tamahara-dijo Itachi

-¿y ese bebé?-pregunto Sasuke

-¡Ah!-dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza- Ese es el hijo de Konan-

-¿Dónde esta ella?-dijo Sasuke

-Ella murió-dijo Itachi mirando a su hermano, quien ya sabia la historia de Itachi y Konan

-Lo siento-dijo Sasuke

Naruto comprendió que hacia mal tercio escuchando ese tipo de conversaciones así que decidió ir a ver a Tamahara

-¡Hey! Chicos, los dejo iré a ver a Tamahara-dijo Naruto mientras cerraba la puerta

Itachi miro al bebé y después volteo a ver a su hermano

-Sasuke, hace rato paso un incidente que, me duele hasta el alma

Sasuke alzo la ceja, esta dispuesto a escuchar

-Kiba Inuzuka, es el prometido de Hinata y- añadió Itachi- Ella hoy estuvo conmigo, ya que después de que ella me curo, Sai, Ino y ella me trajeron a Konohoa, supongo que esos dos se regresaron a donde estaban ustedes, en fin el caso es que Hinata estuvo a punto de besarme y Kiba escucho cuando ella me decía que me amaba, yo estaba dormido pero entre sueños escuche eso y Kiba entro enfurecido y se llevo a Hinata a rastras-culmino Itachi

-Entonces ¿se casara con el Inuzuka?-dijo Sasuke mientras fruncía el ceño

-Así es, bueno pero yo se que ella no lo quiere

-Y bien ¿entonces el se lo llevo a rastras? ¿Cómo supo el que ella estaba aquí?

-No lo se, supongo alguien la vio o yo que se, el caso es que todo el dia he estado con el alma en un hilo, intente pararme pero solo me lastime mas, como veras tengo una pierna fracturada y, no puedo pararme-dijo Itachi

-Iré a ver a Hinata-dijo Sasuke, como si supiera que eso le iba a pedir Itachi

-Sasuke, no es necesario tu…t u estas mal sentimentalmente y no quisiera que –

Sasuke interrumpió a su hermano

-Itachi, tu has hecho mucho por mi, déjame ayudarte.

Antes de que Itachi pudiera decir algo, Sasuke ya se había ido por la ventana del hospital, bien parecía que Sasuke no conocía la palabra puerta y ni siquiera sabia para que se usaba porque por lo general Sasuke entraba y salía por las ventanas como si fuera un pequeño saltamontes. Itachi recordó como es que, en tiempos pasados como Sasuke presumía de tener un hermano como Itachi.

๑

El sol se estaba ocultando en Konohoa, Sasuke buscaba a Hinata pero no la encontraba, al final decidió ir a la Mansión Hyuga, pero su sorpresa fue repentina al ver como Neji estaba sentado en un árbol, parecía molesto, triste y enojado, sobre todo enojado.

Sasuke alzo una ceja, el no era muy amante de andarle preguntando a cada persona sobre su vida y su estado de animo, no daba consejos por lo regular el era una persona que no daba a notar sus emociones, bueno salvo en ocasiones como las que habían pasado anteriormente con Tamahara, ella lo hacia cambiar.

Sasuke se acerco a Neji no quería perturbarlo, simplemente le preguntaría donde estaba su prima, Hinata Hyuga.

Neji vio acercarse a Sasuke y una sonrisa débil apareció en su rostro, Neji se levantó de su lugar en ese árbol de cerezos y se dirigió hacia Sasuke.

-Sasuke, que bueno que te veo- dijo Neji

-Hmp, precisamente yo te estaba buscando, bueno a ti no, sino a tu prima-dijo Sasuke con un tono serio muy al estilo de el

-Hinata-sama, claro que le he visto y como te darás cuenta por ello estoy así-

Sasuke analizó bien a Neji, desde luego que parecía molesto, triste, enojado y como con ganas de golpear a alguien ¿pero porque?

-Hmp, bueno a decir verdad mi hermano es quien me pidió la buscara, como sabrás el esta herido y sigue en el hospital y por su estado le es imposible salir, además-rio Sasuke- ya intento salirse del hospital y se cayo por su pierna enyesada

Neji frunció el ceño el comentario de Sasuke le dio risa internamente no se imaginaba a Itachi Uchiha, un hombre activo tanto física como mentalmente en el hospital con una pierna enyesada, pero lo bueno es que estaba vivo.

-Ya veo, pues…supongo ya sabes la situación ¿no?-

-Depende a que situación-dijo Sasuke

-¡Ya! ¡No te hagas!-dijo Neji con un tono de desespero

-Hmp, ¿sobre su matrimonio, no?

-Así es, seré directo. Ese tal Kiba Inuzuka me cae pésimo, mas por lo que le hizo a Hinata-sama

-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo Sasuke intrigado, a decir verdad Sasuke no se veía interesado nunca en otras vidas, pero pues al final Hinata era buena persona y podría llegar a ser su cuñada.

-Pues- Neji cerro los ojos mientras apretaba los puños- Ese tipo maltrato a Hinata-sama, ella no me lo dijo pero en la cara tiene un hematoma de un golpe, y no fue un golpe en una batalla ni nada por el estilo ¡fue ese imbécil!-

Sasuke frunció el ceño, la situación se estaba poniendo interesante

-Mi hermano dijo que, Hinata intento besarlo y que, en pocas palabras Kiba llego y armo un gran alboroto-dijo Sasuke mientras giraba a otro árbol, ahí escondido se encontraba Shino.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Neji frunciendo el ceño, la verdad ese dia no estaba de buenas y odiaba que una tercera persona supiera asuntos personales de su prima

-¡por fin entiendo todo!-dijo Shino

Neji y Sasuke se miraron mutuamente ¿Por qué Shino dijo eso?

-A decir verdad, creo saber que ha sucedido aquí-añadió Shino- todo comenzó ayer en la noche….

-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo Neji intrigado, mientras Sasuke guardaba silencio

-Pues hoy en la mañana fui al hospital por un malestar y me encontré con Hinata de inmediato me preocupe y bueno, Salí del hospital y me encontré con Kiba quien echaba chispas porque buscaba a Hinata, según el estaba en una misión Hinata-

-Si, a decir verdad Hiashi-sama se entero de que todos fuimos reclutados en una misión-dijo Neji

-¡Todos menos Kiba y yo! ¡Como siempre se olvidan de mí!-dijo Shino sentimentalmente de que todos se olvidaran de el, lo dijo en forma de berrinche

A Neji y a Sasuke les salió una gotita de sudor al estilo anime

-Ya, vale hemos entendido, ¿y después?-dijo Neji

-Después, Kiba me pregunto donde estaba Hinata y yo le dije que en el hospital-

-¡Baka!-dijo Sasuke

-¡Espera tu fuiste el baka que dijiste donde estaba Hinata!-grito Neji enfurecido

-Pero yo no sabia que estaba con Itachi, yo me encontré a Hinata en un pasillo pero no se me ocurrió preguntarle que hacia ahí, en fin- suspiro Shino – tiempo después vi como Kiba arrastraba a Hinata mientras ella gritaba que no quería irse con el y que amaba a Itachi, Kiba en represaría le soltó una cachetada, quise intervenir pero ellos dos tomaron rumbo a la Mansión Hyuga-

Neji por el coraje de saber que alguien había golpeado a su prima destruyo un árbol por un golpe que dio para expresar su profundo coraje

-Ya, vale Shino hemos entendido-dijo Sasuke

-Bien, cualquier cosa me informan, este hecho no quedara así ¡así sea Kiba mi amigo!-dijo Shino mientras desaparecía con sus insectos

-Iugh- dijo Sasuke mientras hacia una cara de asco, siempre esos insectos le causaban desagrado

-¡Ya entiendo todo!-dijo por fin Neji

-Ya, vale ¿dime? ¡Todos saben todo y yo no se nada!-dijo Sasuke un tanto enojado

-Sígueme- dijo Neji mientras conducía a Sasuke a la Mansión Hyuga no sin antes explicarle lo que horas antes había escuchado en la cena con Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuga y desde luego su prima

๑

Ya anochecía en Konohoa, Neji le había explicado todo lo sucedido durante la cena. Sasuke y Neji se encontraban en un árbol alto que daba una vista a una ventana

-¿ves esa ventana?-dijo Neji mientras señalaba la dichosa ventana

-Hai-dijo Sasuke

-Esa es la ventana que da a la habitación del cuarto de Hinata-sama, yo…no puedo hablar con ella en estos momentos por que ella esta, Hmp, como decirlo "castigada", como ya te explique anteriormente, entonces a ningún miembro del Clan se le permite hablar con ella, ni a mí ni a Hanabi, su hermana-dijo Neji

-Entiendo, me tendré que filtrar y hablar con ella-

-Así es, no debemos permitir esa boda que, por cierto es mañana

Sasuke abrió bien los ojos, para mañana su hermano aun seguiría convaleciente

-¿Mañana?

-Si, por eso mismo es urgente hablar con Hinata para que desista de esa decisión ella piensa es lo mejor pero desde luego no quiere a Kiba y aunque lo quisiera ¡ese hombre es un patán-

-Bien, hablare con Hinata y le expondré todas las posibilidades-dijo Sasuke mientras saltaba hacia la ventana de Hinata

_-Sinceramente prefiero que Hinata-sama este con un hombre del Clan Uchiha a que este con ese tipo, a decir verdad Itachi es buena persona, y si Hinata lo amaba ¡que mejor- _pensó Neji en sus adentros

๑

Hinata estaba cepillando su cabello mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido la noche pasada mientras estaba con Itachi, y también pensaba que mañana seria el peor dia de su vida al unirse en matrimonio ¡no quería casarse! ¡quería decirle al mundo que ella odiaba a Kiba Inuzuka y que amaba a Itachi Uchiha!

_-Como es posible que sea tan tonta, primero Naruto, se que bueno tuve algo de culpa al ser tan ilusa pero cuando te enamoras por primera vez tu razón cae al suelo y tu corazón es el que manda creando una pequeña niebla que te ciega los ojos y no te dejan ver y cuando ves es demasiado tarde para evitar sufrir, pero… ¡como pude decirle que si a Kiba!, quizá fueron las presiones de mi padre pero eso ni así justifica mi actitud ¡yo amo a Itachi! El simple hecho de pensar que me casare con Kiba me da miedo ¿Qué hago? ¡Como digo que no a sabiendas de que el futuro del Clan estará perdido por mi culpa!_

De repente los pensamientos de Hinata se vieron interrumpidos al ver a un chico que estaba junto a ella, lo reconoció de inmediato. Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Laaulyy: Gracias por tus criticas ñ.ñ las estoy tomando en cuenta, por ahora ya tenía algunos capítulos escritos (listos para publicar) pero en cuanto escriba los demas tomaré muy en cuenta las recomendaciones que me has dado de acuerdo a Tamahara y, supongo te refieres igual a la personalidad de Sasuke de "impresión" al decir que Tamahara fue superior que Naruto en la Guerra, de igual manera tratare de no centrarme en ella ya que los protagonistas son Itachi y Hinata.**

**¡Gracias por tus comentarios!**


	14. La decision es tuya

**La decisión es tuya**

-Capitulo 14-

Sasuke miro con severidad a la chica que estaba junto a el, era su próxima cuñada, el lo sabia.

-Hinata-san-dijo Sasuke

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Hinata sorprendida

-Bien, no soy muy bueno dando consejos y haciéndola de psicólogo pero Neji me ha contado todo, además Hmp mi hermano esta preocupado por lo que paso hace unas horas, lo de Kiba y tu….-

-Pero ¿Qué hago Sasuke? ¡No se que hacer!-

-Hinata-san, como he dicho antes no soy bueno dando consejos, a decir verdad nunca había intercedido por alguien pero, por mi Tamahara y por mi hermano soy capaz de todo y bien, iré al grano ¿Por qué te casaras con Kiba?

Hinata bajo la mirada, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Itachi y Sasuke eran como el agua y el aceite, pero ambos eran buenas personas solo que Sasuke era frio para decir las cosas además de directo, cosa que Itachi aunque tenia la faceta de ser un chico duro era un hombre gentil y bondadoso de un corazón noble.

-Pues etto yo- dijo Hinata mientras juagaba con sus dedos- Por el bien del Clan

-Mira, Hinata yo Hmp como decirlo, a decir verdad no se que significa ser Líder de un Clan, pero te puedo asegurar una cosa ¿tu felicidad que es? ¡Acaso ser líder de un clan te dará felicidad! , se que tu no elegiste ser la heredera del Clan, pero no por ello renunciaras a tu felicidad, tu mirada se parece a la que yo tenia- dijo Sasuke con un tono de compresión – llena de soledad, tristeza…todo mundo cree creer que tu por ser heredera del Clan lo tienes todo, y eres la mujer mas feliz, déjame te digo algo, pocas veces te he visto con mi hermano pero, cuando te veo con mi hermano tu mirada se parece a la que yo tengo ahorita, llena de felicidad y esperanza ¿no se si me explico? Hmp, sabes esto es difícil dar consejos pero al final la decisión es tuya-

-Arigato Sasuke, pero ¿Cómo digo que no?, desde que soy pequeña siempre tengo que decir "si" a todo lo que me digan ya que, siento que la mirada de mi padre me asecha….

-Hinata, tu no eres un títere ni un muñeco al que le pueden estar manejando que decir y que no, tu eres libre de elegir que quieres-

-¿entonces?

-La decisión es tuya, Hinata

-Lo se, eso lo se pero ¿Cómo le digo a mi padre que quiero a Itachi y que fue un error decirle que me quería casar con Kiba?

-Bueno, son parte de las consecuencias de tus actos- dijo fríamente Sasuke

Hinata miraba a Sasuke, era bueno hablar con el…pero a la vez no le gustaba esa forma fría con que Sasuke le hablaba

-Lo siento, Hinata pero Hmp, como te digo no soy nada bueno dando consejos pero, mira si de algo te sirve todos cometemos errores y de ellos aprendemos y tu, estas apunto de condenarte es tiempo de que arregles ese error, además creo suponer que lo que hiciste lo hiciste pensando en el Clan lo cual es bueno ya que eso demuestra que no eres egoísta y piensas en los demás, pero…de vez en cuando es bueno pensar en ti solamente- dijo Sasuke

-Bien, de hecho pienso decir mañana "no" cuando me pregunten si quiero ser esposa de Kiba, pero…tengo miedo

-Es normal tener miedo, además si me dejas darte mi opinión personal creo que tu padre es un hombre que, perdón por la ofensa, solo le importa el poder entonces si le dices que piensas casarte con Itachi Uchiha tu padre quedara fascinado

Hinata se quedo sonrojada ante tal pensamiento, el simple hecho de pensar que se casaría con Itachi le daba emoción

-Entonces…

-Mira, si le dices a tu padre que te quieres casar con Itachi Uchiha mejoraran las cosas ya que, por interés tu padre sabrá que Itachi es heredero al Clan y tu igual lo cual será bueno ya que tengo entendido que nuestros respectivos clanes tienen rivalidades desde hace tiempo, así que seria buena oportunidad para formar un nuevo Clan-dijo Sasuke

-Pero yo no quiero a Itachi por ser parte de un Clan famoso, yo lo quiero por quien es-dijo Hinata apenada, Sasuke sonrió esa era la respuesta que esperaba

-Lo se, y también Itachi lo sabe, pero bueno si nos basamos en el tipo de pensamiento que tiene tu padre esa será su mentalidad ¿entiendes? Desde luego que el clan Uchiha tiene mas renombre que el Inuzuka, no se si me doy a entender….

-Hai, entiendo

-Hinata la decisión esta en tus manos, creo no debes de pensar nada, solo debes de ponerte atenta y dar a expresar lo que tu quieres

-Hai-sonrió Hinata- pero ¿y si mi padre aun así me obliga a casarme con Kiba?

-Hmp, en ese caso tendremos que tomar medidas extremas

-¿y si quiere matar a Itachi?-dijo Hinata asustada ante tal pensamientos

-¡Ja1 ¡en ese caso se tendrá que enfrentar también con Sasuke Uchiha!- dijo Sasuke triunfante- yo no dejare a mi hermano solo, además en ese caso los Uchiha saldremos victoriosos-

Hinata rió ante tal comentario, ahora entendía por que su amiga se había fijado en Sasuke, era una caja de sorpresas

-Bien, Hinata, sin mas me despido y no te preocupes si tu padre no quiere ceder tendremos que tomar otras medidas

-Hai, pero en el caso que mi padre no ceda ¿Dónde te encontrare?

-Hmp, bien en ese caso comunícate con Shino, el ya sabe toda la situación y el nos avisara de ello no te preocupes tu solo concéntrate en tus decisiones ¿entendido?-dijo Sasuke mientras sonería

-Arigato Sasuke

Sasuke le devolvió una sonrisa mientras salía por la ventana del cuarto de Hinata

๑

El sol empezaba a salir en Konohoa, era una mañana hermosa además de calurosa, diferente a los demás días que habían sido nublados y fríos e incluso con algunas lluvias. Ese dia marcaria el destino de Hinata para bien o para mal.

El sol empezaba a molestar la cara de Hinata, quien en la noche tuvo una conversación con Sasuke Uchiha, a decir verdad Sasuke era la ultima persona en la que Hinata pensó que un dia confiaría, pero supo que Sasuke era buena persona y buen amigo. Hinata se dispuso a bañarse para poder hablar con su padre antes de la dichosa boda.

Ya lista se dispuso a buscar a su padre y ahí lo encontró, sentado en su oficina leyendo el periódico como era su costumbre.

Hiashi levanto la ceja vio a su hija en la puerta, se le veía serena

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Hiashi con un tono discreto de molestia

-Padre yo, quiero hablar con usted

Hiashi bajo el periódico y le hizo una seña a Hinata para que se sentara. Hinata cerró la puerta y se sentó en el lugar que le había señalado anteriormente su padre, líder del Clan Hyuga.

-Bien, dime ¿Qué sucede? ¿No deberías estarte preparando para tu boda?-dijo Hiashi con un tono de mandato

-Padre yo- dijo Hinata apenada pero decido que esta vez debía dejar las penas de lo contrario estaría condenada de por vida- No me quiero casar con Kiba Inuzuka

Hiashi se levanto de su lugar y miro a la ventana furioso ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso el pleno dia de su boda?

-Hinata ¡que te sucede!- dijo Hiashi enfadado

-Yo, quiero casarme con otra persona….

Hiashi miro a su hija mientras de nueva cuenta se sentaba y dio un suspiro

-¿Quién?

-Itachi Uchiha

Hiashi hizo un semblante serio, recordó que hace ya algunos años el y Fugaku Uchiha habían tenido conflictos para ver quien era el Clan mas poderoso de Konohoa, eso arrojó a que el Tercer Hokage mandará a vivir a las afueras de Konohoa al Clan y eso origino a que el Hokage diera como comandante de la policía de Konohoa a Fugaku, cosa que molesto desde luego al Clan Hyuga. Pero ahora Fugaku estaba muerto y, Uchiha Itachi era el líder del Clan Uchiha.

Hinata notó que su padre no se veía disgustado pero se mantenía en silencio

_-Bien, Kiba Inuzuka no es el líder ni heredero de su Clan en ese caso seria su hermana mayor, Hana Inuzuka, pero… Hmp, desde luego que el Clan Uchiha es mucho más importante que el Inuzuka ¡en todos los sentidos!, el clan Uchiha tiene un dojutsu especial, el sharingan, son especialistas en el manejo del fuego, entre otras cosas…Hmp, vaya ¡que bochornosa situación! Pero no puedo decirle que no a Tsume Inuzuka, esa mujer es una perra, literalmente hablando…Hmp, que mas quisiera que Itachi Uchiha si fuera el esposo de mi hija ¡pero ni hablar! Eso significaría reunir de nuevo al consejo Hyuga y decirles los motivos por los cuales Hinata no se quiere casar: por un capricho, y quien sabe que digan de Hinata seguro dirán que si ese tipo de líder les espera en el futuro quien sabe que sea del Clan…._

Hinata se mantenía en silencio, bien sabia que si interrumpía los pensamientos de su padre le podía ir mal, muy mal. Así que decidió quedarse callada y esperar a que su padre dijera algo sobre lo que le acababa de decir, esperaba de todo corazón que le dijera que prefería que se casara con Itachi que con Kiba, ¡lo esperaba! Aunque ella sabia que ella quería a Itachi no por su puesto en el Clan Uchiha, ni por ser el sublíder del ANBU, sino que lo quería por lo que era.

-Hinata Hyuga, la decisión esta tomada, te casaras con Kiba Inuzuka y no hay cambio de opinión ¿entiendes?-

Hinata sintió como todo su mundo se venia encima

๑

No muy lejos de la Mansión Hyuga, donde se desarrollaba un competo drama en el Hospital de Konohoa se encontraba Itachi en la habitación 145….

_-Hinata-chan, mi Hinata ¡te amo! ¡Maldición! Como desearía quitarme este maldito yeso y salir a verte…._

De repente se escuchó un ruido que distrajo de los pensamientos a Itachi, era su hermano quien estaba ya enfrente de el

-Sasuke…¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo Itachi

-Ya he hablado con Hinata

-¿eh?

Sasuke le contó todos los detalles ocurridos el dia de ayer, incluyendo la conversación con Shino y Neji

-¡Maldición! ¡Debo ir con ella!-dijo desesperado Itachi

-Lo mejor es que descanses, en tu estado no puedes pararte

-Pero…

-Sin peros, además le he dicho que si su padre se niega a la negociación contacte a Shino.

De repente, como si hubiesen invocado a Shino este aparece en el cuarto de Itachi

-Malas noticias- dijo Shino

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Sasuke tratando de calmar a su hermano quien, intentaba ponerse de pie

-Hmp, resulta ser que Hiashi-sama es un hombre ambicioso y orgulloso y se negó, el esta firme en la decisión de que Hinata se case con Kiba

-¡pero que!-dijo Itachi exaltado

-Bueno, Hinata sospecha que es porque su padre no quiere hablar con el consejo Hyuga, ya que estos pensarían que ella es incapaz de tomar una decisión y que el casarse para ella es un berrinche

-Hmp, que fastidio-dijo Sasuke entre dientes

-¡debo ir con Hina-chan!-dijo Itachi mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero como era de esperarse se cayo, de repente se escucha un grito proveniente de Itachi

-Como ves, Shino mi hermano no puede ir, así que…Hmp que fastidio

De inmediato Sasuke se transforma en Itachi, haciendo un clon de este

Itachi mira cabizbajo, nunca pensó que un dia dependiera de su hermano para situaciones tan personales

-Sasuke…-

-Ya, déjalo, iré a ver que puedo hacer-dijo Sasuke mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa

๑

Hinata estaba midiéndose un vestido de novia, no podía negar era hermoso pero sus sentimientos estaban desechos se supone que el dia de la boda de una mujer debía ser el mas hermoso de su vida, además de ser el mas feliz pero para ella era absolutamente todo lo contrario, era un dia desdichado y el dia que quizá su destino se viera marcado

Sasuke (transformado en Itachi) iba con paso firme hacia la Mansión Hyuga, el sabia la impotencia que debía sentir su hermano al no poder solucionar sus problemas sentimentales personalmente pero ¿Qué mas daba? Al final era su hermano y era la persona que mas influencia tenia sobre el.

Neji vio anonado a Itachi (que en realidad era Sasuke).

-¡Uchiha-san! ¡No se supone que…..!- Sasuke interrumpió a Neji

-Tsk, creo que esto de imitar se me da bien- dijo Sasuke mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Neji -¿crees que Hiashi-sama se de cuenta?-

Neji observo perfectamente a Itachi, justo en ese momento supo que en realidad era Sasuke y negó con la cabeza…

-No, no se dará cuenta-

-Bien, ahora es momento de actuar-dijo Sasuke

Sasuke fue directo hacia la oficina de Hiashi-sama y toco la puerta, a decir verdad no le seria difícil imitar la actitud de su hermano ya que, ambos en sus momentos de charla eran propios, callados, reservados y un tanto frios.

Hiashi dijo "pase" desde adentro de su oficina, su impresión fue grande al ver como Itachi Uchiha (en realidad Sasuke) entraba en la oficina

-Buenos Días Hiashi-sama-dijo Sasuke

-Uchiha-san, ¡que sorpresa!, siéntese por favor-

-Bien, seré directo Hiashi-sama yo…- se le hizo un nudo a Sasuke, eso de decir sentimientos ajenos no era propio de el, además el amaba a Tamahara, pero que mas daba….- yo amo a su hija Hinata Hyuga y quiero pedir su autorización de matrimonio.

Hiashi se levanto estupefacto de su asiento

_-¿Qué le sucede a todo el mundo hoy? Primero, no llega Kiba Inuzuka en la mañana, Tsume Inuzuka y Hana están arriba arreglando a Hinata, después Neji actúa prepotente y Hanabi actúa fría y distante, después se aparece Itachi Uchiha a pedirme la mano de Hinata ¡el mismo dia que se va a casar con Kiba Inuzuka!-_

-Se que esta decisión le toma por sorpresa pero tenga por seguro que la amo y no amo el apellido Hyuga, la amo a ella- añadió Sasuke

-Bueno, bueno pero el asunto aquí es que ¡Hinata se va a casar hoy!-dijo Hiashi confundido y enojado a la vez

-Si, ya lo se-

Hiashi estaba echando chispas

-¿¡entonces si lo sabias para que me pides la mano de mi hija!?-dijo Hiashi enojado

Sasuke quería echarse a reír, la verdad eso era cómico, pero debía mantener distancia

-Bueno verá yo, quiero el apoyo para que esa boda se vea impedida, la verdad Hiashi-sama a usted y a su clan le conviene emparentarse con el Clan Uchiha ¿o no?- Sasuke miro seriamente a Hiashi, por un momento quiso darle mas seriedad al asunto y sacar su sharingan como forma de amenaza, pero después pensó que eso se vería muy sádico.

Hiashi asintió con la cabeza, lo que decía Itachi Uchiha desde luego que convenía ¡¿Quién no quería emparentarse con los Uchiha?!

-En ese caso, tendremos que hablar con Inuzuka Kiba-

Sasuke dio una sonrisa victorioso pero después cayo en la cuenta de que, ayer Kiba vio a Itachi en la cama convaleciente, sonaría bastante raro que ahora el se apareciera sin un vendaje.

_-Tsk, al parecer la situación se complicara un poco, espero que todo salga bien-_pensó Sasuke, sin perder la serenidad de su rostro para no mostrar sospechas

๑

Hiashi Hyuga se encontraba en el jardín de la Mansión hablando con Kiba Inuzuka quien, parecía tener una cara de ira totalmente

-¡¿Dónde esta ese tal Itachi?!-dijo enfurecido mientras corría hacia la mansión

Hiashi estaba confundido, bueno el admitía que su hija era guapa eso no lo podía negar, una cosa es que fuera débil pero otra muy diferente a que fuera muy guapa, pero jamás pensó verse en vuelto en una situación de dos pretendientes buscando el amor de su hija, eso era nuevo y sin duda no se lo deseaba a nadie, por que además de bochornoso era muy vergonzoso.

En cuanto Kiba diviso a Itachi se lanzo sobre el, Sasuke sabia que no era bueno una pelea ya que podía salir a relucir que en realidad era Sasuke y no Itachi.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Te dije que no te acercaras a mi Hinata!- grito Kiba apunto de tirarle un puñetazo a Itachi, pero este lo evadió muy fácilmente

-Kiba, yo amo a Hina-chan- dijo Sasuke, esas palabras le costaban ya que en realidad era Sasuke y el amaba a Tamahara, pero en fin debía decirlo

-¡Hay que ver! ¡¿Qué casualidad no?! ¡Ayer estabas enyesado de un pie y ahora estas excelentemente bien!-dijo Kiba molesto

-Los Uchiha somos fuertes y nos recuperamos rápido Hmp-dijo Sasuke enojado.

Hinata desde la ventana pudo ver a Itachi en el jardín y eso le lleno de alegría, pero activo su Byakugan y se dio cuenta de que era Sasuke ¿Qué hacia Sasuke ahí? Desde luego que se hizo pasar por Itachi, la única conclusión que saco es que seguro intercedió por su hermano.

De repente en el jardín baja Hinata corriendo junto a Tsume y a Hana Inuzuka, quienes desde luego no le parecía buena idea de que Kiba se casara con Hinata, la verdad ellos prefería que Kiba no se casara a esa edad.

-¡Itachi!-grito Hinata, aun a sabiendas que era Sasuke, pero no debía levantar sospechas

En ese instante Kiba se dispuso a darle un buen golpe a Hinata, pero Hiashi vio la escena y separo inmediatamente a Kiba, Hinata podría ser lo que fuera pero era su hija y no permitiría que nadie más le pusiera las manos encima en forma de golpe.

Sasuke al ver a Hinata se puso nervioso, no por amor sino por la situación en es instante como todos estaban calmando a Kiba, Hinata se acerco a Itachi y le susurro al oído

-Sasuke, se que eres tu… etto ¿no puedes hacer un genjutsu para fingir que nos besamos? ¡Yo no quiero a Kiba!-dijo Hinata

Sasuke entendió sus palabras y mientras siguiéndole el juego a Hinata dijo gritando

-¡Yo también te amo mi Hina-chan!-

Todos quedaron impactados, en eso Hinata se dispuso a darle un beso y ese fue el momento en que Sasuke hizo un genjutsu, mientras todos creyeron que se habían besado.


	15. Por fin juntos

**¡Por fin juntos!**

-Capitulo 15-

Kiba quiso en ese instante matar a Itachi. Por un lado Sasuke (quien seguía convertido en Itachi) supo que lo mejor era dejar que Kiba le diera un golpe en la pierna para así, cuando se encontraran con el Itachi verdadero no levantará sospechas de su pierna fracturada.

Sasuke corrió a toda velocidad a Kiba para golpearlo, pero como era de esperar Kiba lo golpeo y el plan salió a la perfección: Kiba golpeo a Itachi en la pierna, es cierto que el golpe no fue duro pero Itachi fingió que era un gran dolor. En ese momento Hiashi corrió a todos los integrantes del Clan Inuzuka y Tsume Inuzuka dijo

-¡Menos mal que ya no estaremos emparentados con esta familia de locos!-

Hana Inuzuka llevaba de las orejas a Kiba quien estaba rabioso por tal hecho ¡una humillación!

-Ya, Kiba, relájate hay mujeres mejores-

๑

Hinata fingía mucho dolor y angustia por el suceso ocurrido, pero a la vez estaba plenamente feliz porque ahora si se había deshecho de Kiba.

Hiashi aun no daba crédito de lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, a decir verdad no entendía porque había intercedido por su hija, eso no era típico en el pero ahora si que podía dar una buena justificación acerca de porque Hinata se negaba a un relación con Kiba Inuzuka, la primera razón era porque era una familia de perros y la segunda era porque eran muy agresivos y Kiba estuvo apunto de agredir a la heredera del Clan ¡esos si que eran motivos convincentes!

-Lamento mucho lo ocurrido Uchiha-san- dijo apenado el líder del Clan Hyuga

-No se preocupe Hiashi-sama-

-Padre, etto, yo…creo que es mejor llevarlo al hospital-

Sasuke miro a Hinata, desde luego ella era una mujer inteligente que desde luego entendió el motivo por el cual fingía un golpe en su pierna.

-Hmp, será mejor que te acompañé Neji-san- dijo Hiashi Hyuga profundamente apenado, jamás en su vida había sentido tal desdicha, bueno…salvo la vez que Hinata estaba tan nerviosa que había derramado una taza de té enfrente del señor feudal del fuego ¡eso si que fue vergonzoso!, fuera de eso esa seria la segunda vergüenza mas terrible pasada por el líder del Clan Hyuga.

๑

Hinata ahora se encontraba en el Hospital de Konohoa, mientras que Itachi (en realidad Sasuke) revertía el jutsu para por fin tomar posesión de su verdadero cuerpo

-Sasuke, ¿Por qué hiciste esto? –dijo Hinata mientras Neji estaba con ellos

-Itachi es una persona importante para mi, era lo menos que podía hacer Hmp, aunque de hecho el hubiese querido resolver sus problemas amorosos por si solo, pero en fin le era imposible-

-Entiendo Sasuke, en verdad no se como agradecerte-dijo Hinata

-Hmp, casándote con el baka de mi hermano y dándome sobrinos

Tal comentario hizo que el rostro de Neji se volviera rojo del coraje mientras Hinata se sonrojaba como jitomate.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Esos comentarios están fuera de lugar!-dijo Neji enfurecido

-¡Bah! ¿Nadie tiene sentido del humor hoy?-dijo Sasuke mientras echaba a reír

-Etto…-Hinata juagaba con sus dedos mientras pensaba en la idea de tener hijos.

El silencio incomodo que había entre los tres se disolvió al ver como Naruto corría y gritaba hacia ellos

-¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¿¡Donde carajos estabas?! ¡te he buscado por toda la maldita mañana!- dijo Naruto muy eufórico

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Sasuke teniendo el mismo rostro serio de siempre

-Tamahara….¡ha muerto!.

Un silencio fúnebre se hizo en la sala mientras el color de piel de Sasuke se volvía blanquecino, y mientras abría sus ojos activando el Mangekyo Sharingan.

-¡Bah! ¡Era mentira! ¡Ella esta viva! Y… ¡ha despertado!-

Para asombro de Hinata y Neji, Sasuke se desmayo.

๑

Hinata, Neji y Naruto ahora se encontraban en la habitación número 145, mientras esperaban que les dieran noticias de Sasuke quien, estaba con Sakura.

-¡Eres un baka!- se escucho decir a Neji -¡¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir decir tal mentira?!

Itachi miraba con severidad a Naruto, Hinata le había contado todo lo sucedido esa mañana en la Mansión Hyuga y lo sucedido en el pasillo del Hospital

-Naruto, la verdad te has pasado con mi hermano-dijo Itachi mientras sonreía-pero Hmp, que mas da, ¿enserio ha despertado?

-Etto… ¡si ha despertado deberás!, solo que ahorita esta dormida…-dijo Naruto

-Naruto-kun, creo que has jugado muy feo con los sentimientos de Sasuke-kun-dijo Hinata sonrojada

Itachi miro a Hinata en forma de celos

-¿de acá a cuando le llamas a Sasuke "Sasuke-kun"?-dijo Itachi en tono de celos.

-Hmp, ¡deja los celos Uchiha!- se escucho decir a Neji.

-Etto…yo…iré a ver a Uzumakito…-se escucho decir a Naruto, mientras Itachi, Neji y Hinata se quedaban con cara de _¿Quién es Uzumakito?_

Naruto al ver la confusión de sus amigos añadió.

-Ah, Uzumakito es el bebé de Konan-

๑

Sasuke estaba recostado en una cama y lo primero que observo fue a Sakura con un algodón.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?...¡donde esta el baka de Naruto!- dijo Sasuke mientras se preparaba para golpear a Naruto

-Calma Sasuke, Naruto debe estar con Uzumakito….

-¡que carajos! ¿Dónde esta Tamahara? Y… ¿Quién es Uzumakito?- dijo Sasuke mientras le salía una gotita de sudor al estilo anime.

-Etto- dijo sonrojada Sakura- Uzumakito es el nombre temporal que le dio Naruto al bebé de Konan.

-Hmp ¡menudo nombre!- dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie - ¿Dónde esta Tamahara?- dijo desesperado

-Etto, ella esta en la habitación siguiente-

Sasuke pareció enrojecerse de pena y se dirigió a la siguiente habitación y ahí estaba Tamahara leyendo un libro, Sasuke no pudo evitarlo y se dirigió hacia ella para abrazarla

-¡Tamahara!-grito Sasuke

Tamahara lo abrazó y lo beso como si la vida se le fuera en ello

-¿Cómo estas Tami-chan?-dijo Sasuke mientras se hincaba para quedar a la altura de la cama en donde ella estaba reposada

-Pues ¡estoy feliz! Pero…a la vez preocupada….-

-¿Qué pasa Tami?-dijo Sasuke

-Hmp, me preocupa que el baka de mi hermano vaya a ponerle al bebé de Konan "Uzumakito Uzumaki".

Sasuke tiro una gotita de sudor al estilo anime, de tan solo pensar en el nombre del pobre niño le daba miedo

-¡pobre chico! ¡Esperemos que no se llame así!-dijo Sasuke mientras reía.

-Hmp, bueno a fin de cuentas Naruto, Karin y yo somos sus familiares lejanos, pero lo somos.

-Tami, no te preocupes por ello, lo importante es que estas viva y…-

-Shh, Sasuke- dijo Tamahara mientras lo besaba

Naruto de repente entro con el bebé en brazos

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Vayan a demostrar su afecto pasional en otra parte!- exclamo Naruto horrorizado

Tamahara y Sasuke lo vieron con un aura asesina

-¡tuuuuuuuu!-dijo Sasuke - ¡eres un baka!-

El bebé por los gritos comenzó a llorar

-¡¿ya ven?! ¡Ustedes dos son los bakas1 –dijo Tamahara- ¡han despertado al bebé!-

-Uzumakito, pro favor, Uzumakito.

-¡Naruto Baka! ¿¡ A quien se le ocurre ponerle de nombre provisional Uzumakito a su hijo?!-dijo Sasuke enfadado

-¡aeeee! ¡Siempre me gusto ese nombre!- dijo Naruto mientras hacia un berrinche

-Naruto Baka, si a ti mi padre te hubiera puesto Narutito ¡Te hubieses muerto de vergüenza!-dijo Tamahara mientras un aura asesina aparecía en ella.

Naruto de inmediato se asusto, sin duda esa expresión facial de Tamahara lo asustaba

-Pásame al bebé-dijo Tamahara, quien por fin se había tranquilizado.

๑

Hinata e Itachi se encontraban por fin juntos en la habitación 145 del hospital de Konohoa, Neji se había ido hace un rato para ver como estaba la situación en la Mansión Hyuga

Itachi miraba a Hinata dulcemente, por fin estaban juntos, por fin podían amarse.

De repente se dieron un beso que duro mucho tiempo, hasta que la falta de oxigeno fue el causante de su breve separación por que inmediatamente se dieron otro beso.

-Itachi-kun-dijo sonrojada Hinata

-Nuestro primer beso, Hina-chan- dijo Itachi quien estaba muy avergonzado ya que para el, era su primer beso de su vida.

Los besos subieron de tono, de no ser por que Itachi no podía mover su pierna los besos hubieran causado un éxtasis mayor.

-Hinata…te amo- dijo Itachi mientras veía como Hinata sonreía

-Yo…yo también te amo Itachi-dijo Hinata feliz.

Itachi trato de ponerse lo mas firme y serio posible mientas le decía

-¿quisiera ser usted mi novia?-

Hinata enrojeció totalmente, se sentía plena, feliz una felicidad de aquellas que la sonrisa la tienes fija y ni siquiera puedes dejar de sonreír, ese tipo de felicidad que, hace que tus piernas tiemblen y que ahora lo gravedad no te sostenga sino que sea esa persona que amas. Hinata amaba a Itachi y el ella.

๑

Por fin Itachi logró salir del hospital, aunque en muletas porque su pierna seguía lesionada pero fuera de ello estaba recuperado de salir, mientras que Tamahara seguía internada en el Hospital, sus heridas habían sido críticas y era un verdadero milagro en el mundo shinobi que ella estuviera viva.

Mientras Sasuke estaba en el hospital cuidando a su amada y a "Uzumakito", Itachi se encontraba en la Mansión Hyuga. Ya antes, Hinata le había contado sobre que Sasuke hizo que Kiba le diera un golpe para fingir que se fracturo.

Los dos ahora estaban en la sala de la Mansión Hyuga, mientras esperaban a Hiashi Hyuga.

Cuando Hiashi llego a la sala, se encontró con Itachi Uchiha en muletas y con la pierna enyesada, no pudo evitar sentir pena al ver al chico en ese estado, se sentía en parte culpable

-Uchiha-san, bienvenido sea a esta casa, lamento lo de su pierna-

Itachi se sonrojo un poco mientras sonreía

-No se preocupe Hiashi-sama yo…he venido para pedir formalmente la mano de Hinata Hyuga- dicho eso Itachi veía a su amada de una forma tan especial, Hinata por un momento se olvido que su padre estaba ahí y se dirigió a los labios del Uchiha pero su padre tocio para que notaran su presencia, mientras una gotita de sudor salía de su rostro (al estilo anime).

Hinata se incorporo a su posición original en el sillón mientras estaba muy sonrojada, su padre por primera vez en su vida parecía sonreírle. Hinata se sentía feliz, mas al recordar que el dia de ayer Itachi Uchiha le pidió matrimonio.

_Flash Back_

_El dia era sumamente soleado, Itachi aun estaba lastimado de la pierna. Apenas lo habían dado de alta del hospital, Itachi y ella caminaban lento y decidieron ir a comer dangos, platicaban de cosas triviales y había silencios que fuera de ser incómodos eran pasibles, Hinata transmitía paz._

_El sol se estaba ocultando poco a poco, Itachi sentía que el corazón le palpaba a 1000 latidos por minuto, se sentía feliz, se sentía pleno…._

_Hinata y el seguían caminando y ambos decidieron ver el atardecer juntos, Itachi la beso apenas hacia unos días eran novios después de toda una aventura, miró los ojos de su novia, no…no era su novia ¡era su vida! Y le susurro al oído_

_-¿quieres ser mi esposa?_

_Ese atardecer jamás lo olvidaría, porque fue el inicio de una nueva vida…._

_Fin del flash back_

๑

Hiashi miraba serio a Itachi Uchiha y a su hija Hinata, bajo la mirada por un momento mientras recordó momentos pasados donde, Fugaku Uchiha lo maldijo diciendo que ninguno de sus hijos se casaría con alguno de su clan ¿curioso, no?.

-Tienes mi aprobación- fue lo único que se escuchó decir a Hiashi Hyuga.

Desde luego que Hiashi no estaba del todo contento, los Uchiha y los Hyuga eran clanes opuestos, como el sol y la luna. Pero, si Hinata no se casaba podría haber un conflicto interno muy serio, así que aunque Hiashi no tuviera el visto bueno totalmente tuvo que acceder, al final los Uchiha son un clan mas poderoso y renombrado que el Inuzuka.


	16. Engaño

**Engaño**

-Capitulo 16-

๑

En el amor siempre habrá adversarios que no harán el camino tan fácil. Pero si el amor es verdadero perdurara.

Itachi amaba a Hinata, eso no cabía duda y prueba de ello estaba en el valor que tuvo para enfrentarse a Hiashi Hyuga, el hombre más especial que podía haber en Konohoa.

Tenia sus dudas sobre si debía seguir en ANBU, a decir verdad su superior era la Hokage, eventualmente se le había dado un 'descanso' para después retomar sus actividades. Lo disfrutaba, estaba con Hinata ¿Qué mas podía pedir?

Pero siempre hay personas que se interponen a la felicidad, una de ellas era Kiba Inuzuka quien amaba a Hinata y haría hasta lo imposible para separar a Hinata Hyuga de Itachi Uchiha, aun no le perdonaba a ella lo que le había hecho. Pero le haría pagar de una u otra manera.

Kiba caminaba pensando como podía hacer para que Itachi y Hinata se separaran, sabia que un rumor no haría estragos, sabia que no podía contar con Sakura, Ino, Tenten ni con Tamahara. Tampoco podía contar con los hombres… quizá, tan solo quizá podía contar con Neji Hyuga pero eso levantaría sospechas, así que decidió pensar 'una venganza' por si solo sin que nadie mas se viera metido en sus pensamientos para separar a Hinata de Itachi.

De pronto se le ocurrió algo, bastante interesante. No era bueno en genjutsu, Kurenai fue su maestra pero había aprendido mucho de ella quien era experta en esa área, de una u otra manera aprendió. A la fuerza y ahora usaría ese talento, un genjutsu. Pero de inmediato pensó que hacerle un genjutsu a Itachi era difícil, dado que el tenia el sharingan y era experto en ello… pero quizá a Hinata si le pudiera hacer un genjutsu.

Mientras, Sasuke Uchiha estaba cargando a 'Uzumakito' aun no lograban ponerle un nombre. Aunque no era la responsabilidad de él cuidar al niño debía hacerlo, dado que llamaron mandar a Tamahara y a Itachi en ANBU (la Hokage). Mientras que, Hinata estaba ocupada con asuntos de la boda así que, que remedio cuidar a un bebé como si fuera una 'niñera'. Cuando Itachi le pidió cuidar a 'Uzumakito' a Sasuke este lo hizo de mala cara, no es que odiara a los niños pero el no tenia la paciencia de ver como el chiquillo lloraba cada 3 minutos, como hacia pucheros y como reía y después lloraba. A veces se preguntaba si el alguna vez fue así. Naruto entró en la casa de Sasuke, al final eran buenos amigos y a decir verdad…. Naruto era más familiar de 'Uzumakito' que Sasuke.

-¡Hey Sasuke!-

_-¿Qué no se da cuenta que el crío esta dormido…? _Ah, ¿Qué quieres?- le dijo con molestia en su voz

-Hmp, sólo quiero decirte que Sakura y yo hemos pensado en un nombre

-Hmp, eso deberías consultarlo con Itachi, él será el que será su padre

-Pero eventualmente Uzumakito tendrá 3 madres y 3 padres.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué Naruto seguía llamando al bebé Uzumakito? Era un nombre bastante absurdo.

-¿3 padres y 3 madres?

-¡Hai!, Sakura, Hinata y Tamahara serian las madres e Itachi, tú y yo los padres- dijo eufórico

-Que fastidio. Pobre niño, él hecho de que tu seas su padre…. Además el niño solo debería tener 1 padre y 1 madre. ¡No mas!-

-Pero…

-¡Naruto! No seas baka, el niño debe crecer con 2 personas a su lado ¿te imaginas la confusión que puede causar tener 3 padres y 3 madres?

-Ah…- dijo decepcionado- Tendría 6 regalos de navidad

Sasuke se había enfadado, no entendía porque le prestaban tanta atención al niño, deberían estar más preocupados por si había otra amenaza de parte de Akatsuki (si es que quedaban integrantes) e incluso Naruto debería entrenar, no estar ahí en la calle beso y beso con la pelirosa.

-Como sea-

-Hmp, he pensado que seria bueno llamarlo Itanarsa- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-¿Itanarsa?-

-Son las siglas de Itachi, Naruto y Sasuke

-¡Ni hablar!- gritó - ¡Es un nombre patético además de absurdo!

Naruto y Sasuke discutieron por horas, sin darse cuenta que ya era de noche.

๑

-Katemi-san, te he llamado porque quiero que asistas al consejo que mañana convocare- señaló Tsunade mientras veía a Tamahara (quien se llamaba Katemi en ANBU)

-Hai, si no es indiscreción ¿de que temas hablaran?

-Pienso dejar el puesto de Hokage, desde luego andaré aquí vigilando la aldea pero… tengo tres opciones de quien pudiese ser mi sucesor… o sucesora. Pienso seriamente en Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi y en… Uzumaki Tamahara

La expresión que expulsó Tamahara no se noto dado que tenía una máscara, pero frunció el ceño. No le interesaba ser Hokage, no era su sueño.

-Correcto, si no hay nada más que decir me retiro-

-Espera- hizo una pausa – Quiero que organices un Escuadrón ANBU para que vigilen mañana, ya que vendrá el Kazekage. Además quiero que le den seguridad, además…- Tsunade frunció el ceño – Vendrá el Raikage, el Tsuchikage y la Mizukage. Formaremos un pacto entre las 5 naciones shinobis. Es indispensable en este asunto tu presencia, eres mi mano derecha. Además eres líder del ANBU y necesito un Escuadrón de tu confianza para que vigilen y resguarden a los Kages ¿correcto?, es una misión de Rango A.

-Correcto. ¿A que hora llegan a la Aldea?-

-El Kazekage llega al amanecer, el Tsuchikage al medio dia, el Raikage probablemente pasado mañana y la Mizukage llegará en unas horas… en la madrugada.

-Entonces tendré listo un Escuadrón para la llegada de la Mizukage

-Si, además quiero que este asunto lo hagas Katemi, no quiero involucres a Karasu (Itachi) en este asunto, el tiene su compromiso con Hyuga Hinata

-Hai, pero ¿Cuándo convocará lo del nuevo Hokage si mañana se van a reunir la mayoría de los Kages?

-Mañana mismo. Quiero que tu Escuadrón ANBU junto con un chunnin o un jounnin de tu confianza.

-Quiere que use un escuadrón ANBU con cada Kage mas aparte un Jounnin o chunnin para un recorrido de la ciudad ¿cierto?

-Hai, en total ocuparas 4 escuadrones ANBU y 4 jounnin o chunnin que consideres. Exceptuando a Naruto y a Itachi

-Hai-

-Bien, puedes retirarte Katemi-san.

๑

Kiba pensaba seriamente con quien podía hacer la ilusión del genjutsu ¿Qué chica podría ser?

Sabía que si se metía con Tamahara era una sentencia de muerte. Ino podría ser una buena opción, salvo que ella estaba en una relación con Sai. Tenten era novia del Hyuga y Sakura era novia de Naruto

-_¡Maldición! ¿Qué en esta aldea no hay más mujeres?_

El sol se estaba ocultando, avisando que ya la noche estaba próxima. Kiba seguía caminando pensando en que chica podía relacionar, cuando de repente vio que una chica salía del Clan Hyuga, la reconoció de inmediato. Era Hanabi Hyuga, hermana menor de Hinata….

_-Hmmmm, la chiquilla debe tener unos 15 años… ¡Bah! Creo que es mi única opción_

Ahora Kiba sabía quien besaría Itachi en el genjutsu que le aplicaría a Hinata. Solo esperaba que todo saliera perfectamente bien.

๑

-Esto es muy problemático- dijo Shikamaru

-Ahhhhhh… es muy de madrugada- se quejó Sakura

-¡Orden! Los he llamado por una misión de Tsunade-sama, es de rango "A". A decir verdad es sencilla la misión. Pase el Escuadrón 1.- dijo Tamahara con seguridad – Shikamaru Nara, el Escuadrón 1 del ANBU te dará las indicaciones pertinentes. Puedes retirarte. Escuadrón 2, denle indicaciones a Sakura Haruno. Escuadrón 3, denle indicaciones a Neji Hyuga. Escuadrón 4 denle indicaciones a Tenten.

Todos los presentes se retiraron. Todo estaba listo para el recibimiento de los Kages. Ella misma con su Escuadrón oficial (sus 'guardias') se dedicarían al respaldo de Tsunade-sama.

Mientras, del otro lado de Konohoa. Hinata caminaba pensando en lo mucho que quería a Itachi y que pronto se casarían. Era un sueño hecho realidad, algo inimaginable. Un lazo inimaginable que jamás creyó sucediera. Recordaba cuando lo vio por primera vez, como la salvó de un suicidio por la traición de Naruto. Pero aun así sabia que estaba en el destino haberse encontrado a alguien como Itachi, quien ahora ocupaba todo su corazón. Lo amaba y se casarían y por fin tendría la familia que nunca tuvo, ya que su 'Clan' era muy especial en todas las cosas que ella hacia y de una u otra manera siempre la lastimaban .Siempre opacaban su felicidad. Pero no ahora que ya se casaría, eso jamás.

Miraba el la luna, era preciosa junto con el cielo estrellado, por algún motivo el color de las estrellas le hacia recordar a Noriko, su madre. La extrañaba y a veces desearía hacerle un sinfín de preguntas relacionadas a los hombres.

De repente sintió como la calle estaba mas vacía que de costumbre. Sintió un escalofrió cruzar su cuerpo, no había ni una sola alma en esa calle de Konohoa, era cierto que eran tiempos en que todos se dormían temprano y a las 10 de la noche la Aldea estaba desierta. Era media noche y no creyó que estuviera todo tan solo, pero debía ser natural, de repente tuvo la necesidad de observar que pasaba en ese callejón, quedo petrificada por lo que vio.

-¡Itachi!- gritó sin obtener respuesta, su prometido, su futuro esposo se estaba besando con….. Su cuñada…. ¡Con Hanabi Hyuga! ¡Con su propia hermana!

-¡Hanabi Hyuga!- gritó desesperada mientras corría hacia donde estaban ellos

-Hinata-san- dijo Hanabi mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa

-Creo que ella es mejor que tú. Fracasada. Hasta tu hermana es mejor en estas cuestiones que tu, Hinata-

Hinata estaba petrificada, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Itachi seguía moviendo los labios diciendo muchas tonterías. Ella no lo creía, ese no era Itachi Uchiha. Ese no era el amor de su vida ¡debía ser un sueño!

Sacó un kunai y se lo enterró en la mano, sintió dolor pero observó que no era un sueño, no era un genjutsu. Era la realidad.

Salió corriendo como pudo de ese lugar, a toda velocidad, mientras arrojaba lágrimas de dolor, de rabia, de odio… de desamor. De nuevo era traicionada.

๑

๑

**¡Hola! Se que no había publicado ¬¬ y es que no tenia inspiración, ya tenia hecho el capitulo pero no me gusto y lo volví a realizar. Queria un poco mas de acción ' Para los que tengan la duda, Itachi se encuentra en ANBU mientras Tamahara estaba solucionando eso de la llegada de los Kages.**

**¿Quién será el siguiente Hokage?**

**Y les tengo una encuesta…**

**¿Cómo quisieran que se llamará el hijo de Konan? (Ohh no me digan que Uzumakito e.e) En fin, espero sus criticas y comentarios.**

**Y cabe destacar que lo que Hinata estaba observando era el genutsu de Kiba ¬w¬ ¡Maldito! Okno' (en si no odio a Kiba pero tuve que ponerlo de antagonista en este fic).**

**¡Bye! :3**


	17. Sólo dame una razón

Bueno, pues antes que nada quiero decirles que divido el capitulo en varias partes y es que ¡tengo mucho trabajo! Tengo que poner al dia mis fics :3

๑

๑

**Sólo dame una razón**

-Capitulo 17-

(Parte 1)

๑

๑

_-¡Itachi!- gritó sin obtener respuesta, su prometido, su futuro esposo se estaba besando con….. Su cuñada…. ¡Con Hanabi Hyuga! ¡Con su propia hermana!_

_-¡Hanabi Hyuga!- gritó desesperada mientras corría hacia donde estaban ellos_

_-Hinata-san- dijo Hanabi mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa_

_-Creo que ella es mejor que tú. Fracasada. Hasta tu hermana es mejor en estas cuestiones que tu, Hinata-_

_Hinata estaba petrificada, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Itachi seguía moviendo los labios diciendo muchas tonterías. Ella no lo creía, ese no era Itachi Uchiha. Ese no era el amor de su vida ¡debía ser un sueño!_

_Sacó un kunai y se lo enterró en la mano, sintió dolor pero observó que no era un sueño, no era un genjutsu. Era la realidad._

_Salió corriendo como pudo de ese lugar, a toda velocidad, mientras arrojaba lágrimas de dolor, de rabia, de odio… de desamor. De nuevo era traicionada._

Hinata corría como pudo, se sentía una basura, era como si ella no valiera nada pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso? Primero la traición de Naruto y ahora Itachi. Sintió como su pecho se quemaba del dolor, no podía evitar sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, era dolor puro en su máxima expresión.

Estaba confundida, así que decidió ir a su casa a dormir. No quería saber ni ver a nadie. Paró en seco. Su hermana vivía en su casa, por un momento se lamentó ser hermana de ella así que decidió ir a casa de Tamahara, su mejor amiga.

Camino por las calles desiertas de Konohoa hasta llegar a la casa de su amiga pelirroja, tocó la puerta un par de veces cuando de repente abre el menor de los Uchiha, Sasuke. Hinata suspiró, definitivamente no quería encontrarse a nadie que fuera Uchiha o Hyuga así que preguntó tajantemente

-¿Disculpa esta Tamahara?- su tono de voz era serio, Sasuke frunció el ceño, jamás la ojiperla le había hablado así, pero no era momento para estar de sentido, así que la invitó a pasar.

-Enseguida viene- se escucharon llantos de bebé que venían de una habitación, Hinata sabia de la existencia de Konan... agitó rápidamente la cabeza, pensar en la mujer que estaba mal herida era pensar en Itachi y era lo que menos quería en esos momentos.

La pelirroja caminaba con paso rápido cargando al bebé de Konan en brazos, "Uzumakito" lloraba y no había una explicación lógica para ello, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Tamahara

-Hina-chan ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- se acercó a su amiga mientras dejaba al bebé al cuidado de Sasuke

-Hmp- suspiró el azabache, no era que no le agradaran los bebés pero es que simplemente eso de la paternidad no se le daba, estaba algo nervioso de un modo u otro cuando el tuviera sus propios hijos. Pero no era momento de pensar en ello, Konan fue una gran persona para su hermano y lo menos que podían hacer era cuidar de su hijo. Con pasos pesados el azabache se retiró dejando solas a la ojiperla y a Tamahara

-Itachi...- Hinata soltó algunas lágrimas, mientras que su amiga la veía confundida- Me ha engañado

-¿Qué?- la pelirroja estaba sorprendida, alzó una ceja y se puso de pie, a decir verdad ella no creía eso pero viniendo de Hinata debía ser verdad -¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó intrigada mientras se volvía a sentar en el sillón de la sala de su casa.

-Yo misma los vi...etto...- jugó con sus dedos- estaba caminando, estaba pensando en...en la bo...boda y entonces fue que los ví- gruesas lagrimas caian de su rostro – estaba besándose con mi hermana menor y me dijo muchas cosas muy feas...

Tamahara frunció el ceño. Ella no creía que Itachi fuera capaz de ello pero Hinata no tendría por que mentir, era ilógico, en dado de los casos seria masoquismo. Pero algo no le cuadraba bien

-Haber Hinata- se acercó a ella mientras le daba un abrazo y un pañuelo- explícame ¿Dónde estabas?

-Estaba caminando por las calles...y estaban solas y eso me dio miedo así que escuche ruidos en un callejón y pensé que alguien estaba en peligro y vi a mi hermana con... y se estaban besando- explicó la ojiperla con una dificultad increíble

-¿calles solas en Konohoa? ¿En esta época del año? Hinata... ¿sabes en que mes estamos, cierto?

-Hai... estamos en diciembre

-Bien, tú sabes que por lo regular cuando tenemos tiempo las chicas nos juntábamos en estas épocas para ir de compras ¿lo recuerdas? En estas épocas del año las calles de Konohoa están a su máximo esplendor ya que en cada tienda de ropa te encentras promociones y descuentos...es imposible que las calles hayan estado vacías... incluso a las tres de la mañana encuentras mujeres locas comprando cosas

Hinata frunció el ceño. Lo que decía su amiga era totalmente coherente.

-Pero... yo...yo los vi...- dijo dolida - ¿Por qué me harían esto?

-Hmp, a mi no me suena a una infidelidad- interrumpió el azabache menor – Yo creo que fuiste sometida a un genjutsu.

-¡¿Qué?!- Hinata se había sorprendido, en primer lugar por ver a Sasuke escuchar toda la conversación y en segundo lugar por lo que había dicho del genjutsu.

-Sasuke- Tamahara le dirigió una mirada furtiva a su novio – No deberías meterte en conversaciones ajenas, pero en fin, yo igual así lo pensaba Hina-chan... mas que una infidelidad o engaño de Itachi yo creo alguien te jugó una broma de muy mal gusto haciéndote entrar en un genjutsu.

-Eso es mas que evidente, aunque quien hizo el genjutsu debe tener una gran habilidad, mira que burlar al Byakugan...- comentó el azabache mientras volvía a la habitación – espero que todo este bien entre mi niisan y tu Hinata-

-Tami-chan... ¿enserio crees que pueda ser un genjutsu? ¿Quién haría algo asi?-

-Desde luego quedaría descartada yo ¿Por qué lo haría? Sasuke es mas que evidente que no lo haría, Shisui Uchiha quien es primo de Itachi no tendría motivos además aunque es experto en genjutsu no conoce a tu hermana... además de que aprueba tu relación. Kakashi-sensei ¿¡porque haría algo asi?!... hmmm... ¿Kurenai?...

-¡¿Cómo crees que va ser Kurenai-sensei?!- exclamó horrorizada Hinata -¡ella no haría algo asi!

-Calma Hina-chan, sólo estoy descartando posibilidades... eres una buena persona y dudo que alguien te haya querido jugar algo asi...

-¿Naruto-kun?-

-No, mi otouto no tendría motivos ¿en que saldría beneficiado? Además, Sakura te quiere y bueno, ella tampoco lo haría aunque es muy buena en genjutsu. Shino, ha demostrado ser buen amigo...espera...

-¡Kiba!- interrumpió Hinata – el debe ser causante de todo esto ¡¿Quién mas?!

-Bueno, te sugiero que vayas a hablar con Itachi y con tu hermana...pero antes dime ¿Dónde fue donde supuestamente los viste besándose?, si investigó el lugar me daré cuenta seguramente de quien se trato...

-Gracias Tami-chan... no por nada eres líder ANBU...

-¡Pero que dices Hina-chan! ¡debes de ir con Itachi y con tu hermana y pedirles una explicación! No dejes este asunto inconcluso...-sugirió la pelirosa

-Tienes razón Tami-chan...

๑

๑

¡Hola! Bueno, tarde en actualizar este capitulo ¡pero ya esto de vuelta! :3 ahora si sólo me faltaba por actualizar este fic. ¡Recuerden que entre mas comentarios tenga mas feliz seré! e.e y desde luego estaré mucho mas inspirada. Me parece no conteste comentarios._. De cualquier forma enseguida lo haré y les mando un saludo y espero un review ¡Pronto acaba este fic! D: me da algo de tristeza pero acabaré este fic probablemente en unos cuantos días D': y bueno, les invito a leer mis otros fics (¡Están totalmente actualizados!) "Afterlife (Mi ángel)", "Quisiera saber (Deseos Indeseables)" y "Vuélveme a querer". Espero le den una oportunidad a cada uno de esos fics y dejen aunque sea un pequeño comentario, en verdad que eso ayuda mucho. Sin mas premuras el capitulo ''

**Juli: **Bueno, perdón por no haber contestado antes pero en fin D: estuve de vacaciones y hasta ahora he visto los reviews, me agrada que te haya gustado la trama: 3

**Magic ann love: **¡No te preocupes! Hay 17 capítulos ' así que ya mero estamos en la recta final D:D me da tristeza pero en fin, será el primer fic que termino en mi vida :3

**Laaulyy: **' gracias de nuevo pro seguirme, he contestado tus comentarios que pfff... han sido de capítulos antiquísimos literalmente... en fin :'D este fue mi primer fic (creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta por el estilo) pero ¡Bah! Terminaré este fic cuanto antes (en parte se me esta yendo la inspiración u.u) y bueno me dedicaré a los otros tres fics que tengo (que por cierto eres mi seguidora número 1) y bueno e.e creo que tus comentarios en este fic me ayudaron mucho a crecer como pequeña escritora jeje xD y bueno he decidido no incluir en más fics a mi personaje creado por mi (Tamahara) pero de todos modos ñ.ñ este fic terminará en el capitulo 20 y a darle con todo con estos fics ¡Un saludo!


End file.
